


Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light

by Andrew78591



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 46,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew78591/pseuds/Andrew78591
Summary: For all his life, Kazuichi Souda has suffered. From the cruelty of life to having no real friends, nothing went his way. He just wished for a change. A change in his life that would give him worth and positivity for once. And that change would come when he is given a power ring and becomes a Green Lantern.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 44





	1. The Birth of an Emerald Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with a new fanfic for you all. This is something I've wanted to do for a while when I got into Green Lantern. Specifically though, I wanted to make a story with Souda Kazuichi and have him in the center spotlight here. The reason behind this is because Kazuichi is my favorite character from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. And I hated how he was treated as the butt monkey throughout the entire story. Especially with how they overdid it with his obsession with Sonia. Considering his backstory in the freetime events make him very interesting and relatable. So I want to fix up his character and give him development here.
> 
> With all that said, let's get this chapter started. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:

**_ Hope's Peak Academy, Class 77B _ **

It was the cold autumn of October at Hope's Peak Academy. The cold wind was blowing through the area as the leaves of every tree had turned into a rainbow of autumn colors. And inside a classroom, were a bunch of students as they were doing their normal day of school. The teacher, Miss Chisa Yukizome was currently teaching her students on many school subjects as well as helping them improve on their talents. As they had finished with their subjects, Yukizome looked up to the clock and saw that it was nearly time for class to be over. Knowing this, she decided to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone, before we end class, our Ultimate Princess, Sonia, would like to make a quick announcement," Chisa spoke out as she allowed her student to take charge.

"Thank you, Miss Yukizome," Sonia said as she took full center. "As everyone knows, today is my birthday and I planned on having it on a very special place to show my gratitude to being a normal student here."

"So after talking to my parents about it, they agreed to allow me to have my birthday party on one of Novoselic's best cruise ships!" she said with excitement as her eyes sparkled. This got everyone in the classroom extremely excited as this would be many of their first time being on an actual cruise. 

"With that said, I want to inform all of you about something important when coming to the party. Everyone must have an invitation letter I gave all of you in order to enter the party. That should be simple enough, an I correct?" Sonia instructed as she held up a white, fancy looking invitation.

Everyone's response was a simple yes as they all raised there invitation to show Nevermind that they had one. "Well, if that's the case, then there should be no problem."

"It seems you're done with your announcement then," Yukisome said as Sonia nodded in response. "In that case, class dismissed."

With that, everyone began to pack up their things and a couple of them walking up toward the Ultimate Princess to talk about their excitement of this fantastic party. Many others were talking with each other on what they'll be doing at the party, what they will wear, what food will appear, all the kinds of questions that people would ask for a big event like this. There is such a big atmosphere of excitement and happiness as everyone was talking to their friends to express themselves. Everyone looked happy.

Well, expect for one.

Sitting in his desk as he was putting away his stuff in his backpack, was a teenage boy. He had hot pink dye hair, pink contact eyes, and shark teeth. He wore a blue jumpsuit with a baseball cap. This first year student is the Ultimate Mechanic, Kazuichi Souda. He had a very neutral face as he finished packing his things and stood up from his desk. One would think he would be just as excited as anyone about this big event, being able to go to a party on a cruise ship is something anyone would howl in joy about this. 

That is if you were invited to the event in the first place. Yes, Souda was the only one in the entire classroom to not get an invitation to the birthday party. Whether Sonia forgot to give him an invitation or didn't want to, he didn't care. This was something he expected at this point. As everyone were happily chatting away, Kazuichi quietly left the classroom.

'I wonder what I should do today?' Souda thought to himself as he walked through the hallways of the school. 'I could probably fix those appliances some people sent me to fix. Or maybe-"

"Souda!"

Kazuichi was interrupted from his thoughts as he turned around to see who called him. It was a familiar red short bob haired girl with olive eyes, pale skin, and freckles across her cheeks. And like most students, she wore a brown school uniform. The girl is the Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru Koizumi. The red head was walking towards before she finally caught up to him. 

"Oh hey, Koizumi. Is there something you need from me?" Souda asked.

"Yeah, I want to know if my camera is fixed yet? I'd like to have it now with the party that's happening tonight," Mahiru asked him.

"Oh right, you gave me your camera to fix it. Hold on, I think I brought it with me. Let me check," Kazuichi replied as he dug into his backpack. After a couple more seconds of looking, the mechanic pulled out Mahiru's camera and handed it to her.

Koizumi tested out the camera as she took a picture. She smiled in joy seeing that her camera was working again. "Oh, just to let you know. I had your camera completely waterproof so you don't have to worry about it being ruined by any water," Kazuichi added in.

"That's great to hear. Thanks," the photographer said as with a happy look. 

Just then, someone bumped behind Koizumi, spooking her a bit. Souda and her look to see that someone was her best friend. A girl that had an appearance of a small child with blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a pink bow hair tie and orange eyes. She wore a yellow kimono with a pink rose-outline pattern and a purple obi sash, along with Japanese sandals. This child looking high school student is the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Saionji Hiyoko. 

"Hey Big Sis," she said happily, sounding like a little sister. "I was looking for you. I need your help on what I should wear for the birthday party." 

"Oh right, I promise we do that. Alright, let's get going," Koizumi said as she and Hiyoko walked through the hallways towards their dorms, leaving Souda alone. 

Kazuichi sighed by this as this was a common occurrence for him. As soon as someone talks to someone else, he's pretty much forgotten. He was always annoyed because of that, but at this point, Souda was used to it by now. Feeling a little down, Kazuichi thought he do something tonight to cheer himself up. And he knew just the thing.

* * *

**_ Junkyard _ **

It was around seven at night at this massive junkyard near the sea. There were mountains upon mountains of metal scraps, destroyed machines, and lines of nonfunctional cars. Despite the mess of mostly garbage, this was a great place to find some goods. "One man's trash is another man's treasure," Souda would say to himself as he was climbing on a mountain scrap, looking for anything to take. With some gloves on, the mechanic dug through the metal and other worthless junk to find something of worth. After about a minute of digging, Kazuichi cheered to himself as he found himself a small kitchen oven. Though it was broken, there were many parts in it that was very much still functional. Placing it in his duffle bag, Kazuichi continued to look for whatever junk he can use.

* * *

After about an hour in, Souda snuck himself through junkyard, passing any guards and dogs, and made his way to the car section. Walking through the isle of broken down cars, Kazuichi walked towards the very end to find his favorite vehicle in this entire place. A massive, flame decorated, van. Though, like the rest of the vehicles here, it had lost its engine and wheels so it could no longer be driven. However, the surface of the van still looked good with no massive bump on it. 

Souda walked behind the van as he opened the door and entered inside. Turning on his electric lamp, we see that there were some tools, litter was all over the floor, cardboard covering all the windows, and a blanket and pillows for comfort. It was pretty obvious that this van was Souda's hangout place whenever he snuck into the junkyard and find himself good parts.

Setting his duffle bag down, Kazuichi sat down as he dug through and took out the goodies he found today. From broken appliances, to good mechanical parts, and, surprisingly, an RC toy car that was fixable, Souda hit the junk pot today. 

"Aw yeah, so much great stuff I got today. I don't even know where to start," he said to himself in excitement, feeling like a kid in a candy store. 

"Maybe I'll start with this one." Souda picks up the toy car as he grabbed a screwdriver near him.

But before he could do anything, his phone began to buzz. Kazuichi pulled out his device and looked at it to see what it is. It was a notification for his social media account, MonoBook, telling him that there was something new. Souda decided to check it out as he unlocked his phone. As soon as he saw what the notification wanted to show him, all of Kazuichi's happiness disappeared. Turning into a sadness as he frowned in bitterness.

What he saw was a picture of his classmates smiling at the camera, with the ocean and the main deck in the background, posted on the Class 77B page for everyone to see. In the description of it saying, "Sonia here, having a wonderful time with all my classmates!!!"

"All my classmates?" Souda said to himself as he laughed at this like a sad joke. After all, he was the only one not at the party. But he knew that they wouldn't notice something like that since he was pretty much forgotten. It was always like this since last semester. No, his entire life.

All throughout his life, Kazuichi had no friends. Remembering back in elementary, he was basically a nerd, with black hair and glasses, that studied a lot and tinkered with machines with a look that made him blend with the crowd. He was bullied and taken advantage of because of that. In middle school, the mechanic decided he had enough and changed his appearance to a punk-ish look to make himself look intimidating and cool looking. The result was the people started to leave him alone and the bullying stopped. In fact, people stopped paying attention to him all together. That was when his loneliness really began. Souda thought that maybe being accepted into Hope's Peak Academy and becoming the Ultimate Mechanic would help him finally find some friends. However, that wasn't the case.

All because of his stupid obsession with Sonia Nevermind. As a child that suffered bullying and had family problems back home, Souda dreamt of a beautiful, blonde girlfriend that would be his side and make him feel better, be an escape from the cruel reality that was life. However, this led to becoming an oblivious stalker to the Ultimate Princess. This not only brought a bad imagine towards Sonia, but made him the butt monkey of the class. It was by far one of his biggest regrets in his life which Kazuichi was glad that he finally realized how pointless it was and got over Sonia in four months. After apologizing to her, Souda, at that point, decided to move on.

However, that wasn't easy. Apparently his obsession with Sonia and acting like an idiot was the only thing that made him stand out. Because after that, everyone pretty much stopped talking to him. While everyone was busy being chums with each other, Souda was all alone, doing his own thing. He was only ever called when one of them wanted him to fix something of theirs or make sure everything held on correctly for any event. Events he was never invited or included in to the point he stopped hoping they would. This MonoBook picture only seemed to rub the fact that he was still an unlikable, lonely, loser. 

Feeling some tears appearing, Kazuichi began to wipe them off his eyes and exited out of MonoBook. "Whatever, I already accepted the fact that they'll never like me. So, I don't need them," Souda said himself, upset.

Wanting to either forget the picture or get over this negative feeling, Souda put on some earphones, put up his music, and began fixing the RC toy car. He should know by now that no matter what he does or what change he does himself, inside or appearance, nothing about his miserable life would change.

At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

In the depths of space, where the planet Earth and Moon are in full view. Everything seemed normal as expected of this vast unknown. That is until something came into view. A strange, alien looking spaceship is traveling through the void at incredible speeds as it entered into the planet's atmosphere. As heat build up around the ship, turning it into a flaming comet, inside the transportation is an alien. A human looking one with red skin and a strange suit that consisted of black and green with white gloves. And on the fingers of his right hand was a strange looking emerald ring. The red-skinned man was in terrible condition as purple blood oozed out of his abdomen. It was clear that he didn't have long to live. But he had to keep fighting death. As there was one thing he absolutely needed to do before he decease.

Eventually, the spaceship crash lands on a remote island, specifically on the beach. After the large sound of the explosion, the environment became silent as only the sounds of fire appeared. The ship was now a wreck as many pieces scattered around the area either buried in the sand or lost in the wilderness. And fire had appeared all over the place due to the explosion. It seemed that no one could survive a crash like that. 

However, the mysterious alien was able to survive thanks to a green energy surrounding him as he laid in the rough sand. When the green light disappeared, the alien lifted his hand and activated his ring. 

"Find...him, quickly," he uttered.

Back with Souda, the mechanic was still doing his tinkering with the toy until he was finally done. Smiling in satisfaction, Kazuichi lifted the newly fixed RC toy car. "Aw man, this toy looks perfect. Even looks like something you see in a fancy toy store," he said happily as he puts the toy car into his duffle bag. "Maybe I'll donate this somewhere. I bet any kid would love it."

Kazuichi then grabbed onto the RC's remote control. "Now to fix this and the toy car can be used again."

Then suddenly, the van rapidly shook for a few seconds before stopping, scaring the daylights out of Souda. "What the hell?!" Kazuichi said, breathing heavily as he made his way towards the backdoor of the van. "What was that all of a su-" 

As soon as the mechanic opened the door, his face changed to absolutely shock, becoming silent. Kazuichi saw that not only was the van covered in a bright green light, but the vehicle is over a thousand feet in the air. All Souda did was back away, closing the door in the process, as he sat back down. Then, on instinct, Kazuichi gave himself a quick jab to his gut, causing him some pain. 

"Okay...this is not a dream," he groaned in pain. "Then what is hell is going on?"

The van continued to fly through the air until it reached the remote island. The vehicle descended towards the beach as it safely landed onto the sand. Once this happened, Souda slowly opened the backdoor and exited the van. He was surprised to see that he was transported to a random beach of all things. 

"Okay, this is not what I expect to be taken to," Souda said, still shocked by all this. "But why am I here?" 

As the mechanic looked began to look around the area, Souda's head stopped moving as his eyes spotted the crashed spaceship. "Holy crap, what happened?"

As he continued to see the flaming, destroyed vessel, a groan was made which got Kazuichi's attention. Seeing where the noise was coming from, his eyes widen in horror and disbelief. Souda was paralyzed for a moment when he saw the red-skinned man laying in the sand, soaked in his own blood. "Oh my god," the mechanic uttered as he then ran towards the stranger.

Kazuichi kneeled down to the man as he checked on his wound. "Oh man, oh man, what do I do?! Maybe if I move him to the van, I can do something!" he said to himself as Souda began to pick up the stranger. 

"No...it's alright," the stranger said, waving his hand as Kazuichi laid him back down. "It's too late for me…"

"Come on man. That can't be true. I'm sure if I do something I can-" Souda was interrupted as the red-skinned man grabbed onto his jumpsuit and pulled him closer towards him. "It's okay. I knew this day would come...eventually. So...we mustn't waste time," the stranger said, his voice growing weaker by the second. "What...is your name?"

Souda was silent for a moment as he was trying to comprehend all this, but eventually answered. "Souda. Kazuichi Souda."

"Souda. My name...is Abin Sur. I have…brought you here...because you were chosen."

"Chosen? Chosen by what?"

"By this." Abin Sur lifts his hand to show Kazuichi a green ring with a unique symbol of a circle with two tangent bars. "You have been chosen...to be its next wielder."

"What? I-I feel like it made a mistake. There's no way-"

"The ring...does not make a mistake...when choosing it's wielder," Abin Sur spoke, interrupting the mechanic. "Take the ring...and put it on...your finger. Please."

Despite the fear and doubt he was experiencing right now, Souda decided to do what the dying man said and slowly took the ring and put it on his right index finger. "Okay, now what?" he asked.

"Point the ring...inside the battery," Abin Sur said, pointing at a green object near them. Souda quickly went towards the object and picked it up. The mechanic was surprised to see that the object is an old-fashioned oil lantern. But the strange thing about it was that instead of a fire, there was a bright green emerald glow. Something about the light felt powerful yet beautiful to see at the same time. Remembering what he had to do, Kazuichi pointed the ring towards the green light, waiting for the alien's instructions.

"Now...repeat these words...In brightest...day." 

"In brightest day."

"In blackest.. night."

"In blackest night."

"No evil shall...escape my sight."

"No evil shall escape my sight."

"Let those who worship...evil's might."

"Let those who worship evil's might."

"Beware...my power...Green Lantern's light."

"Beware my power...Green Lantern's light?"

Souda's confused thoughts were interrupted as the glow with the lantern emitted a beam of light that went towards the ring. The ring glowed bright with an emerald light. Then, a green flame appeared and began to engulf the stunned mechanic. Despite being on fire, the flames didn't harm him. Souda felt so much power flow through his body, that he felt he could do whatever came to his imagination. The mythical flames began to slowly disappear to reveal Kazuichi Souda, but this time, he was now wearing the same green and black uniform like the one Abin Sur had. Though he no longer has his cap on as his whole hair is out.

Once the transformation was done, Souda looked at himself with complete awe. The change of clothes and power flowing through him made the mechanic feel like a completely different person from before.

"You are now a...Green Lantern. One of the protectors...of the universe," uttered Abin Sur, getting Souda's attention once more. "The Guardians...will sent for someone...to get you."

"Protect the ring...use it...wisely…"

Like that, Abin Sur took his last breath and succumb to his injury.

"Wait, Abin Sur! Who's coming to get me?! Who are the Guardians? What's this all about?" Souda shouted, more confused by all this as he shook the stranger to wake up. But it was all futile, the Green Lantern known as Abin Sur is dead.

Knowing this, Kazuichi just stood there, completely confused by all this. What is a Green Lantern? Who are the guardians? And why was he chosen? He was left with more questions than answers. Despite that, looking at the deceased man, Souda felt that it was appropriate to give him a proper burial. 

"Damn, how the hell do I bury him? I'm going to need a shovel or something to start digging," he said to himself, thinking.

Just then, the ring glowed and emitted a green energy which formed into a shovel. Kazuichi was taken aback by this as he didn't expect this. When he went and touched it, the mechanic was surprised to see what he could grab it, like it was an actual object with mass.

"Holy crap, I just imagine a shovel and this ring made it," Souda said in awe as he looked at the ring. "I wonder..."

Kazuichi began to use his imagination to think of something to summon. Then the ring create another energy object as it took the form of wrench. Then, in quick session, Souda turned the wrench into a sledgehammer, then to a sword, then a toy airplane, and finally into a massive minigun.

"Holy crap," he said as he wield the minigun. He face of awe changed into amazement and happiness. "This is so cool! I never knew I could do something like this! Oh man, the things I can make with this ring."

While he was excited by what else he could do with the ring, Souda was reminded of what he had to do. He still had to give Abin Sur a proper burial. So with the knowledge he gained, Souda used the ring to create a light construct, taking the form of a drill. The mechanic uses the drill to create a hole big and deep enough to bury the red-skinned man. Once it was done, Kazuichi used the ring to pick up the former green lantern and placed him in the hole, which he buried up. With all that done, Kazuichi did a prayer for the stranger.

"Abin Sur, I may not have known you since we only talked for about a minute before you died. I don't even know what kind of person you were or what you did. But like anyone else, you deserve a proper burial. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I hope you're able to rest in peace," Souda chanted as he put his hands in a prayer position. He stood there for a minute or two before he left and went back to the van. 

"Man, this day just got crazy. Never in my life did I think something like this would happen to me," Kazuichi said to himself, processing everything that just happened. "While it is cool that I got something out of this, I'm questioning how the hell do I get off this place."

Souda began to brainstorm on what to do until he looked at green ring. "Maybe…"

The mechanic raised his arm to the sky as he got into a flying position. "Okay, here goes nothing."

"To infinity and beyond!"

And by some crazy coincidence, the ring powered up and launched Kazuichi high into the sky, going above the clouds. At first, this scared the mechanic due to how high he was and surprise that his idea actually worked. Though eventually, that fear turned into flat out excitement and laughter. It was surprisingly easy for him to get the hang of this and fly natural. It was an incredible experience as his heart beat went faster than it has ever been before. The feeling of the air hitting his face, being able to reach heights that even no bird alive could reach, and being able to go at speeds faster than any known jet plane in the world with ease, this is a wonderful feeling Souda was going through. 

"This is awesome! Waaaaaahooooooo!!"

The mechanic could just fly like this without a care in the world. Flying fast, doing tricks, just having the feeling of freedom would have been enough. 

However, Souda remembered that he was flying so that he could fly back home to his dorm at Hope's Peak. So Kazuichi didn't waste any time and flew to the direction to where he believed Japan was. Because, if the mechanic was being honest, he had no idea which direction to take to get back home. It would of taken Souda a while to find land. But thankfully, the ring allowed him to more at incredible speeds to make things easier. It only took Kazuichi a couple seconds to finally spot the coast of Japan's beach in the horizon.

"Finally, now I can get back to my room and sleep this off," the mechanic said to himself, really wanting to go to sleep after this crazy day.

However, Souda stopped himself as he spotted something in the distance. It was some kind of giant boat with very bright lights. Despite the distance, Kazuichi recognize the vessel. 

"Wait a minute? Is that what I think it is?" Souda said as he used his power ring to form binoculars to get a closer look. He was surprised how far the construct allowed him to see but was thankful nonetheless.

It seems that his suspicion was correct as the boat is indeed the cruise ship known as the S.S. Novoselic. Apparently one of the country's ships that Sonia is using to celebrate her birthday party. The things people can get as royalty is incredible.

Though that awe slowly changed into jealous as Souda put down the binoculars. He felt angry and jealous by the fact his classmates were having the time of their lives at a possible one of a lifetime cruise ship party. While he was elsewhere, not giving a damn about him. Even when Kazuichi gained something incredible today, it's not like he can shared this with anyone. However, Souda shook that thought away.

"Whatever, they can have fun with their party for all I care," Kazuichi scoffed as he was about to fly away. 

That he until he heard a sound. A sound that sent a chill down his spine. As sound he was familiar with. A sound of gunshots. And it came directly at the cruise ship.

Souda immediately created binoculars once more and looked at the cruise ship again. Only this time, zoomed in enough to see the people on the vessel. What he saw was truly a horrible sight for anyone.

The mechanic saw all of the people on the boat being pushed by intimidating men with assault rifles. All of them were being forced to into the main deck of the cruise, with many more men aiming their weapons at them to make sure they didn't escape. He even saw a few dead bodies on the floor, showing that they were the ones that tried to fight back and paid the price. One that really got his sight was his entire classroom as they were all grouped together, a few of them that knew how to fight were knocked out. With Sonia Nevermind at full center of it all as she was face to face with a bearded man with an eyepatch, which he assumed was the leader. So far, things were not looking good in the slightest.

"Oh crap," Souda uttered, scared and shocked by all this. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"I need to get the police involved, get help. Maybe there's police nearby to-"

Kazuichi stopped his muttering when he looked at the ring on his finger. This helped him remember that he had powers now. He could go and save them from this threat. But he was hesitating himself as Souda didn't know if he would be of any help considering he just got this ring. What could he do against trained and experienced terrorists? Even if he had an incredible power.

But his thoughts were interrupted when Souda heard another gunshot. Looking back at the ship, the mechanic's face changed to complete horror as he saw one of the men with a smoking gun. And in front of him was a dead child, no older than eight. Even worse, the man was smiling at this like it was an accomplishment while other people were crying from this.

The sight was so unbelievable and horrible for Kazuichi that it make him paralyzed with fear as tears appeared. But then that emotion changed into something else. It changed into anger. His hands tighten into fists and his face changed to reflect his current emotion. Seeing this was more than enough to tell Souda what needed to be done. He wasn't going to let any hesitation prevent him from stopping this horrific tragedy. It seemed that the ring responded to that emotion as Kazuichi was now flying towards the cruise ship in order to put an end to this.

* * *

**_ Cruise Ship _ **

This was supposed to be a fun night. A party where everyone of her classmates and others could have the time of their lives. Where the only sounds that were made were of shouts of joy and laughter. That was what Sonia was telling herself during all this. But things really took a complete 180 turn here. From gunshots and the murder of a couple of the ship's staff and security, she, her entire class, and everyone else on the cruise ship were now held at gunpoint by a dangerous mercenary group. 

Nevermind looked at her classmates to see how they were doing. Many of their emotions varied from being serious about this while being quiet with the others scared with a couple of them crying. Many of her other classmates, Pekoyama, Nekomaru, and Owari, were knocked out and tied up. Sonia tried to stay strong through all this but she was just as scared as everyone else. Just then, a man walked up towards the princess. While he wore the same mercenary-like outfit like the others, his biggest feature on him was the black beard and an eyepatch on his right eye. 

"Well princess, I must say that this party of yours is absolutely incredible. Good food, nice music, and all of it on a cruise. You really went the extra mile here," the man said with a grin on his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sonia said, demanding to know.

"Oh that's right, none of us actually introduced ourselves," he said, jokingly. "Where are my manners? While I can't tell you our names, I'll tell you that we're a bunch of mercenaries for hire. I believe this should be enough to tell you who we are." He showed the princess their logo which was a black hawk with its wings stretched out. Sonia silently gasped as she realized who they were.

"You're...you're the Black Hawks," she uttered.

"Black Hawks?" Mahiru questioned.

"They're a mercenary group well known in my country for doing misdeeds someone hires them to do as long as they had the money. They've been an enemy to my family for years," Sonia explained in fright.

"Exactly. Your royal family have usually been a pain in our ass when it came to our jobs. Luckily for us, when we found out that you were out of your country and home, out here in the ocean, we found the perfect opportunity to get some needed revenge," he said as he chucked. "As for what we're going to do with you, we're just going to use you for ransom since my group are running low on money. You know how it is."

"Is it the same with the rest of us?" Sonia asked.

"That too, although they aren't that value compared to you. So it won't matter to the world if we killed a few," he said with a shit eating grin that made Soina grit with anger.

"You heartless bastard," she growled. 

"Hey relax, as long as they do we say and don't cause any trouble, then we have nothing to worry about."

Just then, a scream was made and many turned to see what was happening. They see one of the grunts fighting a woman as it looked like he was taking something from her. "Give me the fucking necklace, you bitch!"

"Please, let go of me!"

The struggle continued until a small child came in bit on the mercenary's arm, which caused the man to let go of the woman. In retaliation, the man shoved the boy to the ground and pulled out a pistol. "Little brat," he growled as he aimed his weapon at the boy.

"Don't do it!" Sonia yelled.

But it was too late, the mercenary pulled the trigger and shot the boy, killing him instantly. "Johnny!" The woman, who's the mother, screamed in agony as she held the dead boy. 

"Jesus man, the hell are you doing?" the leader said annoyed.

"Boss, I just wanted the damn necklace from the woman since we'd get a lot of money out of it. But she had to fight back along with that little shit. I was just doing what was necessary," the grunt said, casually.

"Just make sure you don't kill too many. I don't want a fucking mess around here."

"Sure thing boss. Now…" The grunt faced the crying woman again as he aimed his pistol at her head. "Where were we?"

However, just then, a green light came out of nowhere and launched the mercenary away, making him hit the railing of the boat and knocking him unconscious. Everyone was shocked by this sudden action as the mercenaries prepared themselves for this.

"What the hell?" the leader said, weapon ready. 

As the mercenaries looked around to find the threat, the green light appeared again and rammed two more of them, knocking them out. And like that, each and every mercenary, one by one, were being rammed by a mysterious green light and brought into unconsciousness. Seeing this, the mercenary leader grabbed Sonia by the neck and aimed his gun on her head. 

"You're coming with me and if any of you follow me, I'll put a bullet in her head," the leader said as he quickly made his way into the ship's corridors.

* * *

Back with Souda, floating over the ship, he was generally surprised to see that he had managed to knock out all the mercenaries on the ship's deck. He felt some kind of accomplishment that he was able to do all this. However, this was far from over as Kazuichi felt there was more of them and had to be ready.

Just as he was about to fly down to the cruise ship to check on the people, the mechanic stopped himself as he realized something. Using his ring to make a mirror, Souda look to see that his face was very much visible and recognizable. "Damn it, I can't go in there like this. Everyone and my classmates will know who I am and things could get complicated," he said to himself. "I need to disguise myself so they won't know it's me."

Using the ring, Kazuichi created accessories that helped hide his identity. A mouth mask to cover his shark teeth, a helmet for his pink hair, and another mask to hide his eyes. Examining his face again, Souda grin to himself as this disguise was perfect. With that, Souda flew towards the ship and made his landing. 

Once he was at full view to everyone on the cruise ship, they all looked at Souda with awe and shock. He even saw a few of them become tense as they prepared for the worst. Kazuichi couldn't blame them since he's basically a mysterious person that came out of nowhere and has superpowers. But he didn't pay attention to that as he walked towards class 77B, specifically his teacher Yukizome. 

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked Chisa as he helped her up.

"I'm...okay. But who are you?" she questioned, is awe by looking at him.

"I'm just someone who was passing by and saw you guys needed help," he said, assuring them that he isn't a threat. "Is everyone where safe?"

"Yes, of course. Other than a few casualties, everyone should be fine," she answered.

"That's good to hear," he said, happily. Though he still felt bittersweet because there were casualties involved. But he'll have to deal with that later.

Souda then looks at the unconscious Peko, Nidai, and Akane with worry. "What happen to them?"

"They were hit on the back of the head, rendered unconscious. They were considered a threat," Chisa explained.

"D-don't wo-worry, the three haven't suffer any extreme injuries, so they'll be fine," Mikan pointed out as she checked in them.

"That's good to hear. But back to important matters, who are these people and why are they here?" Souda asked.

"They apparently called themselves the Black Hawks. Mercenaries for hire. From what they said they wanted to hold us for ransom," Yukizome explained.

"Yeah, it was awful," Mahiru added in, getting the mechanic's attention. "They came out of nowhere, shoot their guns and forces us here. We were just having fun until they threatened our lives. They were even gloating during all this before you came. Then their leader ran off with So-"

Koizumi's eyes widen in fear upon remembering. She then ran towards him and grabbing onto his shoulders, beginning to plead. "You have to save Sonia! Or they'll do something horrible to her!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Kazuichi said as he grabbed a hold of her and calmed her down. "What do you mean by save Sonia?"

"That's right, the leader took our friend, Sonia, inside the ship. He said he shoot her if we went after her," Nanami spoke out, just scared about her classmate's life.

Hearing that brought a lot of fright from hearing this news. But the feeling changed into anger and determination. While Souda may have gotten over her and rid his obsessive feelings towards her, Sonia was still his classmate and there were people that cared about her. So he knew he had to save her no matter what.

"In that case, I'm going after them and saving your friend," Kazuichi said with determination. "Do you guys might know where he might have taken Sonia?"

The only response he got was many of them shaking their heads and the others not responding. 

"Sorry man, there's a lot of places where the bastard could of taken her," Fuyuhiko spoke out. "Besides, there could be more mercenaries still inside. So that could be a problem." Hearing that made Kazuichi groan in frustration.

"Damn it. Even worse since I don't know anything about this ship or how many more mercenaries there are so I'll be going in blind," Souda said annoyed as he looked at his ring. "I wish I could just scan this ship and know where they are and how many."

**_"Affirmative"_ **

Kazuichi blinked for a moment before looking at the ring in shock by the fact that it talked. Just then, the ring sent out a green wave around the ship before it responded again.

**_"All remaining mercenaries are in the boiler room of the ship with only seven remaining as well as about fifteen hostages with them. With a hostage being held by their leader."_ **

Souda was quiet for a moment as this was completely new to him. He did not think the ring would be able to talk back to him like that. But, he shook it off as there was still business he had to deal with.

"Okay, now I know how I should handle this. I want everyone here to move to a safer location and to tie up the other mercenaries good and tight. I have a feeling they'll try to attack again when they wake up," he instructed class 77B to do. "I'll take care of the rest." He then made way towards the inside of the ship.

"Wait."

Souda stop in his tracks as he turned around to see Koizumi walk up to him with worry on her face. 

"Please, bring our friend back safe and sound," she said with desperation in her voice.

Hearing that, Kazuichi was now more determined to save Sonia and take down these Black Hawks. "I will," he replied as he flew into the ship's corridors.

* * *

**_ Boiler Room _ **

After a quick flight, Kazuichi finally made it to the boiler room of the ship. Hiding behind a crate, he took a look at the room filled with pipes, levels, dials, and other machinery. And in the center of it all was the hostages, presumably the boiler room staff, as they were surrounded by six mercenaries with their guns aimed at them. And in what seemed to be the office for the boiler room, there was the leader with Sonia beside him, very much afraid by all this. 

Souda knew he had to take down all of these mercenaries at once along with the leader or else someone could get killed. So he began to brainstorm ideas on how to deal with this. So he began to think of different superpowers Souda's seen from the manga and comic books he's read before that maybe his ring could replicate. Then an idea came up.

"Hey ring, could you make me turn invisible?" he asked the ring quietly.

_**"Affirmative. It should be simple enough."** _

In an instant, the ring turned Souda invisible as he was completely out of sight and bend with the environment. "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

As that was going on, Sonia was sitting on a chair as the leader of the Black Hawks was pointing a gun at her, thinking of what to do right now. The fact that someone or something had come out of nowhere and put a massive dent to his plans was unexpected. Even worse, the green light could come after him.

"Damn it all. Years of planning and supplies use for this, down the fucking drain. This was not supposed to happen," the leader growled quietly. "What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"I suggest that you surrender."

The leader was taken out of his thoughts when he looked at Sonia, who had spoken. "It's obvious at this point that this green threat is going to defeat you considering it had disposed of the rest of your men," she said to him. "Your only option at this point is to surrender to prevent any more casua-"

The Ultimate Princess was interrupted when the leader backhanded her in the face, forcing her to the floor. Sonia held her cheek in pain as it was bruised, tearing up.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion!" he shouted as he stomped on Sonia's back, yelping in pain. "My plans may have failed, but that doesn't mean I'm out!"

He then grabbed Nevermind by the hair as he pulled her face to face. "Besides, as long as I have you as a hostage, I'll be perfectly fine. After all, you're worth more than everyone on this ship combined."

As he said that, the window of the office was broken into pieces as something burst inside. The leader of the Black Hawks was caught off guard by this as he was suddenly punched in the face, crashing into the wall.

Sonia was surprised by this as she laid on the floor. She wondered who was responsible for this as the princess didn't see anyone else in the room. That is until a green light appeared then quickly disappeared to reveal a stranger in a green and black uniform, which was Kazuichi. While he was glad Sonia was alive, Souda was more focused on the leader, who was slowly getting back up, as he had a face of anger. As he took care of the remaining mercenaries and save the crew, the mechanic had witness this pathetic human being hurt Sonia. He wasn't going to let that stand. 

As the mercenary leader was about to pull out his second pistol to retaliate, Souda had already closed the gap between them. "You fucking scum!" Kazuichi shouted as he punched the leader in the face, making him drop his weapon. At that point, it became a fist brawl. Despite the mercenary leader being leagues more skill in combat, that didn't matter to Souda as he overwhelmed him with his overpowered strength and speed. Even when the leader got a good hit on the green stranger, it didn't slow Kazuichi down as he continued his onslaught on the man. Souda just kept on attacking the man to the point that he was positive that he broke a bone or two. At that point, the leader was already close to unconsciousness as he could barely stand properly let alone fight back. Despite this, Souda still wasn't satisfied as he wanted to make the man suffer as he was about to punch him again.

_'Souda…'_

Hearing that, Kazuichi stopped himself from punching the man as his fist was mere inches towards his face. He just stood there quietly as the mechanic was wondering what the voice was and why of all time he was remembering it. Until he recognized it. The voice belonged to her.

_'There's nothing wrong with feeling anger and wanting revenge. But, you should never act on them. Because you're not like that. You're a kind boy.'_

The voice and words were enough to get Souda's head straight and finally stop as he let the mercenary leader collapse to the ground, unconscious. Now with the threat taken care of, Kazuichi paid his attention at Sonia, who was looking at him with a neutral, hard to read look. 

"Hey, um...are you okay? Need any help?" he asked.

The response Souda got was her immediately running up to him and tightly hugging him. While caught off guard, he could hear Sonia begin to cry heavily on his chest. "Thank you...thank you…" she muttered with a voice filled with gratitude. Hearing that, Kazuichi had a warm smile on him as he hugged her back to comfort her. 

"Your welcome."

* * *

After about a couple minutes of her crying, Sonia had finally stopped crying and calmed herself. With that, the disguised Souda and Sonia left the office, with the mechanic carrying the unconscious leader in a green restraint. They walked back to the boiler room to meet with the freed crewmen, who had just finished tying up the other mercenaries and keeping an eye on them.

"Hey guys, looks like things are taken care of here," Souda asked the crewmen. 

"Yup, other than a few bruises, we're fine. We also called the others on the deck to let them know we're alright. They also told us that all the mercenaries are locked up so they won't be attacking us anytime soon," the boss of the crewmen explained to Souda, who sighed in relief.

"That's great to hear," Souda replied.

"Yeah, all we have to do is get this ship moving and get back to land. So the police can deal with them," the boss said happily.

"Uh boss, that might be a problem!" one of the crewmen shouted, getting the boss's attention. "It looks like the mercenaries mess up and destroyed some of the controls here! It wouldn't be safe for us to drive this ship back to shore if we don't have access to the engines here!"

"What?! Can't we fixed it?!" the boss yelled, displeased by this.

"We can but it'll take hours! And even then, we don't have the necessary parts to make a full repair! So at this point, our option is to call for someone to pick us up and wait!"

"God damn it," the boss grunted in frustration. "That'll take too long. And I really don't want to wait with these bastards here considering they could come up with something to take back control."

"So what do we do?" another crewman asked. At that point, they all began to think of what to do next.

"Wait!" Sonia spoke up loudly getting everyone's attention. "It's possible that our green savior has an idea that could help us here. Maybe even fix the controls!"

With that said, everyone turned their attention the Souda, the green savior, who looked a bit taken aback by this sudden change. But, nevertheless, Kazuichi began to think of what to do. He could fix the controls with him being a mechanic and the ring would make this easier and faster to do. However, something else came in mind.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I can fix the controls," Souda said as he looked at his ring with a grin. "But, I think I have a better idea in mind.

* * *

_** Docks ** _

Somewhere in the docks of Kanto, we see a small security post. Inside it is a security officer as he was currently reading a manga, Red Eyed Killer, out of boredom. "Hm, this has good ideas, but the execution of them and characters are terribly written," he said as he continued reading.

Just then, a tapping sound was made on the glass on his post, stopping the guard from reading. The security guard went outside to see who it was out there that was calling him. Stepping outside, he didn't see anyone out there, only boats and cargo as far as the eye could see. 

"Excuse me, sir!"

The guard was taken aback by the sudden voice and turned to see where it was coming from. The man's eyes widen in shock by what he was seeing. He saw Souda floating in front of him and above him is the S.S. Novoselic as it was being carried by a bright green hand construct. 

"Is there a free dock here where I can put this ship at?!" Souda asked loudly.

While the security guard was quiet by the utter ridiculousness of a ship in the air, he responded by shaky pointing to the left. Souda look to the left and saw a free spot to put the ship at. "Thank you!" Souda shouted with a smile as he and the ship floated to the open dock.

As the mechanic left, the security guard fell on his butt to the ground. Questioning what he saw was real or not. Though there was one thing he knew. He was not going to forget about this in a lifetime.

* * *

Back at the cruise ship, once it was placed in the docks, everyone was now sitting around as they waited for the police to come. The ship's crew, along with the awoken Peko, Nekomaru, and Akane, got all the mercenaries together as they tied them nice and tight. And Mikan was currently checking and nursing the injured. Souda flew back to the deck and was greeted by Sonia and Yukizome. 

"Green savior, I can't thank you enough for coming to our rescue. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't come," the princess said, expressing her gratitude towards the hero. 

"It's fine. All I did was do what anyone would do in a situation like that. I'm just glad I was able to stop them before they did anything worse," Kazuichi said casually.

"Maybe, but you really did do a lot of good here today. You are definitely what others would call a hero," Chisa commented, causing the masked hero to smile.

Just then, the rest of class 77B ran up and surrounded the green hero, acting like a bunch of fans meeting a famous celebrity.

"Oh my god! Never in Ibuki's life did she think she see an actual superhero!" Ibuki said cheerfully.

"That was incredible. It was like seeing a video game come to life," Chiaki commented.

"You are definitely hero material. Especially with that nice body of yours," Teruteru commented in his typical sexual tone. 

"The costume, the mask, and the powers I saw. You've given me so much inspiration on what characters I can make for my anime," Ryota said.

"Oh yeah! You certainly showed your fighting spirit out there!" Nekomaru shouted with so much enthusiasm.

Hearing all these comments, Souda couldn't help but smile happily from this. After all, this was a really long time since he's ever been praised. Even more surprising that level of positivity from the comments was this high. The mechanic truly felt special because of this.

As this happened, Mikan came up to the class, nervous as usual as she had news for them. "G-good news everyone, it seems like no one was seriously injured so we should be good."

"That's great to hear Tsumiki," Yukizome said.

"Although, we lost people today. It's only ten people, but still, it's a tragedy," Mikan said in a sad tone.

The atmosphere became gloomy as they were reminded of the people that lost their lives tonight. Kazuichi was even looking at the rows of the deceased as they were laying the floor with white sheets over them. Specifically, he was looking at the crying woman as she was grieving over her child's deceased body. It was such a heartbreaking sight to see. It made him hate himself for not being able to prevent this. 

"If only I'd gotten here sooner…" he uttered angrily, gritting his teeth and gripping his hand into a fist. He thought of the many ways he could have stopped this from happening. Calling himself pathetic for not taking that option in the first place. 

Then suddenly, Souda felt someone held onto his wrist, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked to see Mahiru, who was giving him her famous scolding glare that meant she was going to set him straight. 

"I know what you're thinking about so you better stop now!" Koizumi scolded him as she continued. "Don't think for a second that you're responsible for that kid's death. You weren't the one that led to his death. He died because that mercenary bastard shot him. And he and his friends would have killed more of us if you didn't come in and take them out. So stop thinking you were responsible because you weren't!"

While Kazuichi was taken aback by her words, though he expected Mahiru to act like this from past experience, he was surprised to see her face changes into a saddened and understanding look. "You did what you could. Even if we lost people today, you saved us from an event that would have been the death of us all," she said with a sense of relief and gratitude.

Souda was generally surprised to hear Koizumi say something like that to him. But he was glad she did as the mechanic felt like he really needed it.

"She's right," Pekoyama spike out, getting the green savior's attention. "From experience, in these kinds of situations, it's expected that someone could die at any moment. That's the harsh truth. What matters is that you were able to save everyone on this cruise from the same fate."

"Exactly, it sucks that we lost people, but let's just be happy that every else made it out safe and alive," Fuyuhiko added in, smiling.

Kazuichi stood there quietly as he processed everything his classmates told him. Eventually, he was able to grin to himself. It's sad that people died today. But at least he saved everyone from sharing their fate as they can continue to live on with their lives. "Thank you guys. I really needed that," he said happily with the class smiling back.

"Anyway, have you called the police to come?" the mechanic asked the princess. 

"Affirmative, the police along with the Special Assault Team will come in about a minute or two to apprehend the Black Hawks. We won't have to worry about them anymore," Sonia explained, happy about this.

"If that's the case, then my work here is done," Souda said as he began to walk towards the edge of the ship.

"You're not going to stay?" Imposter spoke out.

"Nah, not really a fan of being interrogated by the police. You know, superhero stuff. Secret identity and whatnot," Kazuichi explained as he began to float. Just as he was about to fly off, Mahiru grabbed onto his wrist, getting the green savior's attention.

"Wait, can you at least us who you are or a title of some kind?" the photographer asked him with many of his classmates waiting in anticipation.

Souda was silent as he was somewhat panicking in his head as he didn't have a name for himself. There's no way he was going to tell them his real identity. And he couldn't come up with a good hero name. The only hero name he got from was from Sonia, but that's it. But then, he remembered a title that the alien, Abin Sur, gave him. A title that he got when the ring chose him as it's next wielder. Remembering that, Souda looks back at his class with confidence in his eyes.

"For obvious reasons, I can't tell you my real name. But as for my title. Call me...Green Lantern."

With that, Green Lantern flew off the ship and into the night sky, leaving a bright green trail behind and making class 77B speechless in awe. 

Souda flew through the skies as he was finally heading back to his dorm room. While it was such an amazing experience for him today from saving people, to being given a powerful ring, Kazuichi was relief that he could finally go home and get some sleep. 

"Man, today was an experience. Never in my life would I imagine myself doing all that," he said to himself as he looked at the emerald ring. "While I still have questions about all this, I'll ask them tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to lie on my bed and sleep this off like it was a bad hangover."

While Kazuichi Souda didn't know what challenges or events that would happen to him now that he has this green ring, he would have to prepare himself for those to come. So, for now, Souda will have to wait until whoever will come to pick him up and start his journey as a Green Lantern.

* * *

_ **Space, Unknown Planet** _

In deep space, we see a deserted planet that's near our solar system. This yellow planet was a completely rocky terrain with no signs of organic life. The planet was completely empty. It was until we see something lying on the ground. It was some man looking machine of red and blue. It was completely motionless as it didn't look like there wasn't any power in it. That is until

_"...Reboot Sequence Complete"_

Like that, the eyes of the android brighten up green and began to stand up. Picking up a mechanical staff, the android checked on its systems to see if everyone is functional. With everyone looking fine, the machine used some kind of tracking system and looked around the depths of space. It kept looking until the system picked up something. An energy source. Fueled by willpower.

_"Will detected."_

Uttering those two words, the android activated its rockets on its feet and began to fly through the black endless sea of stars and planets. To go to its main target. To kill the Green Lantern.


	2. Robot Attack - Kazuichi Souda vs The Manhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a Green Lantern, Kazuichi will now be forced to face an unexpected foe from the stars above. A strange machine only known as a Manhunter. How will the mechanic be able to deal with this threat? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy, Andrew78591, here with a new chapter for Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light. Glad to see that this one got some small yet good feedback and I hope you all enjoy what's to come with this fic.
> 
> Now let's get this story started. 
> 
> Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin

**_Hope's Peak Academy, Dormhouse_ **

Inside his room, which had a bunch of tools and machinery laying around the floor, is Souda. Sleeping away after the events that happened yesterday night. Everything was very much peaceful until...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The sound of his phone's alarm went off and rang loudly throughout the room. Taking action, the mechanic grabs his phone and immediately turns it off, groaning in annoyance, as he wanted to sleep some more, but the alarm had fully awakened by now. Begrudgingly, he got up to a sitting position and began stretching his arms and shoulders. 

"Man, what a dream. To think I actually became a superhero in it," he said to himself, still stretching. "Pretty cool experience I have to say."

Once he finished his stretches, Souda noticed on his right hand, the green ring was still there on his index finger. Seeing it, Souda truly remembered the events that took place last night. 

"Oh… right. It wasn't a dream. It actually happened," He said, still surprised by all this. He was just a regular high school student. For the most part as he had an Ultimate Talent. But even with a talent, he never really considered himself special. Seeing as he was pretty much an outcast for most of his life. To think that a nobody like him was chosen to become a Green Lantern. Even more shocking was that he, considering his anxious personality, was able to defeat a terrorist group and save a ship full of people. Granted, he couldn't save everyone, but he still saved lives nonetheless.

"Oh man, even after getting a good night's sleep, I still can't get over the fact that I was given this ring," Souda said as he looked at the green ring, remembering what the red alien told him. "I know that I'm supposed to be a guardian, but I still don't know anything about the Green Lanterns." 

He wanted to know more about the Green Lanterns so he could get a better understanding of what he's going to do before being picked up by whoever that was coming for him. It's not like he can just ask his ring for those kinds of answers. 

Oh wait…

"Ring, you can answer me any question about the Green Lanterns, right?" Souda asked from his ring.

**_"As long as it's within my knowledge, then yes."_ **

"Good enough for me," uttered Kazuichi before he asked his question. "Ring, what are the Green Lanterns?"

With that, the ring began to create a hologram that showed him all kinds of different aliens that wore the same outfit and ring like Abin Sur. There were all kinds of crazy aliens there. From humanoids, jellyfish looking ones, a few resembling animals. And one he swore he saw was one with a volcano for a head. They were all flying as they used their rings to create energy constructs. 

**_"Founded by the Guardians of the Universe three billion years ago, The Green Lantern Corp is an intergalactic police force that is responsible for the protection and safety of the entire universe. With one or two Green Lanterns assigned to one sector out of the 3600, they are in charge of keeping peace and order within it."_ **

"A police force? Damn," Souda uttered in awe by the amount of information he was given. 

**_"To become a Green Lantern, the Guardians created the most powerful weapon in the universe, the Power Ring."_ **

The Power Ring? At least Souda now knew the name of his ring. 

**_"The ring can only be used by someone with great will and the ability to overcome great fear. So the ring will search for a worthy successor with those traits. Whether be by the Guardians or when a Green Lantern falls in the line of duty, should the previous user allow it."_ **

The ring stopped with the hologram as everything returned back to normal. 

**_"Because you met these requirements, you were deemed worthy to replace Abin Sur and become the newest Green Lantern."_ **

Kazuichi sat there in silence, processing everything the ring had told him. It was extraordinary to hear that someone like himself was chosen to be a part of a massive police force. To be worthy of being given one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. It felt too much for him. He felt so much confidence in himself because the ring saw something within him that decided that he was worthy.

At least, that's what he wanted to feel. 

In reality, even if the ring said so, he didn't feel worthy. Souda didn't do anything that he would recall that made him hero material. He never did anything that truly made him stand out other than his talent. He was just a lonely mechanic with past issues. 

While he was grateful that he was chosen to be a Green Lantern, a part of him still felt that the ring made a mistake.

But he didn't dwell on that for too long when he checked the time and showed that it was 7:30 am.

"Aw crap, I gotta get ready or I'll miss class!" Souda immediately got up from his bed and changed into his usual jumpsuit for the day.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy, Main Building_ **

Running through the halls, Souda was hurrying to get to class and to not be late. He eventually made it to classroom 77B and opened the door to enter. To his surprise, the classroom was empty. Which was odd since it was about to be eight and class would begin. 

"Where is everyone?" Kazuichi wondered as he entered the classroom. Did something happen to them or class was moved somewhere else? 

"Souda?"

Kazuichi was startled as he turned around to see where the voice came from. At the front entrance to the class was Mahiru. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Souda said anything. "Koizumi. Glad to see someone else made it to class."

"Souda, what are you doing here?" Mahiru asked 

"Ah… to attend today's class," Souda answered bluntly.

"Souda, did you not get the email we were sent this morning?" The photographer questioned the mechanic.

Kazuichi was shocked to hear this as he grabbed his phone. "Email? We were given an email?" he said, searching through his email account.

Koizumi groaned as she expected this. "Geez, typical of a boy. Yes, we were given an email by Ms Yukizome."

She was right. Souda found the email and opened it as it read:

_Dear Students of Class 77B_

_Due to the horrific event that had conquered last night, class will be canceled for today. I wish you to be able to recover and calm yourselves when we meet again._

_Sincerely, your teacher,_

_Ms. Chisa Yukizome_

"Oh wow, your right. Can't believe I missed that," Souda admitted.

"Honestly, this is something I would have expected from you," Mahiru huffed. 

Souda scratched the back of his head, wincing from Koizumi's words. "Okay, I get it. It was stupid of me to not check something important like that. Though why are you here anyway, knowing class is cancelled?"

"I forgot that I left my chopsticks inside my desk so I came here to get them," Koizumi answered as she headed towards her desk to get her chopsticks.

"I assume that you're going to eat something," Souda said. 

"Souda, that's really none of your business. I'll be leaving now," she huffed as the photographer made her way towards the classroom door. 

"Wait!"

Mahiru stopped as she turned back to Kazuichi, taken back by his shout. As his spooked she was, Souda sighed as he rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to shout. I wanted to ask you something."

"Geez Souda, learn to control your voice next time," Koizumi scolded the mechanic, her hands on her hips. 

"Right. Again, sorry," Kazuichi replied back, feeling guilty.

Hearing that, the photographer let out a groan before calming herself. "Okay, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know if you're doing alright? Especially hearing about what happened to you and our classmates at the cruise," Souda asked.

"Oh, so you've heard," Koizumi said, feeling gloomy from remembering those events. 

"Yeah, I found out this morning when looking through my phone," Souda answered with sympathy. "I wanted to know how everyone was doing after all that. But I guess that's not happening."

"Well you can't blame them. We were put into a situation where any of us could have died. Right now, we're just trying to calm ourselves down. Do something to get our minds off the whole thing. I'm actually going to hang out with my friend at the Reserve Course," Mahiru explained. 

"That's great to hear. It's good to be with a friend to talk to about it," the mechanic said before deciding to ask her a question as something else came to mind. "By the way, not to sound nosy, but how did you guys manage to get out of that mess?"

Mahiru began to smile as she said, "We were saved by a superhero."

"Superhero? As in the ones you see in comics?" Souda asked, being skeptical about this. Well, more like acting skeptical as he knew Koizumi was referring to him when he was disguised as Green Lantern.

"Mhm, it was crazy though. I never thought we would be saved by a superhero," Mahiru said as he reminded the emerald man, smiling warmly by his green light. "Green Lantern, he called himself. Not a bad name."

Souda nodded in response, secretly glad that the name stuck so well. "Not a bad name. Wish I could have seen him in action."

"Yeah you wo-" Koizumi stopped talking when she realized something. "Wait a minute, what do you mean by that? Weren't you on the ship?"

"Oh… well, um…" Souda uttered out, trying to explain himself.

Mahiru beat him as she began to speak. "Now that I think about it, I never saw you once at the party. Did you even go?"

Souda looked a little nervous due to the photographer's questioning. But he decided to answer her question. "Well… not really. No."

"Really? How come? It was Sonia's birthday. You should have been there like the rest of us," Koizumi said, demanding an answer. 

Souda was silent at that moment as he felt trapped into a corner. He didn't want to tell her that he wasn't invited to the party. He felt that would cause more drama into the situation. And Koizumi was dealing with enough after yesterday. So with some quick thinking, Kazuichi thought up a believable excuse. 

"Well, I was really busy with something. Someone needed me to fix something of theirs and they were urgent about it. And when I finished, I lost track of time and didn't realize that it was night time. So I didn't get the chance to go to the party."

"Really? That does sound like you. But seriously, you could have finished the job faster or rescheduled? I know it's your side job but still," the photographer argued. 

"I know, I know. Rescheduling never came to mind. Also, I may be the Ultimate Mechanic, but it still takes me time to fix stuff," the mechanic retorted. 

Mahiru sighed at his response. "I guess that's understandable. But you need to be more considerate next time. After all, we're all classmates and we should be together in events like these."

"I-I'll keep that in mind next time," Souda replied with a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. While he seemed good about it, inside, he felt self-conscious about the words Mahiru told him. _'She says I should be more considerate. Yet I doubt the others would care… they barely know I exist.'_

"Anyway, I hope you're feeling a little better after going through all that," Souda said, being sympathetic.

"Thanks. Well, I better get going then. Can't have my friend waiting." Like that, Mahiru began to make her way towards the doors and exit the classroom.

"Wait!"

In a sudden move, Koizumi stopped in her tracks, a little shocked by Souda's sudden shout. Even the mechanic was taken back by this. He didn't know why he did what he did, but a part of him felt like he needed to. Once Mahiru turned back towards him, Kazuichi was quick to speak out his words.

"Listen, if you ever want to talk to someone about all this or to relieve yourself, you can talk to me."

Mahiru was taken back from hearing this as she looked at Kazuichi with shock in her eyes. Souda's eyes widened in surprise as he just released what he had said. When a part of him wanted the mechanic to say something towards the photographer, he did not expect those words to come out of his mouth.

"Souda… are you telling me that you want to hang out with me?" Koizumi spoke out.

Kazuichi was stunned for a moment, starting to sweat a little, before he quickly responded. "Oh, um, yeah. You seem very interested in this Green Lantern so I thought it would be interesting to know about him from you. But if you don't want to, that's fine too."

Koizumi was about to speak up about his proposal, but by some kind of instinct, Kazuichi spoke once more. "Well, I better get going. I just realized I haven't had breakfast yet and I need to buy some stuff for my workshop. So I better get going. See ya!"

Like that, Souda immediately stormed out from the classroom, leaving the stunned Mahiru alone. He kept moving in a fast and panic state until he found himself outside the school building. Once alone, Souda leaned against a nearby wall, taking a breather and calming down his nerves.

 _'Holy shit, what did I just say?'_ Souda thought to himself, still trying to process what he had said earlier. _'Why did I say that?'_

Kazuichi simply groaned as he began to make his way towards the school gates. _'Maybe a trip to town could calm my nerves. I just hope nothing too crazy happens today.'_

* * *

**_Tokyo_ **

In a busy street, in the middle of the city, people were minding their business. People were driving their cars through the roads, others were in stores or shops to buy what they needed, and the rest were walking down the sidewalk to get to their destination. All and all, everything felt very normal.

One man was currently driving in his car, heading to his destination. Everything seemed okay… until something fell from the sky and landed in front of his car. The man barely had any time to process this before hitting the brakes. He was barely able to stop the car in time from hitting whatever it was in front of him. 

"What the fuck?!" the man shouted in shock. He went out of his spooked state to see what just happened. His eyes widened by the bombshell he was seeing. Standing tall, the red and blue machine stood in front of the vehicle, showing signs of hostility. The people around the area looked at the machine with awe and fear. They wondered what it was and why it was here. 

All the while, the robot was currently scanning the city to find its target. Eventually, the machine found something in its radar. Green energy of willpower. It was a small signal but it was noticeable enough for the android to know where it is. 

_"Will detected."_

The machine grabbed the car in front of it and threw it aside, sending the car a good couple feet up as it crashed into a building. The man could only scream in fright as he was engulfed by the explosion, killing him. 

Seeing this, everyone in the area began to run for their lives, away from the mechanical murder. Others were getting out of their cars as the machine pushed the vehicles aside as it continued to walk towards its destination.

* * *

After getting some screws and parts for his next project, Souda made his way to a nearby fast food joint called the Ronald King to get something to eat. 

"Man, this place really knows how to make a good hamburger and fries," Souda said, sitting as a table and enjoying the taste of his food. As he continued to eat, the mechanic's mind suddenly remembered the conversation he had with Koizumi. Specifically the part where he unknowingly asked if she wanted to hang out with him. 

Kazuichi groaned in embarrassment from that. "Why did I ask her that? We barely know each other and rarely talk. So why would she want to even be around someone like," he uttered it himself, groaning. "Besides, she pretty much has a bad opinion on men."

Souda then looked at the glass window of the restaurant next to him, seeing his reflection. Just seeing his own reflection reminded the mechanic of what he did during his first semester of school. Specifically, the things he did to get the princess's attention. "I bet I'm considered one of the worst in her eyes," he said, feeling gloomy. 

Kazuichi looked back at his food as he picked up a french fry and ate it. "Why do I still keep hoping that I'll find someone I can actually trust? I should know by now that's never going to happen."

As he was about to continue eating his lunch, the door to the restaurant opened to reveal a man. The man looked scared and paranoid as he ran towards the counter, to the cashier. "Billy, turn the channel to the news!" he shouted.

"What, why would I-"

"Just do it!"

Seeing how serious his friend was, the cashier took out the remote and changed the TV channel to the News. As well as putting up the volume at its highest. 

"This is channel 6 News bringing in horrible news!" the news reporter said in horror. "At around 8 a.m, massive destruction had occurred in downtown Tokyo and is now spreading into a nearby neighborhood area. Witnesses report that the cause of all this is some kind of extraterrestrial being."

"We go to our reporter, Yuki Watanabe, for a report of the disaster at hand."

The scene changed into a split scene with the male reporter on the left scene and a woman reporter on the right scene as multiple soldiers were behind her, setting up for battle. "Thank you Lee. As you can see, the situation has gotten extreme. To the point that now the military has been called in to deal with this new threat."

"Is there anything else to report about this extraterrestrial being that has appeared?" the male reporter asked.

"From what the people said that witnessed the being, they describe it as some kind of mechanical robot," the woman reporter answered.

 _'A robot? How could a robot become a massive threat?'_ Souda thought as he felt this was impossible. Especially seeing as how robotics haven't reached that level of machinery yet. 

"While we do not know what this robotic menace wants, we just hope that our soldiers are enough to take it down," Yuki commented. "This thing must not-"

"Captain, I see it! It's coming this way!"

Hearing that, the camera was positioned towards the end of the street. And at full view, everyone in the restaurant saw the robot, walking and throwing away anything in its way. When Souda saw the machine, he felt his spine shiver in fear. The way the robot looked made it menacing. It was like something that came out from a horrifying nightmare. He's seen his fair share of all kinds of robots when he studied robotics. But this machine was way too advanced from anything he's ever seen. It looked extremely dangerous. It almost looked unstoppable.

"Men! Open fire!" 

With that, the soldiers fired their assault rifles and launchers while the tanks fired their destructive shells at the robot that created a massive explosion. Engulfing it completely. As the huge fire appeared, the soldiers and news crew looked at the sight in silence. 

Like them, everyone and Souda looked at the TV screen, waiting in anticipation. Wondering how much damage was done towards the robot. Or if it was even destroyed.

"D-Did we destroy it?" one of the soldiers uttered out. 

"I-I think we did," another said, smiling in relief. 

But then, out of the flames, a green beam of light appeared as it hit one of the tanks, destroying it and killing any soldiers in or near the vehicle of war. 

"What the?!" one of the soldiers shouted in horror and disbelief.

Looking back at the flaming inferno, the robot slowly walked out, showing no signs of damage done to it. Not even a scratch could be seen anywhere on its metal frame. With its arm up, the android fired out more green lasers from its hand, destroying the remaining tanks and killing a few more soldiers in the process. 

"Open fire!!!"

With that simple command, the remaining soldiers fired their weapons at the android once more. With a few launching more rockets or throwing grenades at it. However, it was all in vain as the bullets and explosions did nothing to make a single dent on the robot. Deciding to retaliate, the machine opened up its compartment in its shoulders and fired multiple rockets at the soldiers. Engulfing them in a massive explosion, leaving no survivors. 

The news crew saw in horror by the complete and utter massacre this machine had displayed with ease. Never did they believe that this robot would be this powerful, this dangerous. 

"Oh god…" the new reporter woman uttered in shock before changing into a state of panic. "We have to get out of here now! This is not worth it!"

But before they could do anything, the android paid its attention at the news crew as it aimed its hand at them. 

_"Your military means nothing to the Manhunters."_

With that, the machine fired a massive laser beam at the news crew. All they could do was scream and they were engulfed by the burning, green energy. Like that, the screen went static. 

Everyone who has witnessed this massacre we're left speechless. The news reporter in the station was silent as his composure was starting to slip, showing fright. The people in the restaurant weren't any better. Men were sweating, trying to hide their fear. Women were weeping from the horror they had seen, hoping that all of this was some kind of sick joke. And the children were in shock as they were trying to comprehend all this. After all, this was their first time seeing an actual genocide. The parents hugged their children to provide comfort to not only them, but for themselves. 

Souda, like the rest of them, was absolutely terrified by what he had seen. It was like what had happened at the cruise ship with the terrorists and how they had killed a few innocent people. But this was on a whole different level. With the terrorists, they were still human beings that didn't pose too much of a threat to him and could be easily dealt with. But this robot was much more menacing as it had displayed its power by destroying the military fleet with ease. With no hesitation. No remorse. No mercy. He felt his anxiety build up as small tears appeared in his eyes.

It took the news reporter Lee a couple of seconds before he regained his composure and continued on with his podcast. "W-We apologize for this. We, at the studio, had no intention of showing our viewers such a horrific sight. But with this in mind, we will announce the following warning."

"Stay in doors. Do not go outside under any circumstances. And if you see this robot, stay away from it. Just hide and wait until this whole situation is dealt with."

Just as he finished, the news reporter seemed to have gotten a call from his ear piece. Once that happened, he turned back to the screen and said, "This just in. One of our coppers is currently in the skies, watching the event. We now go live to our helicopter for any updates."

The scene changes to a man sitting on a seat in the helicopter. "Thank you Lee. As of right now, things aren't looking," he shouted as the camera switched into the helicopter's, shooting the destruction the robot was causing to the neighborhood and arriving military. "This machine is destroying more of our military the moment they try to attack it. Nothing they do seems to be slowing the damn thing down."

"Can you tell us the robot's current location is and where it seems to be going?" Reporter Lee asked.

"From the looks of it, the robot's leaving the neighborhood and seems to now be entering Nozomu Forest," the helicopter reporter answered.

 _'Nozomu Forest? Why would that robot go there,'_ Souda thought to himself. It was just an ordinary forest like another. Nothing but trees and other wildlife for miles. The only thing there of any relevance is-

The moment of realization hit him like a truck as his eyes widened in shock and fear. Inside that very forest is his school, Hope's Peak Academy. He didn't know why the robot was heading there. But he didn't care. Kazuichi immediately got up from his table, grabbing his pack, and ran out of the restaurant. Despite a few people warning him not to leave, Souda ignored them as he continued to run towards Hope's Peak. But he stopped himself as another realization came in him.

 _'Shit, I'm pretty sure I can't enter the school at this point. Seeing as there's a giant killing robot and military blocking my path,'_ Souda thought to himself, groaning in frustration. 

As he put his hands in his pocket, Souda's right hand felt something. Pulling it out, he sees the green power ring. Seeing this, Kazuichi immediately knew what to do. 

"Maybe I can't enter the school… but Green Lantern can."

Looking around, Souda finds a nearby alley and enters inside. Placing the ring onto his finger, Kazuichi began to transform into his hero persona as he was engulfed by green energy.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy_ **

Back at the school, in the Reserve Course area, we see Mahiru sitting on a bench, near the fountain, as she was eating her breakfast. Next to her and eating was her best friend, Sato. A girl from the Reserve Course that had violet eyes and long, dark-green, wavy hair along with having a school uniform provides Reserve Course students.

While everything seemed fine, Sato noticed that Mahiru was eating much slower than unusual. Seeing this, the green haired girl decided to speak up.

"Hey Mahiru, are you alright?" 

Sato's voice was able to get Koizumi out of her train of thoughts as the photographer looked at her friend. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Sato. I was just thinking about what happened yesterday," she admitted. 

"You mean the terrorist attack?" Sato asked.

"No, not that. I'm thinking about the Green Lantern," the photographer answered before she continued. "I've seen a lot of crazy things when I came to this school. From the crazy skills everyone has with their talents to their personalities. But I never expected to see a real life superhero. It was crazy yet exciting to see someone like that."

"Really? I don't see what's so great about that. I mean, sure he has powers and saved people, but I feel like this guy would be nothing but trouble in the future," Sato expressed, eating some rice. 

"He didn't seem that way to me. He felt like a good person."

"Seriously?"

"I am. When I met him, after defeating the Black Hawks and saving my friend, Sonia, I was in awe. He looked so heroic. Like someone you know will do good for the world. Trust me, you'd get that feeling when you meet him."

Sato sighed from hearing this. She didn't think that Mahiru would admire someone this fast. She met this Green Lantern once and her friend saw him as an amazing hero. Sato didn't really like that, but if this is what Koizumi believed then she'll be fine with it. 

"If you say so, but I won't keep my hopes up," Sato said.

"Fair enough," Koizumi replied as she was about to eat her breakfast. 

"Hey hey hey, if it isn't the camera bitch and her trash fire friend!~"

Was about to until Mahiru and Sato heard that. Koizumi became squeamish as her anxiety was building up. While Sato groaned in frustration, becoming defensive for her friend as she recognized that voice. Walking towards the two was a blonde girl with her cheeks having a subtle natural blush on them. This was another Reverse Course student and member of the Kuzuryu Yazuka family, Natsumi Kuzuryu, who was looking at them with her smug smile. 

"Natsumi...what the hell do you want?" Sato growled, clearly wanting her to leave.

"What? I'm not allowed to be here? This area is allowed to everyone," Natsumi said smugly. 

"Get to the point," Sato growled, not wanting to play games with her. 

"Geez, you can never control your anger can you?" Kuzuryu scoffed in annoyance before she continued. "I just wanted to see how the red head was doing after that event last night."

Mahiru twitched a bit from Natsumi mentioning her. Knowing that this wouldn't end well. 

"And why do you want to know?" Sato questioned, still emitting anger out from her voice.

"What? I just wanted to know her experience. Her being held at gunpoint by terrorists. It intrigues me," Natsumi explained in her smug curiosity.

Mahiru's anxiety began to spike up from this. Beginning to remember the awful events she and her classmates had to go through. The masked man forced them into areas as their hostages, even injuring others to do so. And killing those who wouldn't comply. The laughter they emitted from the terror they committed. And the child they murdered. It was making her feel scared, becoming uncomfortable from all this as her eyes widened and her forehead turned blue. 

Seeing this enraged Sato as she stood up and faced the yakuza."You bitch! Koizumi's suffering as is and now you're making it worse! Do you even have a soul?!"

"Don't you get all pissy with me! I'm just curious that's all!" Natsumi argued. 

"Natsumi, there you are!"

The new voice caught all the girls' attention as they turned to see who it was. Running towards them was a tall teen boy who had a suit, signifying that he was part of the Reserve Course. He had short, spiky-ish brown hair with an ahoge and green eyes. This was the ordinary boy, Hajime Hinata. Someone that all three of the girls were familiar with. Mostly with Natsumi as he was technically her only actual friend in the school.

"Natsumi, why are you always causing trouble when you talk to them?" Hajime said, immediately realizing what was going on.

"What? I'm just curious that's all," Natsumi said, defending herself. 

"Well, your curiosity just caused Mahiru to have to go through bad memories!" Sato argued as she pointed at Koizumi, who was currently trying to calm herself. 

Hearing that and seeing Mahiru's state made Hinata understandably angry as he turned to the young yakuza. "Natsumi, you shouldn't have done this. I keep telling you to think about what you say. But you didn't do that. Now, because of you, Koizumi is suffering again."

While Natsumi was taken back by Hajime's words, even looking a little guilty, she stubbornly stood her ground. "Well so what?! It's not like she died or got majorly injured!"

"Still, that's no excuse. What do you think would have happened if she really died there?" Hajime argued. 

Natsumi was beginning to feel extremely irritated by this as she turned her face away from Hinata and said, "If she did, then I might have a chance to enter the main course."

Hajime was stunned by what Natsumi had just said. He knew the yakuza would say horrible things due to her own problems. But this was crossing the line. Just as he was about to scold her, Sato, out of nowhere, slapped Natsumi. Nearly causing the girl to fall down.

The green haired girl was about to pounce at the young yakuza, but was immediately stopped by Hinata as he restrained Sato. Even when Sato struggled to break free, Hajime was able to hold her back. 

"You bitch! How dare you say that!" Sato shouted in a rage as she tried to get out of Hajime's hold. "This time for sure. I'm going to end, once and for all!"

As Natsumi managed to compose herself, she looked at Sato with anger and was ready to attack. But before she could, Mahiru came out of nowhere and got between Sato and Natsumi so they wouldn't get close to each other. 

"Both of you, stop! This is only going to make things worse!" Koizumi pleaded, struggling just as much as Hajime. 

"She's right. This is getting out of hand!" Hajime added in. But the two girls didn't listen and they were mainly focused on each other. Wanting to tear each other apart.

"You really want to do this?! Cause if you do, I'll make sure you'll regret it," Natsumi growled.

"Why you little-"

"AAAAAAAH!"

Like that, Sato and Natsumi stopped arguing and Hajime and Mahiru let go of the two girls as they were taken back by the sudden scream of terror. But it wasn't just that. The four students saw multiple Reserve Course students running, heading towards Hope's Peak's school grounds. 

"What the? Why are they running?" Sato spoke out, wondering what's happening. 

Before anyone could respond to her question, the sound of gunfire was heard. They all turned to see one of the school's security guards as he was firing an assault rifle at something. As his gun ran out of bullets, the security guard began to reload his gun as quickly as possible. But stopped as he noticed the four students looking at him. 

"What the hell are you four doing here?! Get into Hope's Peak now!" he demanded loudly.

"Why? What's going on?!" Hajime questioned the guard. 

"There's no time for that! Just-"

Out of nowhere, a massive green laser hit the guard, engulfing him in the burning beam of energy. Once the beam disappeared, all that remained of the security guard was a burning skeleton. All the flesh and muscles burned off with only the tendons remaining. The skeletal corpse then fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. 

The four students had a look of horror and disgust by what had just witnessed. As Hajime and Sato stood there in shock, feeling their spines shiver in fear, Mahiru covered her mouth in horror as her forehead turned blue. Even Natsumi looked down right terrified as her smug nature completely disappeared. 

"H-Holy shit…" Natsumi uttered, breaking the silence. 

"H-How? Why did this happen?" Mahiru questioned. "W-W-Who's responsible for this?"

Her question was answered as the four heard massive stomps being made. They all turned to the source to see something truly bizarre yet terrifying. Walking towards them their way, creating small tremors with each step, is a tall, red and blue robot with a metal staff on hand. Not only was the machine gigantic, but the way it looked showed that the robot was extremely dangerous and not to be messed with.

"Okay, I'm starting to get fucking scared, right now. What the fuck is this thing?" Natsumi uttered loudly.

"I don't know but we're not finding out. We need to get out here now," Hajime stated as he began to run towards Hope's Peak Academy as Natsumi followed suit. 

Seeing this, Sato was about to run as well but stopped when she looked at Koizumi. The photographer looked completely terrified. So much so that she just stood there, not moving an inch as she was too scared to do so. 

"Came on, Koizumi. We have to move now!" Sato shouted, shaking her friend to snap out of her frozen state. After a couple more shakes, the green haired girl managed to get Mahiru back to her senses. 

"Sato?" the photographer uttered.

"Good, you're back. Now let's go!" Wasting no time, Sato grabbed Koizumi's wrist and the two ran towards Hope's Peak Academy. 

As they ran, the robot spotted the four students as they hurried to Hope's Peak's school grounds. Using its sensors, the machine scanned Hajime and Natsumi. But found nothing on them. The robot then moved its focus on Sato and Mahiru. While there was nothing on the green haired girl, its systems picked up something on Koizumi. It was a small trace of green energy on her. Though small, it was still noticeable. With that, the machine knew what to do.

Back with the students, the four of them continued to run towards Hope's Peak Academy to get to safety and away from the threat. Hajime decided to look back to see if the robot was going after them. But to his shock, the robot was nowhere to be seen. It was like it disappeared.

"Huh guys, is it just me or did the robot disappear?" Hajime pointed out. The other three looked back and became just as shocked as he was. 

"Holy shit, you're right," Natsumi said in shock. "Where the hell is-"

The young yakuza was interrupted as something landed in front of them, causing a shockwave that forced them to the ground. The four students groaned in pain as they tried to get up. Mahiru tried to pick herself up from the concrete ground until something stopped her. Standing in front of her was the robot. The machine looked down at the photographer with its green, lifeless eyes at her, not moving a single inch.

Mahiru looked up in horror as she felt her anxiety increase, her heart beating so fast that she felt like it would burst out from her chest. She felt this feeling before with the terrorist group, the Black Hawks. The feeling of helplessness and despair. Knowing that she could do nothing to escape this situation. Only this time, that feeling was increased by tenfold as this time around, it was a robot that would likely kill her, here and now. The redhead wanted to do something, anything, to get out of this predicament. But nothing came in-

_"Where is the Green Lantern?"_

That immediately got Mahiru out of her train of thoughts. She did not expect the robot to speak to her, let alone ask her a question.

"What?" Koizumi uttered, unclear about the question she was told.

The robot responded by stabbing its mechanical staff to the ground, a few inches near her face. Mahiru let out an "eep" as she felt even more frightened and her forehead turning purple. She even felt tears appearing in her eyes. 

_"My tracking system has scanned traces of green energy of will on you. Which indicates that you have encountered the Green Lantern of this sector,"_ the machine stated, scaring Koizumi more with its emotional voice. _"Provide the location of the Lantern."_

The robot pulled its staff out from the concrete walkway as it aimed it as the photographer. Charging it up and ready to fire a killing blow through the girl's head. 

_"You have twenty seconds to comply."_

"Get away from her!!!" 

Coming from the left, Sato rushed towards the robot as she had a large piece of wood and smashed it onto the machine. But her attack, as expected, did nothing to scratch the android. All it did was get the robot's attention by aiming its hand at the shocked Sato, ready to kill her in one blast. Luckily and shockingly for her, Natsumi pushed her out of the way, allowing both the girls to avoid being hit by the green laser. 

"Natsumi? The hell?" Sato questioned in shock, never expecting the yakuza to save her. Sato pushed the blonde girl off her as she said, "Are you trying to pull?"

"You're welcome for saving you, bitch," Natsumi replied angrily. "What were you thinking trying to fight that thing with fucking wood?!"

"I'm trying to save my best friend, that's what!" Sato shouted as she got up and was about to run towards the machine. 

"I wouldn't do that!" 

Sato stopped in her tracks as she turned to see Hajime, grabbing her wrist. 

"And why the hell not?!" Sato yelled, yanking her arm out of Hinata's grip. 

"Because it's obvious that you'll die if you fight that thing," Hajime said, reasoning with the green haired girl. "I understand what you're going through, but if you try to fight it again, you'll just die for nothing. 

"So what am I supposed to do?! Just stand here and let that machine kill Mahiru?!"

Like that, Hajime stood there silent. He didn't know what to do here. He wanted to save Koizumi as much as Sato. But there was no real option they could take to get the redhead away from the robot. All he, Natsumi, and Sato could do was just stand there and watch. Waiting until the android ended the photographer's life. 

Back with Koizumi, she was very much glad that Sato was saved from becoming another kill for the robot. Though she was surprised to see Natsumi, of all people, actually save her like that. 

_"Ten seconds. Where is the Green Lantern?"_

Mahiru was brought back into reality as she remembered that the robot was still in front of her. Expected her to answer its question or die. Seeing as she had no choice in the matter, Koizumi decided to answer. 

"Look… I don't know where he is. I just met him last night… after saving me and my classmates… then he left. I don't know where he is," she answered as honestly as possible. Hoping that will work. 

_"Your answer is not sufficient. You will tell me where the Green Lantern is."_

"What?! But I'm being, honest to god, truthful with you!" Mahiru shouted, pleading for her life.

_"Five… Four…"_

It was at that moment that Mahiru knew… she wasn't going to escape this alive. No matter how much she would explain, the robot wouldn't listen to her. All Koizumi could do now was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable. 

_"Three… Two…"_

_Honk! Honk!_

The sudden sound was enough to stop the machine from counting. The robot didn't have any time to react as it was hit by a massive green truck. Ramming the android into the woods.

Mahiru opened her eyes and looked around her in shock and confusion, wondering what just happened. Her answer came when a familiar face appeared in front of her. She smiled in relief as the superhero from last night, Green Lantern, had come to her rescue. 

"Green Lantern… you're here…" Koizumi uttered.

"Of course, I'm here to help out," he said as the masked hero picked the photographer up on her feet. "Glad to see you again. And grateful that I got here on time."

"I can say the same thing," she replied with a smile. "You saved me yet again."

"Hey, it's what I do."

As the Lantern finished, he and Mahiru were approached by Hajime, Natsumi, and Sato. The three looked at Souda in complete shock and awe. In front of them was a man in a weird costume as he had a green light emitting from his body. The same light they felt had an incredible power within. The costume man was the definition of a superhero from a comic book. 

"Holy shit… an actual superhero," Natsumi uttered out. "I thought redhead was making him up."

"I thought the same thing," Sato agreed with the yakuza. She shuttered at the fact that both her and Natsumi agreed on something for once.

"This is unreal," Hajime muttered.

Kazuichi looked at the three and saw that they were fine. So he decided to do his heroic duty. "It looks like you guys are alright. Is this all of you or is there anyone else?"

"It's just us," Hajime spoke out. "I'm pretty sure that the school is going to be evacuated because of this."

"Alright then, all of you go to Hope's Peak and join in the evacuation," Green Lantern said as he floated in the air. 

"What are you going to do?" Natsumi asked.

"I'm going to deal with that robot," Souda replied as he was about to fly. 

"Hold it!"

But he was stopped when he heard someone call out to him. He turned to see Sato, staring at him in anger. "Why should we trust you with dealing with that thing?"

Souda looked at her in confusion as he raised one of his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, he seems like he wants to help," Hajime told Sato, trying to get her to drop this.

"I don't buy it!" Sato shouted at Hinata before she looked back at Green Lantern. "That damn machine mentioned you when it was about to kill Mahiru! Saying that it wants you! So what's that all about?! Were you trying to lure it here?!"

Kazuichi was understandably shocked to hear this from Sato. When he saw this machine in the news, killing anyone in it's way, he knew that the robot was nothing but trouble. But to hear that it tried to kill Koizumi and was looking for him specifically brought him more worry. He didn't fully know what the machine is, but now knows that it's a lot more dangerous than he thought.

"Sato, you can't accuse him of something like that! He saved my life!" Mahiru told her friend.

"We don't know anything about this guy! For all we know, he could be doing all this for attention!" Sato argued. 

"All of you, join the evacuation, now. I'm not saying it again," Kazuichi told them in a more serious tone.

"Hey, you never answered my question! Why is that robot after you?!" Sato yelled out.

"That's what I want to know."

With that simple response, Souda flew away from the group as he made his way towards the machine. He looked back to see that Koizumi was able to get her friend to get moving and run into the Main Course's school grounds. Sighing in relief that they did what he told him, Souda won't have to worry about them getting in the way. All he had to do was stop this robot and prevent it from getting near the students.

* * *

At the crash site, we see the robot lay on the ground as rooted trees and dirt covered it after being hit by a truck. However, the machine looked fine as it tossed the trees off it and let the dirt fall off as it stood up. Once fully up, the machine's sensors picked up an energy source that was heading it's way. The robot looked up to see Green Lantern Souda fly down and landed near it. Once Kazuichi was in front of the machine, he took a good look at it as the machine did the same.

Despite it not being a living creature, Souda could feel the amount of power it had. Being up close to the machine, he can definitely see the amount of fear it displayed. He was starting to feel a bit of anxiety. Can anyone blame him, this thing was responsible for killing so many people and causing massive damage to his city and school the moment it showed up. He knew that the machine was nothing but trouble and had to take care of it, immediately. Even if a part of him wasn't sure that he could do this, the mechanic had to try. So with that in mind, Souda decided to speak.

"Okay, what the hell are you and why are you here?"

_"Green Lantern of sector 2814, identified. Target in sight."_

"Answer my question, asshole! Who are you?!" he shouted as he had his ring aimed at him. 

_"I am a Manhunter. And I am here to complete my given objective."_

"And what objective is that?"

_"To kill you."_

That answer was enough to tense up Souda. He now knew that this would be a fight for his life. He was starting to become afraid, considering the mechanic is still a rookie when using the ring. He was beyond nervous since he barely even knew how to fight. He was extremely grateful that his helmet and mask hid that emotion well. But despite all, he knew that he had to take care of this Manhunter. Cause he was the only one who could. So he forced down his fear and anxiety and prepared for battle. 

"If that's the case, I'm going to have to take you down."

The Manhunter responded as it wielded its staff and activated it, sending out sparks of electricity from it. 

_"You are incorrect. Your power is nothing against the Manhunters."_

"We'll see about that."

The two fighters, the Green Lantern and Manhunter, stood there. Not moving an inch. Staring at each other as they waited for who would make the first move. While it had been a couple seconds of waiting, Souda felt that he was waiting for minutes. Waiting for either him or the machine would make the first move. After a long wait, one of them finally made a move. 

Souda charged up his ring and fired a massive beam at the Manhunter. Hitting hotter than the surface of the sun, Kazuichi kept this up until he was certain that the machine was destroyed. However, he was met with a surprise as the Manhunter came out from the laser beam and punched Souda in the stomach, sending him flying into the air. The Green Lantern barely had any time to process what just happened as the Manhunter appeared at his side and struck him with its staff to the right. Then the machine appeared above Souda and slammed both its fists at him, launching him to the ground below and creating a crater. 

Kazuichi groaned in pain as he tried to get himself back up. But the Manhunter appeared and grabbed his leg. The robot slowly dragged him then smashed the mechanic multiple trees nearby. Despite the pain, Souda was able to retaliate by shooting a beam at the Manhunter's head. Now free, Souda attacks by creating a sleight hammer contract and swings it at the machine. Though he got a hit, the Manhunter was quick to retaliate and fired a laser beam from its hand and blasted the Green Lantern a feet away from it. The machine jumped towards the mechanics ready to stab him with its staff. Though Souda was quick enough to fly and evade the attack, causing the Manhuhter to stab the ground instead.

This left the Manhunter wide open for an attack as Kazuichi fired missile constructs at it. The mechanic continued his barrage of missiles at it, not letting for a second. But then the Manhunter flew to Souda, tanking the missile with ease, and headbutting him with its metal head. Kazuichi winced in pain as the machine grabbed him and threw him hard in the air. The Manhunter used its staff to fire off bolts of electricity at the Lantern. Though Souda was quick to recover and evaded the lighting with his flight. Seeing this, the robot flew after him as it fired more lighting bolts at the Lantern. It became a dog fight in the skies as Souda fires green lasers while the Manhunter fires lightning blasts. As well as evade each other's attacks to the best of their abilities. However, the android managed to close the distance with the green lantern and smacked him with his metal staff twice, sending the teen crashing to the ground below.

Bouncing off the ground, Kazuichi fell back to the dirt, laying face down, gasping in pain. The mechanic laid there, feeling tired and sore from the robot's attacks. As the teen pushed him to get back up, the Manhunter had landed near him and began to move towards the Lantern. Seeing this, Souda aims his ring at the machine to attack. But the Manhunter was quick to grab onto his ring hand. Kazuichi shouted and groaned in pain as the metal hand was crushing his hand. He tried to escape but it was all in vain. The android lifted up the Green Lantern and raised him to meet it eye to eye.

_"It's over."_

The Manhunter proceeded to knee kick in the stomach, causing Souda to cough and gasp in pain. Then the machine aimed his metal staff at his chest and blasted the lantern with a beam of electricity. Pushing the poor teen through multiple trees and creating an explosion that engulfed Kazuichi. 

The Manhunter looked at the smoky site, analyzing it with its systems, finding any signs of the Green Lantern. It found nothing and determined that the Lantern was dead. 

_"Green Lantern of Sector 2814 has been exterminated. Initiating the next objective."_

The Manhunter began to use its sensors to scan the entire planet. Scanning every living creature, every mineral, every element, pretty everything about this blue planet. Once it was finished with its scanning, the android gave out its report.

_"This planet, while small, has large amounts of necessary resources. Along with a large population of the dominated species. All beneficial for the cult. New objective: enslave this planet for the cult."_

With its new goal in mind, the Manhunter was about to do just that. But then suddenly, the machine was hit, in the back of the head, by a green missile. While it didn't damage the machine, the attack managed to stagger it a bit. 

"Like I'm letting you do that."

Recomposing itself, the Manhunter turned around to see Kazuichi Souda. While he looked injured, the teen stood before the machine, ready to continue their fight.

"The only thing that's going to happen is me reducing you into scrap metal," he said in a threatening tone. 

_"It seems that I have miscalculated your durability and usage over your ring."_ Manhunter set its metal staff at its maximum level so the electricity is at its most lethal. _"I will not repeat this mistake."_

(21. Kakarot vs Broly | DBS: Broly Original Soundtrack) 

Despite his fear and pain he was feeling, Souda was all the more determined to take down this machine. So when the android flew at the Lantern, ready to attack him with its staff, Kazuichi flew into the skies to evade the attack. He continued to fly higher and higher as the Manhunter chased after him. Though interestingly, Souda made sure that the ring was aimed at the machine.

 _'Come on, come on. Hurry up,'_ the mechanic thought to himself. 

At that moment, the ring blinked a few times to indicate that it was done. 

**_"Scanning complete. Full schematics of the Manhunter have been downloaded."_ **

"Thank god," Souda said in relief as he created a blueprint construct in his hands. He read through every single piece and details about the machine at a fast pace. After seeing its power and taking a beating from the robot, Kazuichi knew that he had to play smart here. So with his mechanic mind, the teen had his ring secretly scan the Manhunter on its structure, weaponry, programming, anything on the android. As he read through the schematics, the mechanic had to dodge every blast of electricity from the machine. He kept evading the attacks as the teen and robot flew out of the earth's atmosphere, entering space. 

This went for a bit until the Manhunter managed to close the gap and punch the Green Lantern back into the earth's atmosphere. Although the mechanic was set on fire by reentry, Souda's focus never broke out from reading the blueprints. As he was heading closer to the earth below, the teen head finally finished reading. 

"Okay, I got a good idea of what to do," Kazuichi said, discarding the blueprints and let them disappear. He quickly regained control and stopped falling. With that, the Green Lantern flew back to the skies and went straight towards the machine. While the Manhunter fired more electric blasts, Souda was able to evade them. As he was getting close to the robot, Kazuichi formed a mechanical gauntlet and reeled it back, forming a fist. The Manhunter did the same as it formed a fist. Once they were inches away, the Lantern's and android's punch collided, creating a massive green shockwave. Pushing back the clouds around them, clearing the sky. 

The collision pushed back the Lantern and robot. Though Souda was quick to recover and immediately created a minigun construct and fired away at the machine. While some bullets hit the android, the Manhunter was able to evade them and fire more lightning bolts at the teen. It was once more an air board dog fight as a barrage of green bullets and lightning blasts filled the sky. Kazuichi even fired a couple missiles at the robot and one of them managed to hit it head on. While it did some noticeable damage, the Manhunter still flew at the mechanic and whacked him with its staff; launching him to the ground below and creating a large crater.

The robot flew downwards to the down Lantern, ready to stab him with its stab. But it did that, Manhunter noticed that the Green Lantern was gone. Elsewhere, Souda flew out from the ground, using a new ability he figured out, which was intangibility, and began using his ring. Creating a bullet train, Souda commanded to run at full speed, ramning the machine. The train continued pushing the robot through multiple trees until it picked up the train, along with its carts, and threw the vehicle away. It then flew at the Green Lantern. But Souda was ready for Manhunter as he had created multiple vehicles, racing cars, trucks, and a jet plane, and had them charge at the android. The android paid no heed to this as it flew through the vehicle constructs with ease. As the robot was about to punch Kazuichi, he used his intangibility to faze through the machine. He used this opportunity and fired more rockets behind the Manhunter. 

Despite the surprise attack, the Manhunter was quick to react and knew what to do. The machine flew after Souda as he fired laser beams at it. As the robot was getting close to him, the mechanic was ready to faze through it with his intangibility. But when he did that, the android activated some kind of green energy around it that stopped Souda in his tracks, unable to faze through the machine. Shocked by this, Kazuichi was left wide open for the Manhunter to electrocute him with its staff. The mechanic screamed in pain as he was dealt with 50 million volts of electricity. Eventually, the lightning launches him many feet away. 

As the Manhunter was about to give chase, a green box fell on top of its head and into it's free hand. Before the robot could do anything, the green box opened and a spring loaded boxing glove came out, socking the machine. This not only stunned the android, but the attack forced it to drop its staff. As the metal staff fell, Souda flew to it and grabbed the weapon. Once in his hands, the mechanic surrounded the weapon with a green shield and crushed it into pieces. Letting the pieces fall, Kazuichi flew back to Manhunter as he created green gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles. 

"Not so tough without your metal stick!" he shouted as he punched the robot's face. Despite making a dent, the robot quickly retaliated by blasting him with a green energy beam, forcing him to crash to the ground below.

"Okay, I stand corrected," Souda uttered, groaning in pain.

When he looked up, Kazuichi saw the Manhunter flying towards him like a missile. The mechanic didn't waste anytime as he created a shield bubble around him and protected him from the full powered tackle. The tackle was strong enough to push him and the robot through the ground as they dug deeper and deeper into the earth's crust. Enough they enter inside an underground cave filled with lava. 

Diving into the lake of molten rock, the Manhunter laid a barrage of punches to the green shield before shattering it and grabbing the Lantern by the neck. Thinking quickly, Kazuichi gathered a large amount of energy to create a massive spherical shockwave that pushed the machine off him, and as an added bonus, caused damage to one of the robot's hands, taking away its ability to fire its energy beams from it. 

Quick to retaliate, Souda created another construct around him in the form of a drill. The Green Lantern rammed at the Manhunter at incredible speeds in both movement and spinning. The drill caused some good damage to the robot as they dug their way back up through the earthy terrain. They eventually made it back to surface as the two opponents separated from each other. Despite the amount of pain Souda was feeling throughout his body and the occasional twitches due to the electricity, the mechanic was glad to see that his efforts were rewarded as he saw that he caused damage to the Manhunter and slowly cripple it. 

"Okay, I've done some actual damage to it," Souda said as he lit up his ring. "But I still have a long way to go."

Kazuichi created a sledgehammer construct before charging at the Manhunter as the android did the same. The hammer swing and mechanical fist collided as they created another shockwave.

(Music End) 

* * *

Back in Hope's Peak Academy, things were getting chaotic. Students were running out from the buildings, pushing each other to get out of the school. Although school security were doing their best to keep things in order, the large student horde made that difficult. 

One of them was a tall, intimidating looking, muscular, tan man with short dark greenish-grey hair and pink eyes. His facial looks expressed intimation and anger. He also wore a blue security uniform like the rest of security. This man is Juzo Sakakura, once Ultimate Boxer, now Head of Security for Hope's Peak Academy. 

The Ultimate Boxer was currently not liking the situation at hand. First he gets reports that some intruder breaks into the school and that a couple of his staff are dead. Even worse was that a few students from the Reserve Course were killed as well. So now he and his staff had to evacuate everyone out of the school. Only problem is that every student was in a state of chaos as they were desperately trying to escape. Even some of the teachers were in a state of panic. Because of this, Juzo was having a hard time here. 

"I told you idiots! No pushing! We'll get you all out of here so stop panicking!" Juzo shouted, though the crowd didn't listen.

"God damn it, to think that something like this would happen. What's even attacking us?" the boxer uttered to himself.

"Sakakura!"

The Head of Security turned to see Yukizome, his college and friend, running towards him, with a worried look on her.

"Yukizome," Juzo greeted her.

"Juzo, I need your help," she said in a pleading matter. 

"Can't exactly help you here. Considering I have to deal with this mess," Juzo said, pointing at the mass of panicking students. 

"Please Juzo, it's one of my students. I can't find her, Chisa said.

"Chisa, if she's missing, she'll likely be within the crowd and evacuate from the school," Juzo told her. 

"Juzo, like my class, my student was involved in a terrorist attack, so I don't want her to deal with any more stress like this," Chisa argued back.

Before the boxer could say anything else, someone called them out. They turned to see Mahiru, Hajime, Natsumi, and Sato running towards them. 

"Miss Chisa!" Mahiru yelled, glad to her teacher. 

"Koizumi!" Chisa said in relief, hugging her student. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"See, I told you she would be fine," Juzo pointed out.

Chisa ignored her friend as she paid her attention to her student. "Koizumi, where were you? I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry for making you worry. But now's not the time. We have to get out of the school," Mahiru told her teacher.

"We're kinda doing that already," Juzo said.

"Okay, but we have to get everyone out now or else we're all going to die," Mahiru warned them.

"What do you mean by that?" Chisa asked in concern.

"What she means is that we encountered the killer behind this," Sato added in.

"Wait, you all saw the intruders? If so, how many are there and what do they look like?" Juzo questioned.

"It's not a group of people. It's hard to believe but it's not a group of people," Hinata intervened. "But rather… it's a robot that's attacking the school."

Juzo and Chisa looked at the reserve course student with an understandable confused look. 

"What kind of sick sense of humor is this? This is no time for fucking jokes!" Sakakura shouted at Hajime, obviously displeased by this. 

"This isn't a damn joke! There's some giant, killing robot in the school. All of us saw it with our very own eyes!" Natsumi argued loudly. 

"She's right. There's a robot wreaking havoc to the school," Sato spoke out, shuddering once more at agreeing with the yakuza girl.

"Okay, let's say that there's this killer robot on the loose in our school. Then why the hell isn't the robot here, wrecking havoc?" the Ultimate Boxer questioned them. 

"Because there's someone stopping it and buying us time. And that someone is the Green Lantern," Koizumi answered.

"Green Lantern?" Juzo said, not understanding any of this nonsense.

"Wait, Green Lantern is here?" Chisa asked, sounding relieved by this.

Mahiru nodded as she said, "Uh huh, he saved our lives from that machine. So we need to leave so we don't get in his way."

"Okay, this is sounding ridiculous! Chisa, you can't believe this crap!" Juzo shouted in anger and confusion.

"Juzo, I know it sounds ridiculous but the Green Lantern is real. I saw him myself along with my class yesterday. If he's real, then the robot to an extent is real too. So they're not making this up," Yukizome told Sakakura, trying to convince him.

Juzo still didn't look convinced as expressed, "I'm sorry but there is no way I'm going to believe something like a Green Lantern fighting some killer robot."

As he finished, a green light appeared from the skies and crashed through one of the school's buildings near them then fell to the ground, creating a crater. Luckily, no one was around the crash area so there was no need to worry about any injuries. Though that didn't take away the shocked and spooked looks the group had as well as other bystanders. 

"What was that?" Hajime wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Juzo stated as he turned to one of the guards. "I want you to continue the evacuation! I'll go check it out!"

Juzo ran off towards the crash site as Chisa ran after him. "Hold on, I'm coming too!" she yelled, running after him.

"Should we go after them?" Mahiru asked. 

"Probably not. Besides, Green Lantern was adamant about us leaving the school with everyone else. Besides, we just get in the way," Hajime acknowledged. 

"You're right. All we can do is get out of here and hope that Green Lantern can deal with the robot," Natsumi added in.

"Pfff, I still don't see why you guys are putting your fate in this guy. We barely know anything about him. For all we know, he's not strong enough to beat the robot. So why put so much faith in him?" Sato questioned, still not trusting of the Green Lantern. 

"Sato, I know it seems weird for me to just trust him," Koizumi began to explain. "But when I saw him, I just felt like I knew that everything would be fine as long as he was there. Like I knew him. Besides, he saved my life before, I'm sure he can do it again."

Sato was very much taken back by what her friend said. The fact that Mahiru put Green Lantern on such a high regard like that was fascinating. Especially since she was known for her opinion on men. Despite that, Sato still couldn't bring herself to completely trust the green man.

"I don't know. What if he fails and loses to this thing?" Sato asked. 

"I'm hoping he does. Since he seems like the only one that can actually be a match with that thing. If he loses, then we all lose," Hajime pointed out, putting his faith toward the Lantern.

"For now, let's get out of here. I nearly died from that thing. I'm not going through that again," Natsumi expressed. 

With that, the group joined the other students to evacuate from the school. For all they can do now is wait and hope that the Green Lantern can stop this threat. 

* * *

At the crash site, Souda slowly got back up on his feet as he groaned in pain. "God damn, why is this robot so hard to destroy?" he said in frustration.

As he was soothing his sore spots, Kazuichi heard someone call him out. 

"Hey you!" 

Souda turned to see Juzo as he looked at him with an angry look on him. "You better tell me who the hell you are?! Or else!" Juzo shouted, getting into a boxing stance.

 _'Oh god, not him of all people,'_ Souda thought to himself, cringing to see Juzo here. While he never had to deal with the guy, the mechanic was well aware of how angry the guy can get when things go wrong. So angry that most rationality is thrown out the window. He really didn't want to deal with the boxer. Especially since the Manhunter can come at any second. 

Luckily, Chisa came onto the scene and managed to stop Sakakura from doing anything reckless. 

"Juzo, stop! He's not a threat! He's the Green Lantern I told you about," Yukizome told her friend, trying to calm him down. 

_'Oh thank whoever that she's here,'_ Souda thought in relief.

"Wait, that's the Green Lantern?!" Juzo shouted in disbelief, looking at the green man before turning back to Yukizome. "Chisa, he looks like a cheap halloween costume little kids wear. You think I can take him seriously?"

"I'm standing right here, you know," Souda uttered quietly, annoyed. 

"Juzo, he saved me and my classroom, I know we can trust him," Yukizome told her friend.

"Chisa, for all we know, he could be the reason this whole thing is happening," Sakakura argued. 

Seeing as the two adults were arguing, Kazuichi decided he would try to break it up before things got out of hand. But then he heard something, the sound of something coming at them at mach speeds. Realizing the danger, Souda immediately created a shield around him, Chisa, and Juzo. Right on cue, the shield took on the full force of the charging of the Manhunter. The mechanic felt his body wince by the pressure his shield had to endure. Yukizome and Sakakura were in a state of shock by what had just happened. They barely had time to react before the Manhunter began to punch the shield multiple times to break through. 

As Souda stood his ground, using all his concentration to keep the shield up, Chisa and Juzo looked in awe and shock by all of this. Especially the boxer as he saw the robot right in his very eyes. 

"Holy shit, the robot's real," he uttered. 

"I'll say," Chisa replied as she looked in panic, hoping that this machine won't get them. 

As the Manhunter continued to pound away at the force field, Juzo decided to speak up. "Lantern, I hope you have a good idea on how to get us out of here."

"Kinda hard to do when I'm dealing with this," Souda retorted. As he said that, the three of them noticed small cracks appear around the shield, indicating that it was close to shattering. 

"Okay, if any of you two got any ideas, I'm all up for it!" Souda shouted as he began to panic a little. 

"M-Maybe you can create a weapon of some kind… like a gun or an RPG?" Chisa suggested, saying whatever came in mind. 

"Are you serious? From the way I'm seeing this, it's going to take more than that to hurt the damn thing," Juzo pointed out. "You'll need a fucking cannon for this. A military one at that."

Hearing that gave Souda an idea as he remembered one weapon that can help them. So with that in mind, he turned to Juzo and said, "Hey, Juzo was it, are all the people from the Reserve Course building evacuated?"

Juzo was a little confused by this question but answered it anyway. "Well… of course. They were the first to be evacuated since the threat was closer to them. So the building's completely empty."

"Sounds good. Also, sorry for any damages I'm going to cause."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Souda didn't answer his question as prepared to initiate his plan. As the shield was close to shattering, the mechanic waited for the right moment to act. As the Manhunter was about to punch the shield once more, the Lantern used his ring to cause the shield to burst, creating a massive energy shockwave that pushed the robot into the air. When the machine was about to retaliate, Kazuichi had already created an artillery gun and immediately fired it. Creating a large explosion and blasting was Manhunter away as it crashed into the Reserve Course building.

Souda winced a bit when he saw the damage he and the robot caused at the Reserve Course building. _'God, I hope I don't have to play for the damages.'_ he thought. 

Souda then looked back to Juzo and Chisa as they were a bit shaken by what had just happened. "You two alright?" Kazuichi asked.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine," Juzo answered in a stutter. 

"S-Same here," Yukizome replied. 

"Good to hear," Souda said in relief before he continued. "Now that you guys know the threat first hand, I trust that you two will focus on getting everyone evacuated as soon as possible?"

"After seeing that thing, I'm making sure none of my men go after it," Juzo admitted, feeling shakened from witnessing the robot's power. 

"Good then spread the word that no one is to try to fight this thing no matter what. Got it?" Souda told them.

"You got it. But I expected you to deal with that robot and defeat it," Chisa said. 

Souda nodded back at the teacher and replied, "I plan to."

Just then, the three heard multiple high pitch sounds. As if something was flying through the air at hypersonic speeds. They looked up to see multiple lights coming out from the Reserve Course building and into the sky. 

"What the hell is that?" Juzo wondered, looking at the bright lights.

As they looked in curiosity by this, Souda took a closer look at them. Thanks to his enhanced eyesight from the ring, the mechanic was able to see what they were. And what he saw made him shake his core in fear. What he saw was multiple missiles flying up high through the air until they started to descend down, towards his location and the still evacuating students. 

"Shit…" he uttered before turning to Chisa and Juzo. "Both of you! Get out of here now!"

"What, why?" Yukizome asked.

"Missiles!" he shouted as Kazuichi flew into the air to stop the assault.

Souda flew high in the air, heading straight towards the missiles. Once close enough, Kazuichi created a minigun and laid fire at the missiles. He was able to destroy most of them with only three missiles left. He was about to shoot them down, but was suddenly struck by a green energy beam. Souda was able to stop himself from falling and regain control to see what had happened. He was met with the Manhunter as it fired more laser beams at the lantern, forcing him into evasive action.

"God damn it! I don't have time for this!" he shouted, focusing his attention on both trying to shoot down the last remaining missiles while also dodging the machine's attacks. 

_"Your needs are invalid. All that awaits you is death."_

As the Green Lantern continued to evade the laser beams, Souda was able to fire at two of the missiles, destroying them. Now all he needs is to get the last one before it's too late. As he tried to get to the missile, the Manhunter managed to get close and slam the Green Lantern to the ground. Kazuichi tried to get up but was stopped as the robot stomped on his back, pinning him down. The mechanic struggled to escape but the machine's strength and weight were too much to break free. 

_"Your struggle is inevitable. You will die here,"_ the Manhunter said as it aimed it's hand at Souda, ready to blast him with a laser beam.

Souda began to panic as he didn't know what to do. He was pinned down and he had no idea what construct to use to get him out of this. Kazuichi looked around to see what he could to escape his predictable but found nothing. That is until he looked at the ground. That instantly gave him an idea.

Acting fast, Souda aimed his ring at the ground and blasted it at full power. This not only blasted him and the Manhunter high into the air, but allowed Kazuichi the chance to escape. Using this, Souda towards the last missile. As the missile was getting close to hitting a crowd of students, all screaming in terror at the sight, the Green Lantern was quick enough to create a bubble around the missile. Allowing it to explode within the bubble thus preventing any casualties. 

Sighing in relief, Souda paid his attention back to the Manhunter it was currently flying towards the mechanic. Seeing this, Kazuichi flew up high into the sky and the robot followed. He was glad for this as Souda needed to get this machine away from the students and teachers. As the two flew up high, out of the planet's atmosphere and into outer space, the Manhunter began to fire more missiles at the Green Lantern. This time, the missiles were following them specifically. 

"Of course it has heat seeking missiles!" Souda groaned in frustration. 

Kazuichi soared through the air as he evaded the missiles that nearly hit him. All the while he had to with the Manhunter still on his tail as it fired more green lasers at him. While this was a stressful situation, Souda was able to use some clever thinking to use robot's lasers to destroy a few missiles as he shot down some as well. Though there were still a few missiles left. 

"Come on think. I need a way to disarm this machine or I'm doom," Souda said to himself. He brainstormed for an idea that could help him here. Despite the sound of the missiles chasing him at high speeds and the Manhunter shooting its laser at him, an idea finally popped into the mechanic's head. 

Souda pointed his ring close to his face as he said, "Ring, at my command, I'm going to need you to use a large amount of power into defense. Is that clear?" 

**_"Affirmative. But be warned. Current power level is at 45%."_ **

"Great to hea-" Kazuichi stopped talking when he heard that. Confused by this, he confronted the ring for his question. "45%? What the hell do you mean by that? And when does jewelry act like a phone?

**_"The power ring, while powerful, carries a finite charge. So it is important for a Green Lantern to frequently charge their rings on a daily basis from their power batteries."_ **

"And you're telling me this now because?!" Souda shouted, demanding an answer.

**_"You never asked."_ **

"Frickin' smartass," the mechanic muttered in frustration.

Despite this unforeseen issue, this wouldn't stop Souda from going through with his plan. So the Green Lantern flew around the sky some more before he was able to fly straight towards the Manhunter with the missiles still chasing him. As he was getting close, Kazuichi fired his own laser beam at the robot, creating a smokescreen around it. With his plan working, he flies above the machine to let it get attacked by the missiles. But as he was above the smoke screen, something grabbed onto his leg, stopping him from moving. Looking down, Souda saw the Manhunter as it now had a strong grip on him. Without saying a word, the robot chuck the Green Lantern at the missiles. Kazuichi screamed as he was bombarded by the remaining missiles, engulfing him in a massive explosion.

The Manhunter looked at the explosion with its expressionless eyes, scanning it for any readings of life. Although it found nothing, the machine recalled how this Green Lantern was much more durable than it had calculated. So not wanting to take any chances, the Manhunter opened its shoulder compartments and was ready to fire more missiles in the area. But just then, the Green Lantern flew out from the explosion and headed towards the robot. 

"Got you!" Souda shouted as he proceeded with his plan. 

Kazuichi created two bubble constructs around the shoulders of the Manhunter. As he did that, the android had fired off its missiles. But because of the bubble constructs, the missiles explode on contact as well as the Manhunter from the inside. This created a massive explosion that was stronger than any nuclear weapon on the planet, combined. It almost resembled a miniature sun in a way. 

Back with Juzo and Chisa, the two were currently running out of the school as they passed through the gate. As they did, they were spooked as the entire area began to light up brightly. The two looked up and were greeted with a shining explosion in the sky that almost looked like the sun. It was so bright that they had to cover their eyes. 

"What the hell is going on up there?" Juzo questioned.

"Not sure, but I hope that Green Lantern is winning," Chisa replied. 

"Hope you're right cause I doubt anyone of us here can take it on," Juzo admitted as he and Yukizome continued to run and check up with the others.

* * *

Back to the action, the explosion lasted for a couple seconds until it eventually disappeared. Though a massive smoke cloud remained. Out of the smoke cloud was Souda as he was blasted back by the shockwaves of the explosion. Despite the strong shockwaves that were pushing him towards the ground, Kazuichi was able to gain control and stop himself from falling. With all that done, the mechanic landed on the ground and then sat on the ground. He breathed heavily as he was beyond exhausted. He was also very much sore and had scratches all over him due to the fight. 

Souda looked up at the massive smoke cloud as he sighed in relief. "Thank god… it's over. Now… I can rest," he said, still gasping for air.

As his breathing was starting to get back to normal, Souda noticed something. Within the smoke cloud, he could have sworn he saw something come out from it. Out of curiosity, Kazuichi took a closer look at the sight in greater detail. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock. 

Coming out from the smoke cloud was the Manhunter. And looked completely different from before. Many parts of its armor were gone, especially with its shoulder compartments. But the rest of the armor had melted. Infusing with it's now, mostly exposed exoskeleton. There were even some parts of it that showed sparks and free wiring. One feature on the robot was that half its face was broken off, exposing a single, circular green light. Now looking like a robotic zombie of some kind, the Manhunter flew downwards at Souda. In the intent to kill him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Souda groaned in frustration as he forced himself back up. The mechanic held his ring close to him as he asked, "Ring, how much power do we have?" 

**_"Power level is at 36%"_ **

"Fine by me. Let's get this over with."

Forcing himself back up, Kazuichi used the ring once more and took flight. Forming green mechanical gauntlets in the process. Once the two got close, the Manhunter began to unleash a flurry of punches, even throwing a couple kicks as well, at the Green Lantern. Though Kazuichi was fast to evade them then delivered his own punch when the opportunity presented itself. As the fight continued, the mechanic noticed that the machine wasn't firing its laser beams anymore. All it was doing was trying to get close to him to attack. With that, Souda realized that the robot no longer had any of its weapons. It was completely defenseless, though still dangerous to fight. Knowing this, the Green Lantern knew what he had to do. 

Souda now focused on evading the Manhunter's attacks, allowing it to get close. As this went, Kazuichi would find an opening he was looking for and commence his plan. Flying below the android, he created a green construct that wrapped around the machine's feet and legs. With that, Souda used all his strength to crush them with enough force to completely shut down its rockets. Disabling its ability to fly.

"Time to bring you back to earth!" Souda shouted as he pulled the Manhunter, with his construct, and threw the robot to the ground. Allowing the machine to crash land and create a crater in the process. As Kazuichi looked down at the sight, he began to rethink what had just said and cringed a little. 

"God, I got to work on my quips," he told himself as the mechanic flew after the robot.

As Souda landed near the crater, the Manhunter jumped out from it and charged at the Green Lantern. With the android completely wide open, Souda created a green cage around the machine. The robot began to punch the cage in order to break it and escape. But Kazuichi used all his concentration and will to make sure that the cage can withstand its attacks. He then shrank the cage to not only restrain the machine's movement, but begin to slowly crush the Manhunter.

Seeing the situation, the mechanic began to let out a chuckle. "I got to admit, I thought that I was going to lose this fight. But it seems luck favored me today," Souda said happily. "Now that you're completely defenseless, it's time to end this once and for all."

Souda wasted no time and had the cage shrink and it began crushing the Manhunter. Though this was a slow process as his ring was running low on power and that robot is extremely durable. So it would take some time before the deed was done. As the cage slowly got smaller, the Manhunter spoke. 

_"It seems that I have miscalculated. Despite being categorized as a rookie, you show potential to become a powerful Green Lantern."_

Souda let out a small, awkward laugh by being called a rookie. "It was that obvious?"

_"However, that power alone will not defeat me. I will escape this and I will kill you like the other Green Lanterns that tried to stop me."_

Kazuichi felt some anger rise in him from hearing that. "You bastard. Too bad that I'm making sure you'll never kill anyone again," he growled, applying more pressure to the cage. He even heard a few cracks be made on the machine. 

_"I will kill you... like I did to this sector's previous protector."_

"The hell you on abo-"

_"Like I did to Abin Sur."_

Like that, all his anger completely went away. Souda looked at the Manhunter with complete utter shock by what he had just heard. For this machine to utter out that name, it was surprising to say the least.

"W-What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Sorry for the cliffhanger but this chapter was starting to get too long as is. 
> 
> Also, I wanted to point something out with this story in case people ask any questions about it. For this story, for the DC part, I will only be focusing on the Green Lantern mythos and the DC Multiverse. So other characters like Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, etc. will not be featured in this. I know this might disappoint a couple of you but I want to mainly focus on the Green Lantern mythos since the others of DC comics have their huge lore as is. Hope this doesn't upset anyone.
> 
> Discord Server: Symbiote Lair
> 
> Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491
> 
> As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Inner Will - Kazuichi Souda vs the Manhunter - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it seemed like Souda was ready to end this, the Manhunter reveals something about Abin Sur and his death. Wanting to know more about this and the Manhunter, Kazuichi uses the ring to find the truth. But he finds more than he initially thought. A truth that plants fear within him. Can the young lantern overcome this fear or be consumed by it and be killed by the Manhunter? Let’s find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Andrew78591, here to say Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays to you all. For this year of Christmas, I'll be giving you all chapter 3 of my Green Lantern fic. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> With all that out of the way, let's get back to story. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:

**_Hope's Peak Academy_ **

At the front gates of the greatest school in Japan, every student stood on the streets. The sky above them filled with grey clouds, signifying that it would rain soon. All waiting in fright and worry as every student was evacuated due to the sudden attack. Who the attacker was or were, they had no idea. Many speculated that it was one of those student shooters, the kind that kill their classmates for some need of revenge. Or some lunatic broke into the school somehow to have some sick twisted fun. Whatever the case was, the situation was grim, especially after hearing that a few security guards were killed in the process.

As everyone was doing their own thing to pass the time, the entirety, well most of Class 77B were huddled together as they tried to calm themselves with the situation at hand. Though it wasn't easier said than done with a few of them.

"I can't believe this. After my disastrous birthday party, I only wished to have some sort of peace. But now our school is being attacked by some kind of threat. Is lady luck, as you call it, just fucking with us," Sonia expressed, feeling upset and saddened by all this.

"I am not sure, my Dark Queen. But whatever demon it is that had decided to invade our realm, I am sure that our own demon army can slay it. And if needed, I, Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice, shall vanish the intruder myself," Gundham told her, holding the princess's hand to calm her.

"Thank you Gundham, I appreciate your words," she replied, laying her head onto his shoulder.

"Man, this sucks. There's some kind of intruder in the school and I'm stuck here, waiting," Akane expressed. "I could just go in there and fight off this intruder. Beat up him so badly that they wished to never step into our school."

"Akane, that's a stupid idea. Whoever's attacking us could have guns with them or something else dangerous in hand. You'll most likely get killed. Especially what happened last time," Fuyuhiko warned her.

"You don't know that! And last time, those assholes got lucky! This time I'm prepared. Whoever these assholes are aren't going to get the jump on me again," Akane shouted, pumping herself up for a fight.

As the Ultimate Gymnast looked like she was ready to pounce, Nekomaru came in and placed his hand onto her shoulder. His grip was strong and firm to not only to calm Akane but to retrain herself as well.

"Owari, I understand that you're feeling frustrated after yesterday. Being taken down like that so easily can make you feel pathetic. Me, Peko, and a lot of us felt the same way," Nidai told her. "But with the way you are now and the fact we know nothing about the intruder, you would just be putting yourself in danger."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Akane questioned him.

"We stay here and wait." Akane and Nidai turned their attention to Peko as the swordswoman looked at the gymnast. "Unless we know who our opponent is and if we are needed, we will have to wait."

Absorbing those words into her head, Akane reluctantly complied as she sat back down. "I hate this, but I guess if I have to, I'll do it."

As that discussion ended, Hiyoko looked around the area as she was looking out for something. "I hope Yukizome found Big Sis Mahiru already. I'm starting to worry if something bad happened to her."

"I'm sure Koizumi is alright. Though I do wish she came here sooner," Chiaki said as she just as worried about her photographer classmate.

As the class continued to wait, they were spooked by the sudden shaking of the earth along with the loud crashing sound.

"Holy moly, what was that?!" Ibuki shouted in shock.

"It felt like a bomb was set off nearby!" Ryota added in.

The class, along with the other students and teachers, were all questioning what had just happened. What had caused this sudden load tremor to appear. Then without warning, a large gun sound was made and something flew into the air, crashing into the Reserve Course building. Many of the watchers were startled by this, all of them silent now as they wondered what was that. And then suddenly, multiple lights came out from the building, making a high pitched sound as they moved beyond mach speed.

"What are those?" Teruteru uttered, feeling nervously.

"Some kind of lights…" Mikan guessed.

As everyone else tried to guess, Sonia looked at them, eyes widened in horror, and her heart nearly stopping. "Missiles…"

"What?" Tanaka questioned the princess.

"Those are missiles!" she shouted in fright.

Her cry was loud enough for everyone else to heat. And like that, all the students and teachers began to panic, screaming of their possible demise. Many of them tried to push each to go somewhere and not be in the range of the missiles. Just when things became chaotic, something fortunate happened. Flying into the skies was an emerald light as it flew towards the missiles. Then began to shoot them down with what sounded like a machine gun of some kind.

"Is that who I think it is?" Imposter uttered in shock.

"It is," Sonia spoke up as her eye began to sparkle in joy. "It's the Green Lantern! He's here!" As she said that, Class 77B began to cheer in glee, knowing that the hero is her to save them. All the while, a couple students looked at them with confusion. Three of them even walked up to them.

"Ah, the Green Lantern. A new being that will bring so much hope in our darkest day. How truly wonderful," Nagito commented in his usual, creepy attitude.

"Green Lantern?"

Sonia, Gundham, and Chiaki turned their attention to the three students being Ruruka Ando, Sonosuke Izayoi, and Seiko Kimura.

"What the hell is a Green Lantern?" Ruruka asked once more.

"Only a real life superhero! He's the one that saved me and my classmates from death! And now he's here to save us once again," Sonia explained, her energetic personality coming back.

"Are you referring to that green hero that you were talking about nonstop last night?" Seiko asked.

"Like one of those superheros you see in cartoons and comics?" Izayoi added in.

"Indeed! With him here, I'm sure we will all be safe," Nevermind boosted.

"Okay, you do realize how stupid that sounds, right?" Ruruka said, not buying anything that the princess said.

"But it's true!" Sonia argued. "He saved us all from the Black Hawks. I would not be here if not for him."

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy," Ando replied sarcastically.

"But it's the truth!" Sonia yelled in denial.

"Ruruka, don't be so harsh. They do sound like they're telling the truth," Seiko spoke up.

"You can't be serious? No matter how truthful anyone says it, it's not going to sound any more believable," Ando stated.

"She's right, unless you guys have some kind of proof, we won't believe that this Green Lantern exists," Izayoi added in.

"Guys!"

Everyone in the group stopped with their discussion as they turned to see a welcome surprise. Running towards them was Mahiru along with Hajime, Sato, and Natsumi.

"Koizumi!" the class shouted as they surrounded them.

"Big Sis!" Saionji cried in joy as the dancer hugged Koizumi. "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Mahiru replied as she hugged her friend back.

"Natsumi, thank god you're here! I was starting to get worried!" Fuyuhiko said as he and Peko stood in front of his sister.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself," Natsumi gloated before hugging her brother. "But I'm happy to be with you again."

"Hajime!" Chiaki yelled in joy as she ran up to the Reserve Course student. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Same here, Nanami," Hinata replied, happy to see his close friend.

"While we're happy to see you all again, where were you, Koizumi? We assumed the worst when we were evacuated and didn't see you," Sonia asked.

"Sorry guys, I was just hanging out with my Sato to relax with Natsumi and Hajime getting involved. But then all of a sudden, we were attacked," Mahiru explained.

"Attacked?! You encountered the intruder?! That's crazy!" Ibuki shouted.

"Dear god, that must have been frightening to see," Mitarai uttered.

"Who's the intruder?! What did they look like?! I'll be sure to kick their ass!" Akane asked the photographer, ready for a fight.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You may be an Ultimate, but I doubt you can fight that thing," Natsumi spoke up.

"Huh?! What makes you say that?!" Owari questioned in anger.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Fuyuhiko asked as well.

"Because the intruder isn't exactly human," Sato answered.

"Isn't exactly human? What are you talking about? What exactly is attacking the school?" Ando asked, still confused by all this.

"Sigh, I know it's hard to believe, but what's attacking us isn't a guy," Hajime spoke. "Rather, it's some kind of robot."

Once he said that, everyone looked at Hajime as if he grew a second head. That sounded nonsensical in every single way. Even when they lived in a world where Ultimate talents are a thing, this still didn't sound right.

"A robot? That… sounds ridiculous," Seiko said.

"More like impossible! You expect us to believe that?! This isn't a sci-fi movie!" Ruruka shouted.

"But it's the truth! That's what we saw. Why would we make something like that up with the situation at hand?" Mahiru argued.

"I don't know, but I don't believe this. How can a robot of all things do this?!" the confectioner yelled, trying to make sense of all this.

But as she said that, the sky suddenly brightened up, creating a shining light above them. It was so bright, it was like they were staring at the sun. Everyone covered their eyes, protecting themselves from going blind. After a couple of seconds, the light disappeared and the sky went back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Sonosuke questioned.

"It was if some demonic creature tried to create their own sun," Gundham commented.

As everyone wondered what had just occurred, Mahiru was staring up at the sky. Her mind was thinking about the Green Lantern and how he's doing in his fight with the robot. Worried whether he could defeat that thing or not. Though she hoped that the green savior is the victor here. "Green Lantern, please win this. For all of us."

* * *

Cutting back to the fight, Souda looks at the Manhunter, still encased within a green cage construct. The young Green Lantern was ready, with all his might, to crush the machine into scrap. But then the robot spoke of a name. A name he didn't think it would now.

"W-What?" Souda uttered in shock. "What are you on about? How do you know Abin Sur?!"

_"It seems that you have encountered the previous lantern of this sector. I calculated that he would die alone. It seemed, however, that I was wrong."_

"Answer me dammit! How do you know Abin Sur!" Kazuichi shouted in demand.

_"All you need to know is that I'm the reason Abin Sur is dead. And you will join him," the machine said as it still tried to break free."_

Souda groaned in frustration by the Manhunter's refusal to answer his question. However, he shook that thought out as he refocused back onto the cage construct. "You know what? Forget it! I'll find out later. For now, I'm going to end this once and for all," he said as he continued to crush the machine.

_"You may proceed. However, all it will do is benefit the cult."_

"What? How is destroying you a benefit?! That makes no sense!" the mechanic shouted.

**_"The Manhunter is telling the truth."_ **

Kazuichi stopped whatever he was doing at that moment and looked down at his ring. "What do you mean by that?"

**_"There is added information from Abin Sur as to warn the next wilder for when they encounter the Alpha Manhunter."_ **

"And what warning is that?" he asked.

**_"When an Alpha Manhunter is destroyed, they will admit a signal to the Manhunters, giving them our current location."_ **

"So you're saying that if I destroy this Manhunter, more of them will come?"

**_"Precisely."_ **

"Son of a bitch," Souda muttered in frustration. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?" At this point, he tried to think about what to do here. How was he supposed to destroy this Manhunter without setting off the signal, putting his planet into danger. The mechanic felt stuck at this point. How did Abin deal with this?

And like that, an idea popped up.

"Ring, can you show me the time when Abin Sur fought this Manhunter?" Souda asked at his power ring.

**_"I can do that. But are you sure about this?"_ **

"I don't have much choice right now," the mechanic answered. "If I want to win this, I feel like looking into Abin Sur's memories will point me in the right direction."

**_"Very well."_ **

On command, Kazuichi's eyes glowed green as he was taken somewhere else.

* * *

His eyes refocusing, Souda found himself in a different location. He was in the depths of space. As he examined himself, the teen was taken back by how his entire body was completely green. It was like he was just body shaped emerald light. Once he accepted this interesting change, the mechanic looked around his area for anything and spotted something.

Near him was a massive spaceship like that in sci fi movies. Though it looks completely damaged as if something attacked it. And even worse was that he saw a couple aliens floating out in space, completely motionless.

"Dear god, what happened here?" Souda uttered in shock by this disaster.

**_"We are looking into the memory of the previous lantern, Abin Sur. This is when Abin was currently on a mission assigned to him by the Guardians."_ **

"What kind of mission?" the mechanic asked.

**_"He was assigned to investigate the killings of Green Lanterns near his sector. Approximately four lanterns were killed before he began his mission. Even more unsettling was that many planets and stars were wiped out upon where these killings happened."_ **

"Holy crap…" Souda uttered in disbelief. As he said that, the teen saw a familiar sight. Flying towards the spaceship was Abin Sur as he stopped to look at the disaster. He had a frown on his face, saddened by the lives that were lost today. Though he shook that emotion out as he had a job to do. Looking through the area, the alien used his ring to emit a light to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Abin Sur? Abin! Over here! I need to warn you!" Kazuichi shouted as he moved toward the alien. But as soon as his hand touched Abin's shoulder, it fazed through the previous lantern like he was a hologram. Souda flew back in shock of this. "What the?"

**_"He cannot hear or see you. This is a memory of a past event. Affecting playback will not change the past reality."_ **

"Damn it…" he uttered, disappointed.

Knowing he could do nothing to change this, Kazuichi looked back to Abin Sur as he was still looking for any clues or survivors. Just when it looked like nothing was here, Abin stopped in his tracks as if he sensed something. Quickly using his ring, he created a shield to his right to block a green laser beam. Just as he was about to attack, the alien was punched from behind. As he managed to stop himself, the Green Lantern was met with multiple missiles heading his way. Thinking quickly, Abin Sur shot out multiple small green projectiles, hitting them every missile head on and causing them to explode.

As a massive smokescreen appeared, Abin floated in place as he waited for his attackers. The smoke eventually cleared as three figures came out. The three being the Manhunters. Like the one Souda was currently facing, these Manhunters were huge with the red and blue body and their own metal staff in hand.

Souda was blown away from seeing this. "Three? There were three of these?!"

As the mechanic processed this, Abin Sur spoke. "I should have known that you mechanical abominations were involved in this. Though there's something off about you three. You're different from the Manhunters I've faced before."

One of the Manhunter's scanned the alien. _"Identified. Abin Sur. Green Lantern of Sector 2814."_

"I see your cult has kept tabs on me," Abin commented.

_"You are declared a threat to the Manhunters,"_ the second Manhunter spoke.

The third Manhunter activated it's staff, aiming it as the Green Lantern. _"For that, you are to be terminated."_

The Manhunter fired off multiple bolts of lightning at Abin Sur while the other two unleashed a swarm of missiles. Taking evasive maneuvers, the veteran Green Lantern flew around to avoid the barrage of attacks. He then creates a shield contract on his left arm while lighting up his ring. As more missiles came in, Abin shot them down with his laser while blocking the electrical attacks with the shield. The alien did his best to attack back, even managing to get a good few hits on one of the Manhunters. However, the machines were relentless. They made sure the lantern barely had any chance to fight back.

_'These machines… they're different from the others I've faced before,'_ Abin Sur thought, doing his best to avoid their attacks. ' _They're more coordinated and possess more power behind them. Especially if only three of them are enough to face me.'_

As the Green Lantern dodged more of the attacks, one of the Manhunter's flew at the alien. Once close, the machine began to swing its electrical staff at Abin Sur. Forming a blade out of his ring, Abin swung it back at his attacker, clashing against the metal staff with each blow. He was holding his own, even managing to cut onto the robot's armor. However, one of the missiles hit him from behind.

"Abin!" Souda shouted in fright.

Taking this opportunity, the Manhunter hit the Green Lantern with its staff, electrocuting him. Abin Sur screamed in pain and he was blasted back. Launching him towards one of the Manhunters, who proceeded to bring down both its arms onto the alien. The attack forced Abin flying towards the third Manhunter as it punched him away. As the lantern was spinning uncontrollably through space, the Manhunters locked onto their target as they fired more missiles at him. The missiles closed in onto the lantern and exploded on impact.

As the explosion cleared up, the Manhunters looked around the area to see for any remains of the Green Lantern. Though with their sensors, they didn't find anything. Despite that, the machines continued their search to be sure their target was terminated.

As the robots continue their search, we see Abin Sur hiding behind a piece of floating debris after nearly escaping his doom. He was even invisible to ensure that he wouldn't be found.

"Shit man, that was some quick thinking there," Souda commented, impressed by the previous lantern.

Abin peeked out his eyes to look out from his hiding place, he saw two of the Manhunters near him. The machines scanned through different directions of the area but found nothing.

_"There are no signs of the Green Lantern here, as if he disappeared,"_ the one Manhunter said.

_"I am in the same position. However, the Green Lantern must be around here. There is a low chance for him to escape,"_ the second Manhunter said.

As the Manhunters continued their search, Abin Sur pointed his ring towards him. "Ring, I'm going to scan these Manhunters for any notable changes to them. I need you to compare what I scanned with the body structure of the usual Manhunters I face."

**_"Affirmative."_ **

As Abin Sur moved from his hiding spot and followed one of the Manhunters, Souda looked at him, impressed by his calm and determined nature he was displaying. He was like a soldier of war, showing no fear on his face. As expected of a veteran Green Lantern.

"Man, it's impressive just how confident yet careful he is. The presence he's displaying is almost the same as Pekoyama. But Abin's aura is somehow stronger than her's," Souda commented.

Back to the scene, Abin Sur slowly followed the Manhunter, making sure his presence was as unnoticeable as possible. The ring emitted a light to scan the machine from behind but making sure the energy it discharged was low enough to not be perceived. It took awhile and a lot of patience but the scanning was finally done. With that, the Green Lantern quickly flew away from the robot and hid behind another large piece of debris.

"What have you found?" Abin asked towards his ring.

**_"The design and parts of both these models seem completely similar. Though there are differences between them. The version you scanned has more power and weaponry to it. Designed to destroy planets and stars in their wake. As well as to overwhelm their opponents."_ **

"Hm, these Manhunters are much more dangerous than I thought. Seeing as they're giving me a challenge. But is there anything else about them I need to worry about?" the Green Lantern asked.

**_"There is something notable within their stomach area,"_** the ring answered as it showed the alien a diagram of the Alpha Manhunter. Focusing on the stomach area of the robot, highlighting a cylinder shaped object. **_"It seems that this device here activates when either this part or the Manhunter is destroyed. It will immediately set out a strong signal throughout the galaxy to alert other Manhunters of its location."_**

"So if I destroy them, I risk more of these machines to appear and better their odds," Abin Sur said.

**_"That is correct."_ **

"Hm, this will be trickier than I thought," the Green Lantern said to himself, thinking what to do here. In a few seconds, he thought of a plan. "Ring, if I remove the device without damaging it, will the signal not go off?"

**_"Judging by the schematics, that is indeed possible."_ **

"Good, now I have a fighting chance," he said as he powered up his ring.

Just then, a mechanical hand broke through the debris and tried to grab Abin Sur, thinking quickly the lantern threw him away from it and the floating piece of debris. It was obvious he was found, as immediately the Alpha ripped through the metal sheet, and looked directly towards the alien. Abin could also see from the corners of his vision as the other machine warriors were closing in on him, trying to come at him at all sides.

_"You are a fool to reveal yourself. As if you are ready for death,"_ one of the Manhunters stated.

"You are correct about one thing. I am ready, ready for combat," Abin claimed, creating a mace construct in his hand.

Immediately, the Manhunters opened fire with a swarm of laser blasts and missiles at the Green Lantern. Abin Sur dodged each of them as quickly as he could, while firing his own beams at them. He tried to aim for the most important parts of the Manhunters, their arms, legs, and revealed weapon systems. Knowing that the range options would be the most hazardous. He is only able to disable one of the weapons before one of the other Manhunters gets close.

A clash is heard as Abin forms a mace to meet the machine's staff, with it's electrical charge surging to a point that Abin could feel it nearly burning his hands. He knew holding his position would mean death. Off balancing was the key. So he threw up his feet and kicked at the hunter's chest, throwing himself backwards. While doing so he focused on his ring, changing it to that of an oddly bent blade.

Souda found why it was made though, as he saw the veteran move back, he swung, allowing a large slash to be made across the manhunter, cutting through one of its arms, and even reaching up to its eyes.

Abin Sur quickly sliced off the other arm before moving it in front of the Manhunter, using the robot as a shield from the swarm of laser beams. As the armless machine was tanking a barrage of attacks, the Green Lantern got to work as he created small tool constructs to cut into the robot's stomach. Taking apart the machine's innards with precise movement, Abin was able to find the signal device and removed it. In his grabs, the lantern put the device inside a small rocket construct and had it fly off at an isolated part of his sector and destroy it there. Abin then placed a bomb construct inside the Manhunter's body before pushing it towards the other two Manhunters. The armless Manhunter crashed into its brethren before the bomb detonated. Creating a massive explosion that launched the two Manhunters back in different directions. One of them crashing into a nearby asteroid, the other into a large piece of debris.

Back with Kazuichi, he saw all this with ar in his face. Filled with excitement by this intense battle as if he was watching an action packed movie in the theaters. "Holy shit, not only am I finding out more about these Manhunters and how to deal with them, but I'm also getting to see this amazing battle too. This is kickass!" he shouted in joy.

Returning back to the fight, Abin weighed his options on who to give chase before deciding to go after the Manhunter in the large debris. As he flew there, the robot broke out of the debris as it fired its laser beams from its hands. Though the Green Lantern had fast reactions as he fired his own laser blasts from his ring, cancelling out their attacks. The battle became an all out dog fight as the two flew around, firing their laser beams at one another. They passed through any rock or debris in their way; neither one letting up their attacks or their focus on their targets.

The battle went on until, as Abin Sur made a turn around a giant rock, the Manhunter appeared in front of him. The robot attempted to punch the alien into paste, but the lantern swiftly moved back to avoid the attack. Though the robot moved close to Abin to continue its assault.

_"With our battle in close range, you are now at a disadvantage,"_ The Manhunter stated as it went for a right hook. _"Surrender and die._ " But just then, Abin Sur blocked the hit with a massive monster arm-like construct. Then he attacked back with his own punch, pushing back the machine. The robot was stunned and it bared witness to the Green Lantern as his arms were covered with a monster arm-like construct. There were even two extra arms behind his back.

"Close range may be a common weakness to many lanterns. However, I'm not one of them."

With that said, Abin Sur got up close to the Manhunter and began to slug the machine with his fists. The robot attempted to fight back with either it's punches or laser beams. Unfortunately for the machine, the Green Lantern didn't give it a chance to attack back. Abin even managed to crush the Manhunter's hands and shoulders to prevent it from using any of its long range attacks. The lantern continued his assault, leaving massive dents on the robot's body until he finished it with one last punch. The punch damaged the Manhunter's face, creating large cracks before launching it back.

As the Manhunter was now a good distance away, Abin Sur used the green energy from his arm constructs to create a sniper rifle. Aiming his gun at his target, Abin Sur shot a projectile, a claw shot, at the stunned machine. The projectile hit the Manhunter as it shot through its metal body. Behind it, the claw shot construct held the robot's signal piece as it flew into the depths of space, million of lightyears away. With the signal piece gone, the Green Lantern flew at the machine as he created a sword construct. The Manhunter tried to fight back as it charged at the alien in a desperate attempt. However, Abin flew past the machine behind it, slicing the robot into two. The two halves of the Manhunter staggered a bit until they exploded into pieces.

"Holy shit, talk about a beat down! Who knew Abin was such a badass. It's no wonder he's a veteran," Souda commented on glee.

Abin looked at the sight with relief as he took a breather. "That's the second one down. Now all I need is deal with the last one. Though, where is-"

Just then, the last Manhunter appeared right in front of Abin Sur, it's hand glowing with green energy. Shocked by this, the Green Lantern didn't have any time to react to what was about to happen to him. The machine fired off a fully charged laser beam onto the alien's right side.

Souda looked in horror, all his excitement gone in an instant, from what he just witnessed. The sudden whiplash was cruel for the mechanic as he was brutally reminded that this playback would show him how Abin Sur died. "Abin!" he shouted in distress.

Abin Sur screamed in agony as he felt his insides burn. His eyes popping out from the unbearable pain he was experiencing. Eventually the beam stopped and the Manhunter would then punch the lantern, sending him to crash land inside the destroyed spaceship. In panic, Kazuichi flew towards in an attempt to help the veteran, hoping that he was alright. As he made his way inside the spaceship towards the lantern's location, he was met with a horrifying sight.

Laying on the wall was Abin Sur, as he was in terrible condition. His right side was bleeding heavily, his suit and body being dyed by his purple blood. Breathing heavily, groaning in pain, the alien tried his best to fight through the pain and get up, but it proved to be more difficult than he thought. Unable to bear the sight, Souda ran up to him and reached his arms out to help the lantern. Unfortunately, his hands fazed through Abin, causing the mechanic reel back in shock.

**_"Reminder: this is playback of a memory, you cannot alter what has already occurred."_ **

"But… there has to be something I can do!" Kazuichi argued at his ring, feeling more dread.

**_"You cannot change the past. This is the reality for a Green Lantern."_ **

Feeling dumbstruck from that fact, Souda was brought back to the situation as he paid attention to Abin Sur. The lantern had managed to get himself up, leaning against to support himself. Trying to stay strong, Abin talked to his ring. "Ring… status report…"

**_"Power level is around 15%. You have also suffered immense bleeding. Loss of large muscle tissue as well a small piece of your rib cage. And lastly, you have suffered a broken leg. Immediate medical treatment is needed."_ **

Groaning at the situation, Abin Sur now found himself in a terrible predicament. He knew that he had little chance now to escape here alive, let alone win this fight. As he tried to think of something, the alien noticed a piece of bone sticking out from his thigh leg.

"That… isn't supposed to be there." Abin says, trying to hold back a cough.

**_"Hypothesis: It is possible during the punch you endure by the Manhunter, causing the collision into the ship-"_ **

"Ring, stop."

Now getting a full grasp of the situation, the lantern thought up of a plan that could potentially help him here. "Ring, I'm going to need you to focus half of my power into keeping me alive. Then scan the interior and exterior of the ship and plant it all into my consciousness."

**_"As you wish."_ **

As the ring did what it was told, Souda looked at Abin with complete disbelief. Even with an injury he has and his now low chances of defeating the Manhunter, this lantern still remained as calm as possible. Thinking of a plan that would help him either escape or win this battle. Kazuichi didn't think he had ever seen anyone act like that. If it were him, he would probably be crying in pain and horror, panicking and trying to accept his fate before being killed. In a way, Souda found Abin to be both insane and brave here.

His thought process was interrupted as he heard a sound be made from inside the ship. Out of curiosity, Kazuichi flew towards the sound to see what it was. And to his terror, it was the Alpha Manhunter, the last of the three. The machine had received its metal staff back as it now walked through the ship, scanning the place to find its dying target. And in an instant, the robot's sensors picked up something. The Manhunter began to walk towards its target as Kazuichi followed.

"Fuck man, whatever Abin has planned, it better work," Spuda uttered to himself.

The Manhunter continued to follow its target, even breaking through the walls to find him. Eventually, after breaking through another wall, the machine would come across Abin Sur. The lantern was lying on the metal floor, his breathing becoming heavier than before. He was trying his absolute best to crawl away, but he had little stamina to do so.

"Abin… no," the Ultimate Mechanic uttered in shock as he couldn't bear to see him like this.

The Manhunter walked towards the down Green Lantern, shaking the room in the process. It got close enough to where it was right in front of the alien.

_"It seems you have miscalculated. For even with your rank, you were no match for the Alpha Manhunters."_

"It seems so…" Abin uttered, coughing up some blood.

_"As of now, this will be the day you die. And this ship will be your grave,"_ the Manhunter stated as it raised its foot up, ready to crush the Green Lantern underneath it.

Despite what was going to happen to him, Abin Sur simply looked up at the machine, smiling at it with fresh blood on his chin. "You're right… I knew this day would come… it was inevitable."

As he said that, the Alpha brought down it's foot onto Abin Sur, crushing his upper body into a bloody paste.

It was what should have happened, but instead, the Green Lantern shattered into green pieces like glass. While it couldn't show it, the Manhunter was surprised by this. Same can be said for Souda, he was shocked by what had occurred. He pieced what had just happened as he uttered, "It was a clone construct?"

"However…"

Both Kazuichi and the Manhunter turned to the voice. Seeing the real Abin Sur as he used his ring to charge up one of the ship's cannons, aiming at the machine. He looked at the robot with a ferocious look as the cannon was now fully charged.

"I refuse to die by your hands."

Without hesitation, Abin fired off the cannon as it unleashed the large white beam. The Manhunter could do nothing as it was engulfed by the beam, being blasted out of the spaceship. The machine was pushed back at lightspeeds by the beam as it disappeared into the depths of space.

With all that done, Abin Sur fell onto his knees as he was extremely exhausted now. Charging up that cannon was not only exhausting, but a huge gamble for him to take. The Green Lantern was grateful that luck was on his side.

"Jesus, I didn't think that you had to take such a risk like that. That was like Komaeda levels of bullshit luck," Souda commented, relieved that this whole horror show was over with.

Kazuichi continued to look at Abin as the veteran slowly got himself back up, floating in the air. His breathing slowed down as he looked beyond tired. "Ring… status… report…"

**_"Power level is at 6%. And with your current condition, flight is impossible."_ **

Abin chuckled at that, coughing out some blood on the process. "Figures… it's a good thing… I scanned the ship beforehand. Now… take me to… one of the… emergency pods."

On command, the ring slowly guided the near dead Abin Sur towards his destination. Souda followed along as he wanted to finish this playback already. It took awhile but the veteran finally made it to one of the working emergency pods the ship had. Entering inside and sitting himself in the cockpit, Abin turned the ship on and ready it for flight. "Ring, set the ship's coordinates… to the closest habitat planet."

**_"It is done,"_** the ring said. ** _"Your destination will be a small blue planet called Earth."_**

That name caught his full attention as Abin has a look of shock on him. It was like he was familiar with the planet before. As the alien let the name sink in, the Green Lantern let out a small chuckle.

"It seems… that monster was right. Fate has set me… on this path," Abin uttered as the ship was now ready to blast off. All it was needed was for him to press a button. "I only hope… that my successor is ready… for what's to come…"

With that, Abin Sur pressed the button and the ship took off. Flying through space towards its destination. Souda stood there, seeing the ship leave his sights, as he pieced together what happened next. While this memory gave the mechanic the information he needed against the Manhunter, he was not prepared to witness all that.

"So this is how Abin Sur ended up like that when I first met him. And how he crashed landed on my planet," Kazuichi spoke out.

**_"Correct. And with all his will, Abin Sur kept himself alive to make sure he would pass his ring onto a worthy successor. That successor being you, Kazuichi Souda."_ **

Souda stood there for a good while, still sorting out everything he witnessed, before he aimed his ring towards him. "Ring, take me back to reality. We're done here," he commanded, wanting to get out of this memory immediately.

**_"As you wish."_ **

* * *

On command, the ring brought Kazuichi out of the memory and back to the real world. He was brought back into the forest with the Manhunter still in its cage. While Souda was still enduring the whiplash of seeing the memory of Abin Sur's death, he wondered how long he had taken in the playback.

"Ring, how long was I in that playback?" Souda asked.

**_"Calculating… you have been in there for 5 seconds."_ **

The mechanic looked at the ring with shock in his eyes. "That short?! Holy shit," he said, still in shock by what this ring can do.

_"It seems that you have seen the past."_

Souda was brought out of his thoughts as he looked back to the Alpha Manhunter. The machine looked at him with it's one remaining eye.

_"You have witnessed the fate of the previous of this sector. How I was the one that led to his death."_

Kazuichi looked down, feeling over the edge about what he had to witness. Feeling that seeing those memories brought him more harm than good. Despite that, he remained as calm as possible as he still had a job to do.

"Yeah, I'll admit that what I saw was painful. Hell, a part of me is regretting seeing all that," Souda admitted as refocused on the task. "But that doesn't mean I didn't get something out of it. I now know how to deal with you. All I have to do is remove that signal device and everything is done with. I'll wipe out the last of your kind."

Kazuichi formed some small tools within the cage as they were ready to tear about the Manhunter's stomach area. And with his ultimate talent as a mechanic, this shouldn't be too difficult for him to do. Though before he could proceed, the killer robot spoke once more.

_"Do you really believe that destroying me would end us?"_

Souda was taken out of his focus as he looked back at the Manhunter. "I mean, yeah? Why wouldn't that be the case?"

_"Because there are more Manhunters in this universe."_

"Oh come on, there can't be that many? I only saw three of you. How many could there be? Like ten or more?" Souda argued.

_"You fool. There are approximately a million of us. And the number continues to grow."_

The moment the Alpha said that, Souda was speechless. When he saw the three robots in the playback, he expected the Manhunters to be a group, like about a hundred of them. Not an entire army that with a number this huge.

"No… that has to be a lie. There's no way your group of yours has a million of you! Just from scanning you, I can tell it would take years just to build one of you! Let alone an entire army of that magnitude!" Souda shouted.

_"Deny all you want, but it is the truth. And the cult has conquered hundreds of planets because of it. Although there have been species that have managed to defeat us. Such as the case with the natives of Korugar and the Thangarians. However, more times than not, most species of any planet fall under our rule."_

Kazuichi was starting to get angry by all this. "Fuck off! That's nothing but lies!"

**_"The Manhunter is telling the truth."_ **

The mechanic looked down to his ring as he was bewildered by what it said. "What?" he uttered.

**_"It is true. The Manhunters have been known for conquering planets to expand their cult. Gain more resources and slaves to become stronger."_ **

Hearing that, Souda remembered back at how this robot mentioned taking over the planet for its own needs. He knew that that was bad news, but never in his mind did he think that it would be that disastrous. "I mean- this thing could be lying for all I know."

**_"The Manhunters are machines with no emotions. They have no reason to lie."_ **

At that point, Souda was beginning to feel actual dread. It was bad enough that this thing was responsible for Abin's death. But to find out that these abominations took over planets only increased his anxiety, his fear.

_"Such denial… this reminds of a time the cult took over Mars."_

"Mars?" Souda uttered in shock.

_"Indeed. It was over a billion years ago, before your race was even born."_

* * *

In a flashback, we are taken back about 3 billion years on the red planet, Mars. While it still had the red deserts and red sky, there was a presence of life here. Many unique plants and animals are visible in the wild life of the planet. And in one part of the area was a city with buildings built oddly compared to earth's. And the inhabitants that roamed the city were the Martians. A species that consisted of tall, green humanoid beings with red eyes. All wearing blue and red clothing. They were all doing their own thing, living their lives as usual.

_"The species of the planet, the Martians, were powerful for their immense strength, shapeshifting, and being one of the most powerful telepaths in the universe. Their planet also had many useful resources."_

Then, out of the blue, the red skies were filled with multiple glowing lights. The martians looked at them with uneasiness and curiosity. They wondered what these lights were. Some believed them to be stars or meteors. But what they saw was something much more horrible. Raining from the sky were the Manhunters.

_"We knew that we had to conquer them."_

Without warning, the Manhunters rein down onto the martian civilization with energy beams and missiles. Destroying many buildings, ruining their landscapes, and killing many of their civilians. As the aliens screamed and ran in terror and more of the machines flying into their planet, the invasion had begun.

_"As expected, the Martians fought back."_

As weeks went by, the planet's civilization was now in ruins. While many Martians were hiding in their safe zones, their military went into the front lines to fight the Manhunters and defend their home. It seemed both sides were evenly matched with either one gaining an advantage over another.

_"However, the more we fought, the more we learned about them."_

As one Martian soldier destroyed a group of Manhunters, one of them appeared in front of him. A design much different from the ones he had faced. Tanks on it's back and a large orb on its head.

_"The more we learn of them, the better we were able to understand their weaknesses."_

The martian transformed into a serpent-like creature as it was about to attack the robot. However, the newest Manhunter quickly emitted a screeching noise within its range from the orb. The martian was stopped within his tracks as the noise was affecting him negatively. The alien shrieked in agony as his shapeshifting was going wild as well as his telepathic mind being assaulted. The soldier was left wide open as the android opened its hands and unleashed a wave of fire onto him, burning him to death.

_"With that information, their soldiers fell… one by one."_

The scene shows many martians being killed in many ways. Their brains are overloaded by the screeching noises, crushed into a bloody paste, electrocuted to death, blown apart into pieces, and burned alive by their flames. And in no time, the martian military was no more.

_"With their military and leaders dead, we began our conquest. Forcing the remaining population to gather all their planet's resources. Metal, fuel sources, plant life, anything valuable to the cult were taken."_

The scene changes as we are shown the martians forced into either the mines or the fields to gather all the resources within the area. The Manhunters standing by to make sure they complied to their demands. The martians were forced into horrible conditions, oppressed to work nonstop, and got little to no food and rest.

_"And the ones who could no longer move, they were disposed of."_

A tired martian child is seen with his own brethren, carrying a large amount of plants on his shoulders. Though his aching muscles finally got to him as he fell down to the ground. The boy laid there, too exhausted to barely move, to even think. And the rest of the martian slaves paid no attention to him as they knew that there was nothing that could be done. The child laid there as a Manhunter approached him. Standing above the martian, the machine simply raised its foot and crushed the slave into a bloody paste. With the deed done, the machine focused back on the other slaves to make sure they were doing their tasks.

_"They have done their jobs well. Though, when they were close to extinction, the martians decided to rebel in a futile attempt for freedom."_

At one point, the remaining martians banded together as they attacked the headquarters of the Manhunters. With their own created weapons and weapons they stole from the monstrous machines, the aliens fought back with everything they had. It all seemed hopeful for the martians. That is until more Manhunters came, the same kind that were designed to kill their species. The rebellion knew at this point that it was all over.

_"As expected, it was futile."_

Without hesitation, the Manhunters circled the last martians and unleashed a torrent of fire at them. The sound of shrieks can be heard until it was replaced with the sound of crackling of the flames as they cooked the dead meat. At that very moment, the martians became extinct.

_"With their species now extinct and their resources dried up, the Manhunters no longer saw any value with the planet. So we left. Leaving Mars to remain as a dead husk. To remind others of what the cult is capable of."_

_"And Mars was not the first planet the cult has conquered nor it will be the last. If you truly now believe that destroying me would end all that, then you truly are arrogant."_

Souda stood there, his face filled in horror and disgust by what he was told. It sounded like something you hear in a movie, only this actually happened. And that's what made it worse. He even looked down to his ring, hoping that it would tell him that the story wasn't true.

**_"What it said is true. Mars was one of the many planets in this sector that suffered under the might of the Manhunters."_ **

"You monsters…" Kazuichi uttered in disbelief. "Why would they do this?"

**_"It is simple, Green Lantern. They have no emotions. They know not of right or wrong. They cannot be reasoned with. They show no remorse, mercy, or fear. All they know is to eradicate life."_ **

As the Ultimate Mechanic was hit with this kind of information, the Alpha Manhunter spoke once more.

_"Your ring is right. The main objective for the cult is to not destroy the Green Lantern Corp, but to wipe out all life, to eradicate all emotion. In order for our goal to become reality, the cult must become stronger. And if we must conquer planets to do so, including yours, then so be it."_

"No, I won't allow that… I won't let your damn cult enslave my planet and put everyone here in a living hell!" Souda shouted in defiance.

_"No matter how much you deny it, the results will remain the same. You now know what the Manhunters are truly capable of. You are now afraid of us."_

**Crack**

The noise startled Souda as he looked to where the noise came from. To his horror, he saw that the cage began to break as multiple cracks appeared. The cracks grew larger as the mechanic quickly tried to strengthen the construct.

_"Now that you know, all that's left is for you…"_

However, it was too late as the Manhunter broke the cage into green shards, freeing itself from its prison.

_"To accept death."_

The Green Lantern moved back by this sudden change of events. Before he could even do anything, the Manhunter punched Souda, launching him back. Despite the pain his face felt, the teen managed to dig his feet into the ground to stop himself. Then immediately fired multiple missile constructs at his enemy. But as soon as they made contact on the robot, the missiles shattered easily into pieces, like stone against glass.

"What the…" Souda uttered in disbelief. Believing this is some kind of cruel prank, he created a train construct and commanded it to ram towards the machine. But like before, the train hit its target and it was easily turned to scrap before disappearing.

"This shouldn't be happening. What the hell is going on?!" he shouted.

**_"Warning, your mind is currently experiencing emotional stress. Power usage has fallen."_ **

"What?! The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kazuichi yelled at his ring.

_"As I expected, you are a mess. Fear, paranoia, and anger has consumed your body,"_ the robot stated as it unleashed a flurry of punches at the lantern, who nearly dodged them. _"Your emotions are now out of control."_

The machine then knee kicked Souda in his stomach, sending him flying into the air. Gasping in pain, Kazuichi managed to fight through the pain as he flew back towards the Manhunter, moving at incredible speeds with a spear in hand.

_"The more unstable a lantern's emotions are…"_

As Souda got close to the Manhunter, the machine grabbed into his head, breaking the spear in the process. Then the Alpha immediately smash the Green Lantern's head into the ground, breaking apart the earth around them. Kazuichi felt blood come out from his mouth, staining his mouth mask, as he gasped in pain.

_"The weaker their will."_

With that, the Manhunter then threw Souda deeper into the forest as he crashed into multiple trees. As the mechanic crashed into a different part of the forest, the Alpha gave chase. Running towards its target to kill him and end this pointless battle.

* * *

Back at the front grates of Hope's Peak, everyone was still waiting for when this mayhem would end. Chisa and Juzo were with Class 77B as they wondered if the Green Lantern was able to defeat the robot. As this happened, they were all spooked by the sudden crashing sound made near them.

"What the hell was that?!" Juzo shouted in shock.

"I don't know. You think it was the Green Lantern?" Chisa wondered.

"The Green Lantern? I was correct! He's here to save us from this robot threat!" Sonia yelled with glee as her eyes sparkled.

"Oh for fucks sake, I still can't believe that you're spouting that nonsense," Ruraka said in annoyance.

"The Green Savior is not nonsense! You take back what you had just said!" Sonia shouted at Ando with great displeasure.

"Look, like I said before, unless you have some kind of evidence to prove that he's real, I'm. Not. Buying it," Ruruka retorted.

On cue, something crashed landed at the front gate of the school. Everyone was frightened by this as they all moved back from the crash. As the dust cleared, everyone saw the Green Lantern, laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Is that who I think it is?" Seiko uttered.

"That's him! That's the Green Lantern. I told you he was real," Sonia told Ruruka.

Ando was taken back by the sudden appearance of the so-called hero. Though her mindset couldn't fully accept this. "Well… that could be some random guy in a costume. I mean, where's the robot he was supposedly fighting?"

On cue, as the lantern slowly got up, Souda saw something heading towards him at an alarming rate. Acting fast, he flew out of the way to prevent himself from being crushed by it. The dust kicked up as everyone was spooked by this sudden event. The dust was cleared up as a massive being walked out. It being the zombified looking Manhunter, its sights aimed towards Kazuichi.

"Is that… an actual robot?" Ruruka questioned in shock, aiming that question to Mahiru.

"Yeah… the same one that almost killed me," she answered, feeling scared from seeing the machine again.

"Yeah, but what the hell happened to it?" Natsumi spoke up, taken back by the look of the android.

"It should be obvious that the Green Lantern was responsible for damaging it. So he can do it again," Sonia said with confidence.

* * *

Back to the fight, Kazuichi flew towards the Manhunter, with a sledgehammer construct as he was ready to smash his opponent. But as soon as his weapon hit the robot, it bounced back, not making a single scratch against the metal frame. Despite that, Souda tried again and swung once more. But the machine simply performed a punch, breaking the construct and knocking the lantern back.

* * *

"Um, okay. He's here to defeat this robot, right? So why isn't he doing that?" Ando asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Sonia admitted, a little surprised by how the fight is going. "I assume that the opponent is much stronger than he thought. But I'm sure that he can still win this!"

Souda kept on fighting the Manhunter, or at least trying to. The Alpha had forced him to go on the defensive. Creating multiple shields to block each attack. However, the robot's punches broke through each one with ease, like breaking dishes. No matter what he did, Kazuichi was getting no opportunity to fight back.

"Okay, I don't know if this is a joke or not, but why the hell is Green Lantern struggling?" Nastumi asked in worry.

"Maybe this robot is more powerful than he thought?" Teruteru expressed.

"Well whatever's happening, this is not looking good," Sato added in as she went into her deep thoughts. _'I should have known that he wouldn't have been able to beat this thing. To think that he got my hopes up.'_

Sato looked at Mahiru to see how she was doing. As she expected, Koizumi was paying her full attention at the fight. Her entire body and face expressing worry, distraught by how things are turning out. While she believed that the Green Lantern would save them and defeat the killing robot. Her body frantically shuddering, the photographer was hoping for the green savior to win. To save her, her classmates and teachers, and her school from this mechanical monstrosity. However things did not seem to be the case. At this point, she was praying to whatever god out there to help them in their dire need. _'Come on, Green Lantern… you can do this_.'

* * *

Kazuichi manages to avoid getting hit by one of the Manhunter's punches. Then creates a minigun construct and fires a rain of green bullets at the machine. However, the attack does nothing to the robot as it easily ran through the bullets and backhanded Souda away, destroying the construct as well.

* * *

"I don't understand. He was able to hold his own before. Why is the Green Lantern struggling now?" Chisa questioned, unnerved by all this.

As she said that, Yukizome noticed Juzo, who was looking at the fight in frustration. Mostly at the Green Lantern, like was displeased by his actions. "What the fuck is wrong with him?!" he growled.

"What do you mean?" she asked the boxer.

"He's completely out of it!" Juzo angrily replied. "His emotions are all over the place. It's messing up his concentration."

"A-Are you completely sure?" she asked with worry.

"Chisa, I'm a boxer. I can tell how someone is fighting from the look of their eyes. I'm positive that this Green Lantern's head is not in the game," Juzo explained. "It's like there's a thought in his head that's preventing him from focusing."

"What do we do then?" Yukizome asked.

"Unless your hero can get his shit together, we may have to go in and fight that thing ourselves," Sakakura said, making his close friend be filled with anxiety.

"Oh no… please don't fail…" Chisa uttered, praying for the Green Lantern to succeed.

* * *

Souda quickly created a shield construct to block the incoming attack. But it was futile as the Manhunter punched through the shield and went into the lantern's face and chest area. Kazuichi was launched back a large distance as he was forced into the school grounds. Crashing into the ground, the teen groaned in pain. He continued to get the ring to get back into full power, but his emotions were still out of control.

"Come on… work!" he grumbled at his ring.

As he tried, Souda was shocked to see the Manhunter above him, foot raised up to crush him. Kazuichi immediately rolled out of the way as the mechanical foot stomped into the ground, breaking it part. The Alpha didn't let up as it continued trying to crush the Green Lantern as he kept on rolling around. The mechanic rolled away far enough that he could fly off from the ground. Souda decided to make his move as he created a drill construct on his right hand and charged at the machine. However, his plan backfired immediately as the Manhunter grabbed onto the drill and broke it with ease.

With the lantern's ring hand in its grasp, the Manhunter held onto Souda as it began to spin him around. Moving him faster and faster that he looked like a spinning blur disc. After one more spin, the robot pulled the teen to the ground, slamming him with incredible force, causing him to scream in pain. Kazuichi barely had any time to comprehend the situation as he felt the robot pull him. He tried all his might to anchor himself or break free from its grasp, but nothing worked. The android lifted the lantern into the air and smashed him onto a tree, which broke on impact. The robotic killer kept this up for another three attacks, slamming the Green Lantern into whatever was in its sight. All the while, Kazuichi screamed in agony as there was nothing he could do to escape this.

After the fifth slam, the Manhunter grabbed onto the lantern's head before beginning to run. As it did that, the robot smashed Kazuichi into the ground, dragging him through the rocky rubble as his screams were muffled by the dirt. This went on for a couple seconds before the machine pulled the lantern out from the ground and threw him at the school building of Hope's Peak. Crashing onto the wall, Souda created a crater on it before falling off, descending towards the ground. Once he hit the ground, the mechanic laid their motionless, only action was him gasping in agony. His eyes even lost some emotion in them.

Seeing the Green Lantern in defeat, the Manhunter began to walk towards him. _"Now it is time to end this pointless struggle."_

Souda remained motionless as the Manhunter came closer. He wanted to do something. He wanted to get up, get his act together, and fight. But he couldn't. His fear and self doubt have weighed him down like rocks were on his back. They prevent the mechanic from taking action. Even worse, the young boy had no idea how to take these weights off him.

As the Manhunter was only a couple fast away from ending the Green Lantern's life, something attacked the machine from behind. The robot stopped as it turned around to see its attacker. To everyone's surprise, the crowd and the Manhunter saw Akane, standing face to face towards the enemy.

"Damn, I have to admit. That metal armor of yours is tough. My leg is aching a little because of it," Owari admitted.

_"Why engage me in combat? It should be obvious that your chances of winning are nonexistent,"_ the Manhunter stated.

Akane stood there, cleaning her ear with her pinky, as she said, "Yeah, I somewhat get that feeling after seeing your fight." Then, her appearance suddenly changed, looking like a wild animal that's craving for a fight. "But I'm always like this. Wanting to fight strong opponents and becoming more powerful than before. Besides, I owe that guy for saving me and my classmates and I won't know if I can win if I don't try."

The Manhunter stood there, not showing any reaction of any kind. It was like this for a couple seconds before the machine turned around and continued to walk towards the fallen Green Lantern.

"Hey, what the hell?! Aren't you going to fight me?!" Akane shouted in anger.

_"You are not classified as a threat. Therefore, not worth my attention."_

Hearing that triggered something within Owari. Feeling insulted, the gymnast rushed towards the robot as she was ready to punch it. But as soon as she striked, Akane felt her hands sting in pain as it made contact with the metal of the enemy. Even with that, the Manhunter paid no attention to her as the fallen Green Lantern was it's main target. Leaving the teen girl to hold her hand in pain.

But then, a rocket suddenly appeared and flew towards the Manhunter, hitting its mark. Akane was surprised by this and looked behind her to see where that came from. She saw many students and teachers as they formed a group, all carrying a weapon of some kind. Like Chisa as she was carrying a rocket launcher as it was emitting smoke.

"Phew, thank goodness we came when we did. And I'm somehow glad that Nevermind had something like this on her," Yukizome commented as she reloaded her weapon.

"Akane! Didn't I tell you not to put yourself in danger?" Nekomaru yelled at Owari.

"I guess. But I did what my gut told me. And it told me to fight that thing and help the Green Lantern," she expressed.

"I understand that. But if that robot actually decided to fight back, it would have killed you. You should have thought this out more!" Nidai shouted, expressing displeasure towards his trainee. Those words seem to have made an impact towards Owari as she looked down, feeling somewhat depressed.

"But what I'm disappointed the most is that you tried to fight that robot without us!" Nekomaru expressed loudly, catching the gymnast off guard. "You're not the only one who wants to fight that thing. With the Green Lantern down, someone has to step up and fight this thing. To protect not just the school, but also everyone else here. One of us has no chance against an enemy like that. But with everyone here, I think we have a chance."

"He is right. The more fighters we have, the better the odds," Peko commented as she had her sword out.

"I commend your desire to defeat this foe. But you must remember that we are here to help. By my words, I, the Great Gozu, will use all my strength to take that bastard down!" the Ex-Ultimate Wrestler shouted as he tore off the jacket of his suit.

Akane was somewhat taken back by this ordeal. But her expression quickly changed to excitement as she was pumping herself up for a fight. "All right then. Let's take this asshole down for good!"

"Before we do…" Peko moved in front of Akane as she gave the gymnast a pair of brass knuckles. "Fuyuhiko asked me to give these to you. As a way to even the odds as he said."

Owari put them on, looking at them with bewilderment, not used to using a weapon. But despite that, she gave out a smile as she cleaned her fist for combat. "Not my preferred method of fighting, but seeing how things are, I guess I can make an exception for today."

As she said that, everyone turned back to the large pillar of smoke, waiting for their opponent. Right on cue, the Manhunter walked out of the smoke, completely unfazed by the attack. The machine stared at the small group of students and teachers, staring back at it and ready to fight.

_"It seems that there are more of you. Wanting to engage in a fight with me."_

"Of course we do! No one gets away with attacking our school like that!" Yukizome shouted.

"Exactly! So prepare to get your ass kicked by us Ultimates!" Juzo yelled as he entered his boxing stance. Everyone else followed suit as they entered their own fighting stances.

_"Seeing as the Green Lantern is beaten, I will make quick work on all of you."_ The Manhunter stated, it's one remaining eye glowing green. _"To make sure that all of you are terminated."_

As that said, the clouds on the sky began to pour drops of water out of them. It started off slow with a few drops falling onto the area. Then thousands of raindrops came and hit the ground, emitting a sound similar to pebbles falling on a floor rapidly, unstop. Setting the stage for the battle between the students and teachers of Hope's Peak and the deadly Manhunter.

* * *

As the battle began, Souda continued to lay on the ground. His body is still numb in pain and his mind is overwhelmed with negative emotions. He tried his best to get up, but his body wouldn't obey him. Kazuichi thought that this was the end. That he and many others would die by this machine.

Souda heard something coming close to him. The mechanic wasn't completely sure on who was coming towards him. But he figured that it was the Manhunter, walking towards him as it was ready to end his life. At this point, all Kazuichi could do was accept his fate and lay there. After all, there was nothing he could really do to fight back.

But to his surprise, instead of the Manhunter, Souda was greeted by three students, Mahiru, Sato, and Mikan. Two of them help Green Lantern to lay on his back while getting him under a tree to get him out of the rain. While Mikan opened her medical kit and took out what she needed to examine and treat the fallen hero.

"Mikan, how is he?" Koizumi asked her friend.

"H-He's in a bad condition. Just from feeling his body, his skull is cracked, some of his bones and organs are definitely bruised, his right is starting to swell up and one of his toes have been dislocated," she explained as she began to wrap a bandage around the Lantern's head. "I can try to treat him. But I'm not sure if he'll be in a perfect condition to fight."

"Well, you better get him fixed up because we pretty much need him to take care of that robot," Sato said.

Like that, Sato and Mahiru stood by as they allowed Mikan to heal the Green Lantern the best she could.

* * *

Focusing back to the fight, things were not looking good. Every student and teacher were doing their best to fight against the Manhunter. However, as expected, every attack they delivered, between up close or long range, nothing was really harming the machine. It was like watching an army of ants fight an elephant.

Akane, Nekomaru, and Juzo are seen punching the Manhunter with their brass knuckles. Using all their strength to harm the machine. But it was futile as the robot's metal frame didn't dent in the slightest. Once they delivered their attacks, the three immediately back away from the Alpha as they evaded being nearly crushed by its metal fist.

As the machine pulled it fist out of the crater it had made, the Manhunter was hit by a barrage of bullets and knives at it. Courtesy of Fuyuhiko and some security guards firing their guns at the robot, while Izayoi was throwing his strongest knives. The projectiles did nothing but get the machine's attention as it ran towards the shooters.

"Scatter!" Fuyuhiko shouted. Everyone did that as they nearly escaped the Manhunter's attempt to crush a couple of them under its large arms. Only creating a large crater underneath it.

The Manhunter turned towards the people closest to it and ready to attack. But then, something came in and stopped the machine's assault. That something being Seiko, tackling the robot with full force. Though she looked very different from her usual look. Her face mask was gone, revealing her braces, her slender body had gained some muscle, her hair became longer than her body, and her eyes were fully pink with her pupil being black. Her tackle, while didn't harm the robot, was enough to make it lose its balance.

"Gozu! Go for it!" the pharmacist shouted. At her call, the wrestler charged in as he grabbed onto the robot's legs.

"With pleasure!" he shouted as he tripped the machine to fall to the ground.

"Now prepare yourself for a world of hurt!" The Great Gozu let out a large battle cry as he delivered an elbow drop onto the Alpha, sinking it further into the dirt. He then rolled away, getting a safe distance from the machine.

"You doing good, Gozu?" Kimura asked.

Gozu was rubbing his elbow due to the aching pain it was emitting. "Other than this sting on my elbow, I'll be fine. Though it's metal frame is much stronger than I thought."

"I'll say," Seiko replied.

The Manhunter began to pick itself back up, completely unfazed by the attack combo. As it was about to charge onto Seiko and Gozu, multiple small animals swarmed the Alpha. Multiple rodent-like animals roamed inside the machine with four hamsters, better known as the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, taking the lead.

"Hahaha, go my great demon army! Show this mechanical demon the error of its ways on why it was a mistake to go up against the great Gundham Tanaka!" the Overlord of Ice shouted, while laughing in delight.

The rodents went inside the Manhunter as they attempted to defeat it from the inside. The machine wouldn't allow that as was to crush them with its hands. However, it was stopped as a giant bear held onto its arm. And the other was held onto by a lion. The two animals did their best to hold the robot down as they let their little companions do their job. Once further inside that mechanical monstrosity, the rodents found all kinds of wires and tubes against the metal frames. The small animals went up the wires and tubes as they began to chew at them. Though the moment that they did, the rodents found an immediate flaw in their plan. No matter how much they chew, they could bite through the tubes as they were made of an extremely strong substance. As for the wire, the moment a few of them made contact with it, the animals were electricity and killed immediately.

The rodents gave out a chain call for it to reach their master. Hearing the cries of his minions, Gundham was shocked by what they had told him. 'What kind of sorcery was used to create this abomination? In any case, I must recall my army.'

"Come back my minions! Return to your master!" Tanaka shouted.

At his command, the devas and rodents got out of the Manhunter as fast as possible. As they all ran out from the machine, the Alpha decided to finally take action. Breaking out of their grip, the robot grabbed onto the bear and lion and proceeded to smash their head together. The sound of cracks was heard as blood oozed out from the animal's heads. The robot throws the lion at Gundham, hitting and pushing the breeder back. Knocking him down for the count. Then the machine proceeded to crush the bear's head into a pulp with it's hand. With the breeder down, the Manhunter walked towards Tanaka, ready to kill him as it stepped onto some unfortunate rodents in its way.

But then, Seiko and Peko intervened as the pharmacist held onto the robot's head. Allowing the swords woman stabbed her blade into the machine's neck. With that, the Manhunter stopped moving, staying perfectly still at that moment. Pekoyama and Kimura remained their positions in silence, wondering if what they did worked.

"Did that work?" Akane wondered as Nekomaru and Juzo were beside her, watching the scene unfold.

"I doubt it but I'm hoping it does," Juzo spoke up.

The silence went on for a while, waiting what would happen next. Just when the fighters thought that it was over, the Manhunter immediately grabbed the two women and threw them off it. Throwing them at a high enough height that could kill Peko. So Seiko was quick to grab the swords woman to protect her as the pharmacist used her body as a cushion. Crashing to the ground, Peko was unscathed and looked fine. Though Seiko was in pain as she groaned, feeling her body ache.

Seeing what had occurred, Nekomaru, Akane, and Juzo ran towards the Alpha to attack. But the machine saw them and immediately took action as it slammed it's fists into the ground. The force was enough to cause a shockwave that damaged the ground and to push up the broken, rocky debris into the air. The shockwave launched the three fighters into the air as they fell back down.

With the three down, the Manhunter resumed its pursuit on Gundham. However, Yukizome wouldn't allow this as she aimed her rocket launcher at him. "No you don't!" Chisa shouted as she fired another rocket at the machine.

As the rocket was inches away from hitting its target, the Manhunter did something unexpected. The robot caught the rocket like a pro athlete catching a ball with ease. Yukizome was shocked by this event. But was quickly taken out of it as the Alpha turned the rocket around and let it fly back towards her. The teacher but barely managed to avoid the rocket hitting her. But the explosion it created did push her back, badly damaging her left arm. Chisa laid there as she winced in pain, trying her best not to cry.

"Chisa!" cried class 77B, each with a look of horror on what had happened to their beloved teacher.

With its target down, the Manhunter began to walk towards Chisa. _"This entire fight is pitiful."_ Goza appeared as he ran at the machine. Grabbing it from behind, the wrestler was prepared to suplex the robot. However, it proved to be heavier than he thought as the Great Gozu, even with all his might, couldn't lift the Alpha a mere inch off the ground. Noticing the teacher, the Manhunter delivered an elbow strike onto his face. From the crack sound, Gozu's skull had been cracked. The machine then grabbed the giant man and threw him somewhere else as it continued to walk towards Yukizome.

_"No matter what weapons you use or how many of your species engage…"_ Bullets and knives were fired at the Manhunter's side. The robot turned to see Fuyuhiko and Izayoi as they continued to fire their respective projectiles at it. Without hesitation, the machine placed its hand on the ground and tore a chunk of rock out from it. Crushing the rock into smaller pieces and chucked them at the two shooters. Fuyuhiko and Izayoi immediately ducked and took cover. While they avoided death, one of the rocks managed to hit them.

For the gangster, a flying rock scratches the left side of his head, causing Fuyuhiko to go down, nearly going unconscious. As for the blacksmith, one of the rocks directly hit his right shoulder, effectively dislocating it. Despite different injuries, Kuzuryu and Sonosuke were in extreme pain, with both of them screaming.

"Fuyuhiko!"

"Izayoi!"

Peko and Ruruka both screamed in horror at their respective lovers from what had happened to them.

_"The results will remain the same,"_ the Manhunter stated as it allowed Pekoyama to attack it. In a fit of rage, Peko brought down her sword in an attempt to slice the machine apart. But as soon as the sword made contact with the metal frame, the weapon shattered into multiple pieces. The swordswoman barely had a chance to ready before the robot flicked her away with its fingers, knocking her out.

_"No matter how much you all continue to fight…"_ The Manhunter was finally in front of Chisa as it lifted its foot above the beyond frightened teacher, ready to crush her to a paste. _"No man escapes the Manhunters."_

As the Alpha brought down its foot, Yukizome was saved by the last second. Nekomaru grabs his teacher and runs out of the machine's range, letting it stomp on the ground instead. In a safe place, the team manager let down Chisa gently on the ground.

"Nekomaru… thanks for the save there," Chisa thanked her student.

"It's no problem. You just rest up while I take care of this," Nidai said as he was about to walk back to the robot. However, Yukizome managed to stop him by pulling onto his jacket with her working right arm.

"You can't. This thing is too powerful for us. I won't let you throw away your life," she pleaded.

Seeing his teacher's eyes filled with distress, he decided to reassure her. "Sorry teach, but I can't back down. Whether we like it or not, there's not much options for us other than to fight that thing. And I'm fully prepared to go all out."

"But we can't even scratch it, so why-"

"I know that. But here's the thing, Akane told me something during the fight," Nidai admitted. "She had one of her gut feelings. This one tells us to keep on fighting. Stall as much as we can even if we don't stand a chance."

"But why?" Yukizome asked.

Nekomaru turned back to her with a reassuring grin of his. "Because… we need to buy some time so the Green Lantern can make his comeback."

With that said, Nidai walked towards the Manhunter to engage in combat. However, he wasn't going in alone as Akane, Juzo, Seiko, and Gundham followed suit. "Didn't think you guys could still fight. I almost thought I have to take this robot on by myself," the team manager commented.

"Don't be silly, coach. We ain't letting you hog up all the fighting to yourself," Akane replied.

"Indeed, this mechanical demon must be punished for its sins. For not only daring to harm, I, Gundham Tanaka, but to harm his followers as well," the breeder said as he and his hamsters were ready for battle.

"Kid's right. I may have been taken down, but I'm not out of the fight yet," Juzo added on before turning his attention towards Seiko. "How about you?"

Kimura didn't say anything as she was in the middle of devouring more of her drugs. As she finished, the pharmacist's muscles grew much more than before. The sclera of her eyes turning black with her irises becoming blue. Seiko let out an intense growl before she spoke, "I'll be fine."

"Good, then we can go all out," Sakakura said as he cracked his knuckles.

The group got near the Manhunter as the robot looked at them. _"Why continue this fight? You all should know by now that your chances of winning are nonexistent. What reasoning do you have to keep this up?"_

"Well, I can't speak for all of us here as I'm pretty sure we have our own reasons for this," Nidai admitted. "But one thing is for sure, we all have the same goal to protect our school and classmates here or die trying. Guess you can say it's our own will."

_"Such idiotic reasons,"_ the Manhunter stated as it walked towards the small group, it's single eye glowing bright green. _"Such emotions bring more harm than good. And I'll be sure to plant that idea into your head. When I kill you all."_

* * *

We go back to Mahiru and Sato as they had witnessed the battle between the group of Hope's Peak and the Manhunter. Needless to say, but they were shocked and horrified by what this machine had done. The injuries it had inflicted onto the students and teachers, the killing of one of Gundham's animals, it was sickening.

"Dear god…" was all Mahiru could utter at the event.

"This is insane. That robot looks like it could fall apart at any moment. So why the hell is it still difficult to destroy it?" Sato grumbled in anger.

"I don't know. But what are we going to do? I don't see how any of us can win this?" Koizumi pointed out, feeling scared by the possibility of them losing.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? We heal up Green Lantern and get him to fight that thing again," Sato answered.

Mahiru looked at her with shock by what her friend suggested. "W-We can't do that. Sato, he's injured for god sakes!"

"He's not that injured. And besides, he's the only one that can actually harm the robot, so he's our only option to win," Sato argued before turning towards Tsumiki. "Hey Mikan, how's the Green Lantern?"

The nurse was just finishing tying up the bandages wrapped around the lantern's right arm. "H-H-He's fine for the most part. I tried to heal his wounds the best I can with what I have. But he'll need an actual hospital and rest."

"Okay, but can he stand up and fight?" Sato asked.

"I mean, he could. But it would definitely make his injuries worse," Mikan answered.

"Good enough for me." Sato walked up towards the lantern as she kneeled down at his level. "Listen lantern, I understand that you're injured and all, but we need you to step up right now. You're the only one that can actually harm it. So come on, get up and defeat that thing."

There was a silence as the girls waited for the Green Lantern to talk. Waiting for his answer. Expecting that he would say yes and get up to fight once more. However, Kazuichi gave them an unexpected answer.

"I… can't…" he uttered, shocking the three girls.

"What?" the green haired girl said.

"I can't," Souda said once more. "It's too powerful...it has...it has everything it needs to kill me. To kill everyone and I...and I..." He chokes up for a moment, as his breathing becomes desperate. "I can't win. I can't fight it! The ring is shooting basically a flashlight at this point and I can't save anyone!"

"What the fuck are you saying, you're all we have and you're just going to quit?!" Sato shouted, irritated by what he said.

"Well, what can I do?! My ring isn't working anymore. I mean, look, ring how much power do I have?!"

**_"Power level is at 10%. Recharge is required."_ **

"You see. Even if I wanted to, I can't beat it!" he exclaimed.

Sato's anger grew more as she held her hand out. "...then give me the stupid thing! All I have to do is put it on and I'll have your powers!"

"It doesn't work like that!" he shouted back. "The ring is powered by will and a creative mind! Just being angry, you aren't gonna make anything!"

The reserve course student had just about enough now. Letting her anger out, Sato grabbed onto his suit as she raised her fist, ready to punch him. "You son of a bitch!"

Mikan was quick to stop her as she pulled Sato away from the Green Lantern. "What are you doing?! You can't attack someone that's injured. It's inhumane."

"That bastard is basically asking for it!" she argued.

"So what?! That doesn't give you the right to attack him like that!" Mahiru shouted.

Sato now paid her attention toward her friend as the both of them began their argument. "Oh and what he said is any better?! He's supposed to be this hero and save us from this threat. Yet here he is, crying and complaining like a child!"

"Well, can you blame him?! I'm pretty sure anyone would be afraid of it after taking on someone like that," Mahiru yelled.

"And you're okay with this?! You're okay that this asshole is just going to do nothing to help?! Giving up like the pathetic man he is?!" Sato shouted.

"Of course I'm not okay with this!" Koizumi answered. "I don't like that he's like this, but I can't blame him."

"I mean, I want him to get up and fight that monster. That robot has caused nothing but trouble the moment it came to our school. I don't want it to kill any of my friends. I don't want anymore people dying after I had to go through yesterday! I want that thing to be destroyed," the photographer expressed in sadness and anger, tears beginning to well up from her eyes. "So it does hurt knowing that Green Lantern won't be able to do anything, even refusing to do this. But at the same time, I can't blame him for feeling this way. With what that robot has done, anyone would be scared of fighting it. Doubting that they could do anything. I'm scared too. I doubt any of us can do anything to escape this nightmare."

Souda heard all that and let all those words sink in. While he was glad that Mahiru understood his fears, he mostly felt horrible. Koizumi was scared out of her mind and the Manhunter was going to kill everyone here including him. Yet all he's going is laying there and whining about being useless. He truly was pathetic.

"Scared? Scared?!" Sato looked at Kazuichi, completely mad and disgusted before turning back to Mahiru. "You think because he's scared gives him an excuse to chicken out?! Well, guess what? We're all scared!" Souda was taken back by what the reserve course student said as his ears focused on hearing her out. "I'm scared, Mikan's scared, and I bet everyone else fighting the robot is scared! Yet despite all that, they're still fighting. And you want to know why? Because we can't just stand around and wait to fucking die! We have to fight! Cause standing around and waiting for death is just hopeless!"

Those words. They hit something within Souda that he didn't expect. They hit him in a way that made him remember something. Something he was told a long time ago. Something that he nearly forgot about but still lingered on to.

_'I don't want to go…'_

A memory when he was going through one of his depressing moments.

* * *

**_10 Year Earlier_ **

On a bright, sunny day, we see a very average elementary school. Things were lively there as many people were entering the area. Parents dropping off their kids for half a day, students hanging out with their friends, and teachers entering the building, ready for another day of education. Everyone seemed cheerful for the start of the school day.

Expect for one.

Near the entrance of the school was a mother and son. The woman, named Miyako Souda, was around her early 20s as she had long, black hair tied into a ponytail and light brown eyes with brown glasses on. She wore a very casual outfit, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and work boots.

Beside her was her 6 year old son. The boy has black, spiky hair and light brown eyes with red glasses. And wore a red shirt, blue shorts, sneakers, a brown backpack, and a yellow hat.

"Okay Kaz, we're here. I'll pick you after school, okay?" Miyako said cheerfully. Though her expression changed when she saw her son, having a gloomy and worried look on him. "Kaz, are you okay?" she asked worryingly.

"Mom…" Young Souda uttered nervously. "I don't want to go."

"What?" the mother said.

"I don't want to go in there. I want to go home," he said firmly, though his voice still sounded nervous.

Miyako became upset from this, not liking what her son said. "Kazuichi, we're already at your school. You even agree to go today."

"I only said that because dad was there,"

Souda said as he looked down, expressing anger in his voice.

Choosing to ignore that, as her husband was a sore spot for him, Mrs. Souda tried to get her boy to be reasonable. "Come on Kaz, I let you skip school two times last week. You can't just stop going altogether."

"But I hate it. All the kids ever do is call me names. The teachers don't care about me. No one wants me there," Souda said, upset, as his eyes began to tear up. "I don't like being here. I'm scared something bad will happen. I want to stay with you."

"Sweety, please we talked about this-"

"I know but… I can't. You said that I can, but you're just hoping! Well, hope does nothing!" he says with tears in his eyes.

Miyako takes a breath, as she leans towards her son and places a soft kiss to his forehead. "I know..." She tells him, wiping his tears from his eyes. "Hope, alone can't do anything. It takes strength to do it… not from here..." She gestures to his arm. "Or even here." She pokes at his head. "But here." Placing a finger to his heart. "It is where your will comes from. And with it… your hope can be made real."

"But I'm not strong at all," the boy said, his nose sniffing.

"Neither am I… but you still wake up everyday. You still want things to be better. You still love me. That means you're strong where it counts." She gives a smile to her boy. "I know you're scared. Trust me, I'm scared too, having to leave you here… but you want to know why I am doing so?"

"Why?"

"Because I hope you are going to be okay. And I know you have the will to make it real."

Those words seem to have calmed Kazuichi, making him a little fluttered as his cheeks went red. Though there was still the feeling of him being unsure. Noticing this, Miyako knew what to say next.

"Tell you what, if you go to school today, I'll make sure to make your favorite meal when you get home," she said in a merry tone.

This seemed to do the trick as Kazuichi looked at her with joy in his eyes. "Are you really?"

She chuckled at her son's sudden enthusiasm. "Seeing as I have leftover rice, I can make you some egg fried rice."

The young boy then hugged his mom, burying his face in her chest, saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"There's the smile I wanted to see. But you still have to go to school. Got it?" she said as she hugged him back.

"Okay, mom. I will," Kazuichi said as he continued to feel the warm of his mom. "I love you."

Miyako gave out a small smile from that. "I love you too, my little Honey Bunny."

* * *

Like that, the teen boy was brought back into reality. He checked his surroundings first to be sure and it seemed to be true. Mahiru and Sato were still arguing with each other, Mikan was keeping an eye on his condition, and the remaining group were trying their hardest to fight the Manhunter. Once he knew he was back, Souda tightened his hands into fists, now ready to take action.

After reliving that memory, something changed within Kazuichi Souda. All the fear he was feeling within, the large ball of terror, diminished into a small speck. It almost felt waking up from a bad nightmare, being more energized and focused.

"You're right."

Mahiru and Sato stopped their argument as they looked back at the Green Lantern, who was currently getting back up.

"What's wrong with me?"

(My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run)

Souda forced himself back onto his feet, despite Mikan warning him not to do so. "They're giving all they have while I'm here, quaking like a coward."

_"Death awaits you all,"_ the Manhunter said as the robot charged towards the students and teachers.

"I can't let them throw away their lives like this."

"The thing's coming at us. Prepare yourself," Nekomaru stated as Akane, Gundham, Seiko, and Juzo prepared for the fight of their lives.

"Because I am their protector."

Like that, his soul, his will burned brightly like a star. This bright light emitted throughout his body and mind then finally into his ring. The ring began to emit an extremely bright green light that coated his hand and entire arm. The teen's body let out an emerald aura around his body as his intimidating looking eyes were now completely green, energy of will surging out from them.

"I am a Green Lantern!"

Mahiru, Sato, and Mikan were taken back by the sudden surge of energy from the hero. Then in an instant, Green Lantern disappeared, leaving off a green trail behind. The Manhunter kept running as it was getting closer to the group of fighters. But then, Souda appeared behind the machine as he used a sledgehammer construct and slammed the robot away. The attack was intense as it created a massive shockwave that pushed the group and students and teachers away, along with the drops of rain around them.

_"Green Lantern, continuing our fight is inevitable. You have no chance of winning,"_ the Manhunter stated as it ran towards the Green Lantern.

"And I care because?!" Souda retorted before charging at the machine as he created mechanical gauntlets in his hands. The two combatants reeled back their fists before swinging them out, clashing together with enough force to create a massive shockwave around them. Pushing back everything, even the rain for a moment, from the intense gusts of wind they made.

Kazuichi and the Manhunter gave out two more punches before unleashing a barrage of them. Souda even created multiple arm constructs behind his back to get more hits in. Moving their arms so fast that their arms were blurs. Their fight caused a massive gust that blew back whatever with the force similar to that of a hurricane.

Mahiru is seen being pushed back by the intense winds hitting her. She tried to resist but the gust was too powerful as she barely stand or eye. She kneeled down beside Sato and Mikan and held on to them. "He's really giving it his all!" she shouted.

"H-Holy shit!" Akane yelled as she and her group were pushed back.

The students outside the school were either kneeling down or holding onto something to prevent being blown away from the massive gust. "T-This is crazy!" Ruruka exclaimed as she was holding onto a pole.

"You kept criticizing me for my certain flaws when you aren't any better!" Souda shouted, still continuing his barrage of punches at the machine. "I can tell that your body and joints are close to breaking!"

The Manhunter managed to get an opening as it punched Kazuichi in his stomach. The mechanic gasped as he reeled back in pain as the Alpha was about to attack again. However, Souda pushed through the pain to catch the metal fist in his hand. The robot tried again with its other fist but the teen caught it as well. Souda then used his arm constructs to grabbed onto the android's knees, shoulders, and head, holding it down.

"You're right that my emotions were getting the best of me. It was why I was so weak," Kazuichi uttered as he was using all his strength and will to restrain the Manhunter. He then created two more arm constructs and commanded them to dig inside the machine's stomach area. "This time however, I'm getting my act back together and ending this!"

As Souda dug deeper through the robot's stomach area, the Manhunter was doing its hardest to break free. But the arm constructs kept it still. The more theachine struggled, the more it was damaged as its metal armor was denting, its fingers were bending backwards, breaking, and the rest if its face broke off, revealing its exo face with two glowing green lights.

_'What is this? Why am I feeling this way?'_ Sato thought to herself, seeing the fight. The strength the Green Lantern was displaying against the mechanical thing. Struggling with every fiber in his body to keep it still to get the job done. It made her feel something within herself. _'This guy is a coward. He refused to fight before and he's the reason this monster is attacking us in the first place.'_

The reserved course girl look in complete awe as the lantern pulls outside some kind of device out of the machine. _'So why? Why does he look so heroic?'_

With the signal device out, Souda let out a roar as he front kicks the Manhunter away from it, crashing through the ground. Kazuichi threw the the signal device away as well as the left arm of the robot that he torn off. Then he sprinted towards his opponent.

**"In brightest day, in blackest night!"**

The Alpha stopped itself with its remaining arm before charging after the Green Lantern. Once up close, the Manhunter attempted to crush him with its fist. But Souda created a shield construct and blocked the attack before pushing the robot back.

**"No evil shall escape my sight!"**

Souda surrounded himself with green energy to create a drill construct. Then he flew at speeds that broke the sound barrier around him at the Manhunter. The drill hit the machine's right leg, tearing it off from it. The mechanic flew back to the airborne robot as he wrapped a lasso construct around the Alpha's neck. Tied up well, the Green Lantern flew up into the air, dragging the machine with him. Once he was high enough in the sky, above the grey clouds, Kazuichi spun the Manhunter ar incredible speeds that the robot appeared to be a circular blur. With enough momentum, Souda threw the Alpha back to the earth, creating a large hole within the clouds and a massive crater.

Everyone looked at the sight with complete and awe. They were silent as they paid their absolute focus on the event at hand. Waiting for what the Green Savoir will do next.

Time seemed to slow down at this very moment as the Manhunter was slowly bouncing off the ground and into the air. Even the raindrops around it were moving at slow motion. Then in an instant, Souda landed in front of the machine. He stood up straight, focusing all his attention at the nearly broken robot.

**"Let those who worship evil's might."**

Using every ounce of will in him, Kazuichi focused all his green energy into his right arm, into his power ring.

**"Beware my power…"**

Once his arm was fully amped with green energy, making his arm glow a bright emerald light, Souda reeled it back before thrusting it towards the machine.

**"Green Lantern's…"**

The fist connected right onto the Manhunter's chest, emitting a great green light between Souda and the machine. With a sound that was similar to that of a missile that was ready to be fired.

**"LIGHT!"**

Like that, the power ring fired off a massive green beam, blasting the Manhunter into the sky, into outer space within a nanosecond. The beam even blew the clouds away, clearing the city and the areas around it from the rain. Turning it into a sunny day once more.

The pillar of emerald light along with the monstrous roar of made could be seen and heard within thousands of miles away. Every person, wherever outside or inside a building of some kind, witnessed the pillar. Every one of them questioned what this is and what caused it.

"W-What the hell?!" one citizen shouted, shocked by what he was seeing out from his apartment.

In the air, a news helicopter was moving at unfocused movement, trying to maintain its balance so it wouldn't fall. The news cast in it were amazed by what they were seeing. The cameraman made sure that he caught the pillar of light on film.

"Are you seeing this?!" the news reporter yelled, focusing his attention on this spectacular event.

The green beam continued to blast the Alpha Manhunter further away from Earth. Eventually pushing it out from its solar system, then out of sector 2814. The beam even burned the robot, slowly reducing it into ash. The beam pushed the machine further away into the cold depths of space until the green pillar and the android disappeared for good.

Once the entire event was done with, everyone outside Hope's Peak Academy looked up into the sky in shock, completely silent. Still struck with awe by what they had just witnessed.

"D-Did that Green Lantern… blast that thing… into space?" Ruruka uttered.

"I-I think he just did…" Saionji replied, still in whiplash by what she saw.

Sonia looked stunned by all this, her eyes widened in shock. But then, her demeanor slowly changed as her eyes were to tear up and her mouth began to smile. "I knew it... I knew he would make our hopes become a reality! Yes!" The princess proceeded to hug her classmates, crying in joy, cheering for this joyous event.

Back with everyone else that partook in fighting the Manhunter, they all looked at the area of where the green pillar of light used to be. Still trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed. How something like this could even happen.

"Holy crap, that was insane. It was like that guy blasted that robot into space," Akane spoke out.

"Actually Akane, I think he really did just that," Nekomaru said, agreeing with her.

"To think the green man could possess a power greater than the nine realms of hell itself," Gundham commented as he was giving care to his Four Devas.

Seiko looked at the sight as she went into deep thought. 'So this is the power…'

'Of the Green Lantern.' Juzo finished.

(Music End)

As everyone was still staring at the area of where the pillar used to be, Mahiru was one of the only people to walk towards it. Sato and Mikan followed suit. The redhead looked around the place to find someone. It didn't take her long as she found the person, standing perfectly still within a dust cloud.

"Green Lantern?" she said.

As the dust cleared, the photographer got a good look at the hero. As expected, he looked beyond exhausted. He was breathing heavily, some parts of his suit was torn, some blood was seen on him, especially from his mouth mask, and his right arm was twitching.

"Damn, are you alright?" Sato spoke up.

"...ha… ha… not really…" Souda uttered out. "My body is sore… my injuries are acting worse… I'm beyond exhausted… and my arm won't stop shaking…"

As he said that, Nekomaru, Akane, Seiko, Gundham, and Juzo approached the Green Lantern. "Shit, you look awful," Juzo pointed out.

"I figured…" Kazuichi turned his attention to the boxer and asked, "Everyone… your group that fought that thing… and the others outside the school… are they okay?"

Juzo was stunned by what the lantern had asked of him. He was most likely in the worst condition compared to everyone that tried to fight the robot. Yet he wasn't worried about his own health. He was focused on how everyone else was doing. If they were safe. Sakakura couldn't help but be impressed by this guy's caring nature.

"We got a couple injured from the robot, but other than that, everyone is safe and alive," the boxer replied.

Souda let out a smile, glad to hear that things turned out well. "Good… that's all I needed to hear."

"It looks like… my work here is done… I should probably get going…" Kazuichi said as he slowly pointed his ring into the air.

"Up… up… and…"

The lantern stopped talking as his legs got all wobbly and his mind started to lose consciousness. Resulting in him falling to the ground. Everyone yelled out for the savior as they tried to help him. Luckily, Juzo was quick enough to catch the Green Lantern in his arms.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Mahiru said in concern.

Mikan began to examine the lantern before letting out a sigh of relief. "It's fine. He's just unconscious. He just needs to rest."

Everyone seemed to calm down after hearing that. They were glad nothing too bad happened to the Green Lantern.

"Though he does need medical attention. So can we get people to carry the injured and take them to my office?" Mikan asked.

"Sure thing. You heard her, let's get the injured to be treated!" Nidai shouted and everyone did just that. While Mikan led Juzo to her office so she could start treatment on the Green Lantern.

* * *

Blackest and silence. It was all the teen could experience at the moment. It was relaxing after everything he went through. He wanted to enjoy this more. However, his senses were starting to come back as he was slowly starting to wake up. His ears picking up sound, his skin beginning to feel, and his eyes slowly starting to open. After his senses came back, Souda finally woke.

Adjusting himself, the mechanic stood up as he saw that he was on a bed. Looking around, Kazuichi found himself inside a room with other beds, cabinets filled with bottles and boxes, and a very particular odor in the air. This immediately told him that he was in the nurse's office.

Once his body recovered all its energy, Kazuichi got out of his bed as he sat on the edge. "Jeez, this was a crazy day," he said to himself, easing the muscle sores his body was experiencing. "I just became a Green Lantern in less than a day. Yet I was forced to fight a Manhunter of all things. Life is weird."

As he was able to get used to his sores, Souda stood up and walked around the place. Wondering what had happened after his fight with the Manhunter. He didn't walk too far as he was face to face with a mirror on a table. This immediately got his attention due to what he saw in it. Instead of the Green Lantern, Souda saw himself, back in his jumpsuit, cap, his standard outfit. He began to panic at the possibilities that would lead to this.

"Shit, shit, shit… Did they find out about my identity? What's gonna happen to me?" he uttered in panic, thinking of all the problems he would have to deal with. He had recently just gotten the power ring and became a hero. Yet already, his secret identity had been blown like this. The one time he wanted to make sure that he didn't screw up, and he did.

Just when he thought that his entire world was ending, Kazuichi noticed a folded piece of paper next to the mirror. Folded in a way that signaled that it was a note. The mechanic picked up the folded paper and opened it up, revealing a message. He began to read what it was about.

_Dear Green Lantern,_

_Hope you're doing well after your fight. We had our Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, and Ultimate Pharmacist, Seiko Kiruma, help treat your wounds. Thought it was surprising to see how your ring immediately healed you completely when the two were done treating you. Though I assume that your ring used up all its power. Because after that, it stopped glowing and your uniform was disappearing, starting with your hands._

Souda mentally screamed in distress by what he had read. That would most definitely expose his secret identity. Just when was going to despair, he pushed on and continued to read the note. Just to get things over with.

_And when that happened, I quickly covered your body with the blanket. So we didn't get the chance to see who you really were behind your disguise._

This caught Souda completely off guard. He didn't think that they would actually do something like. This calmed him down a bit. But he wanted to know why they did this so the mechanic kept on reading.

_If you're wondering why we did that, it's because of me. After you save us all, defeating the robot, I felt like it was only fair that we keep your identity a secret. Some of us wanted to know who you really were behind the mask. But I knew we had to respect your privacy. I'm glad that many of them were by my side. So after some convincing, everyone agreed to leave you alone. So you don't have to worry about anyone knowing who you really are._

Kazuichi felt relieved after reading this. Now he didn't have to worry about this anymore.

_With all that explained, I just wanted to say thank you. You really did a lot for us today. And even when all hope seemed lost, you managed to get yourself back together and kept on fighting. For all of us. We wouldn't be here without you. From everyone in Hope's Peak Academy, especially Class 77B, we want to thank you and we are eternally grateful. I hope you continue to do what you do in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Mahiru Koizumi_

Reading the last word of the letter, Souda felt a warm feeling within himself. He began to smile as he felt good. Happy that his efforts were recognized and appreciated. And the fact that they respected him enough to leave his secret identity alone, it felt satisfying. So with all that said and done, Kazuichi slowly and carefully left the room and made his way out of the school.

* * *

After a slow process of not being seen or caught, Kazuichi somehow managed to get outside the school. Far enough, the teen moved at a quick pace as he needed to be convincing enough that he had just arrived at Hope's Peak and had just found out about the crazy event that had happened. Entering into the school and heading back to the dorms, he found Chiaki and Twogami and their teacher, Chisa, outside, having a conversation with each other. Most definitely about the Manhunter attack. Seeing as they deep into their conversation, Souda thought it was best to sneak back into his dorm room. It wasn't like they would notice him anyway.

At least that's what he believed.

"Souda! There you are!"

Kazuichi stopped in his tracks when he saw Yukizome, Chiaki, and Twogami headed his way.

"Where were you?! We've been looking all over for you!" Chisa exclaimed.

Souda was a bit taken back by what his teacher told him. He was not expecting this. "You were looking for me?"

"Of course we were! When we did recall, we realized that you were missing. So we got everyone to look for you. We almost thought the worst happened," Chiaki explained.

"Oh… well, I'm perfectly fine so no worry there," the mechanic replied.

"Though there is still the question that is left unanswered. Where were you?" Twogami demanded.

"Oh right. Well you see, I happened to be in town to get some things for myself and get something to eat. I heard about the whole thing on the news. And I was forced to stay in a restaurant until the whole thing blew over. That was why I wasn't around," Souda told them, being as honest as possible.

Twogami gave him a stern look at the mechanic, analyzing him in every detail. After about a long period of staring, the imposter's look relaxed as he said, "He seems to be telling the truth."

"Well, if that's the case, I'm just glad that you're okay," Chisa expressed happily.

"Um… thanks. So what's going to happen after everything that happened?" Souda asked.

"We're not completely sure. But I heard that the principal will make an announcement any moment now to explain what he will do for the school. I think," Nanami answered. "So for now, we should probably wait until then."

"Makes sense. If that's the case, I'll just be in my dorm room then," the mechanic said.

"Huh, don't you want to let everyone know that you're here and alright?" Chisa asked, taken back by his words.

"It's fine. I'm pretty sure everyone is still a little freaked out by what happened today. So I don't want to bother them right now,"

"If you're sure, then we'll let the others know that you're back and safe," Twogami said.

"Sounds good. Hope you guys are doing alright. And thanks for checking up on me," Souda expressed.

"Of course, you're one of my students. I'll always be there if you need me," Yukizome told him in a soft and gentle tone with a smile.

Seeing that made Souda feel pleasant. It really has been a while that he received a loving compliment. "... thanks. Then I'll see you guys later than."

Waving the three goodbye, Kazuichi walked back into his dorm room. Entering inside and locking the door, the teen stood there for a couple seconds before let out a relieved sigh, feeling relaxed that he managed to lie like that considering that he was an awful liar. He really thanked any god out there that helped him get out of that sticky situation.

"Oh thank whoever that I managed to get out of that," he uttered to himself before pulling out the power ring from his pocket. "Well, I better fully recharged this. Don't want another threat coming in, trying to kill me with my ring still dead."

Walking up to his closet, he pulls out the power battery as he points the ring to it. "I'm really glad that I took this with me."

* * *

After the events of the Manhunter attack, the principle of Hope's Peak made an announcement. Due to the damages the school had taken, Hope's Peak Academy would be closed down for about an estimate of two weeks for repairs. While he and others didn't want this, it was necessary. So everyone from the main building and reserve course were sent back to their homes as the dorms were in need of repairs as well. Many students have said their goodbyes as they took either car, bus, or train to head back their families.

Souda didn't really say any goodbyes to anyone as he felt it was pointless. While he was glad that some of his classmates and teacher were worried for him, that didn't mean the others were on the same page. But he was fine with it since the mechanic was used to this by now. Kazuichi was currently at the bus stop, sitting on a bench, waiting for his bus to pick him up. Though it was taking a while for it to arrive so he passed the time hearing music on his phone, earphones in his ears.

_'Geez, how long is it taking for my bus to get here?'_ Souda thought to himself as he checked the time. _'If this keeps up, I might as well just use my ring and fly back home.'_

Just as he was about to consider using his ring, the mechanic felt something tap on his shoulder. Startled, Kazuichi let out a small scream as he looked behind him. To his surprise, he was met with Mahiru, who looked startled as well.

"Koizumi? What are you doing here?" Souda asked, pausing his music and taking off his earphones.

"First off, don't scream like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Mahiru scolded.

"Hey, you're the one who spooked me first!" Souda complained.

"Because you couldn't hear me with your earphones on! How else was I going to get your attention?" the photographer retorted, her hands on her hips.

Despite wanting to talk back, Kazuichi knew that she was right. "I guess you make a good point. Sorry for scaring you like that," he said, his tone much calmer.

Mahiru let out a sigh. "It's fine."

There was now silence between them, neither one looking at each other. During this, Souda was thinking about why Koizumi was here. I mean, they did interact with each other this morning. However, the mechanic didn't think he would be talking to her this fast. Just as he was about to ponder on, the photographer broke the silent atmosphere.

"So… how are you doing?"

Kazuichi looked at her with shock. "W-What do you mean?"

"I meant, how are you feeling after what had just happened this morning. With the robot attacking the school," Koizumi explained.

"Oh… that. I mean, it's crazy to hear about that. Though I feel like I should be asking you this question. Seeing as you met face to face with the robot," Souda wondered, even if he already knew.

"I mean… It was a scary experience. I almost thought I would exactly die there," Mahiru admitted, shaking a bit from the awful memory.

"Sorry to hear that. But at least you seem better now," Kazuichi said, trying to make her feel better.

The photographer let out a sigh as she seemed to calm herself. "Yeah, it was all thanks to Green Lantern. He saved us yet again." Mahiru began to form a small smile, remembering her last talk with the green savior. "It's incredible just how strong and determined he is as a hero. He used every once of his power to save us from the robot. Even when he looked like he was about to give up, Green Lantern pushed himself to continue on fighting."

"But to think that me and my friend, Sato, were the reasons he regained his determination back is shocking," Koizumi admitted, letting out a small laugh with a sad smile. "I mean, I can understand Sato helping him since she was pretty much yelling at him to get back in the fight. Me on the other hand, all I did was try to encourage him, more like plead for him to save us. I doubt my words contribute to helping him. I was just an ordinary girl crying out for help."

Souda looked at Koizumi as he recognized her expression. She looked saddened by her own worth. Like she lacked self confidence. Something he knew all too well. Maybe this was the reason why he would speak up.

"I doubt that honestly," he said, getting Mahiru's attention. "I don't know what happened when you were with the Green Lantern, but I feel like you did a lot more to help him then you think."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Kazuichi took a deep breath before he began to explain himself. "Simple, you beg him to help you, to save everyone in the school. I mean, you were probably scared, nearly crying at the thought of that machine killing everyone. Including your friends and our classmates. You didn't want that. So you pleaded for him to stop the robot and save them. It wouldn't seem much, but it was all you could think of doing."

"But it was enough. You managed to break through his fears with your words. Like your friend, you help him get his act together. Because you reminded him that there were still people that needed to be saved. And you would be sad if you lost any of your friends at that moment. Even if he was scared, he had a job to do and he did just that." Souda gave Koizumi a reassuring smile "You helped him get his focus back and give him the drive to fight again. It might not seem much, but I can definitely see him thanking you like that is proof enough that you contribute to his determination. So you should give yourself more credit then that."

Mahiru stared at Kazuichi, frozen in surprise by what he said. His words felt so honest and sincere, she never thought he could say anything like that to her. The photographer looked away as her face faintly blushing. "T-Thank you for that. I appreciate your words."

Souda gave her a small, sincere smile as he was glad she was happy. "No problem."

"Though getting back to my previous topic, where were you when the robot attacked?" she asked.

"Well… I think I told you before, I was going into town to get some things for myself along with getting something to eat. When I heard about the machine heading to the school, I wanted to run back to see what was happening. But seeing as the military and police were blocking the way, all I could do was wait until everything was over with," the mechanic explained himself, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I was starting to feel anxious, afraid of what would happen to you guys. I'm really grateful that Green Lantern came in when he did."

Mahiru nodded in agreement. "Most of us are. But also glad you're alright. I was worried about what happened to you since I didn't see you with our class."

Kazuichi looked at her with shock in his eyes. "Y-You were worried about me?"

The photographer looked at him with a smile. "Of course I was worried. It's only natural to worry for one of your classmates."

"Oh… thanks," the mechanic uttered, having a good feeling within him. "By the way, not to sound rude, but what brings you here? I thought you would be back home by now."

"I would, but I got a call earlier and my mom is going to be picking me up. She heard about the terrorist attack along with the robot destroying the school. So she dropped everything from her work, flew back from Afghanistan to come back home and check on me," Koizumi answered, looking happy. "I'm glad since I haven't seen her in a while."

"That's good. After everything you went through, you deserve to be with your family and relax," Souda commented.

As Mahiru nodded in agreement, a car appeared in front of them. Seeing an older, red haired woman in the driver side, Mahiru got up from her seat. "Well, looks like I better get going."

Once the photographer was in front of the car, she turned back to Kazuichi. "Thanks for the talk, Souda. I really appreciate it."

The mechanic gave out his own smile as waved his hand goodbye. "No problem. I'm happy to be of help. See ya."

"See ya," Koizumi said before entering the passenger side of the car. With that, the car drove up through the road. Taking a left turn, disappearing from his sight.

Souda sat there as he realized that this was the first time in a while that talked to someone. To have an actual conversation with no problems. It felt good for him. And even if it seemed unlikely, Kazuichi would like to talk with her again. As he thought of this, his bus had finally arrived, opening its door for him to enter.

"It's about time it came," he uttered to himself with a sigh as he entered the bus.

* * *

It was around night time, about seven when Souda finally made it to his destination. Entering into his street, the mechanic walked through the neighborhood until he reached a single, two story, blue house. Stopping at the entrance, Kazuichi pulled out his keys as he used them to unlock the door and enter the house.

Once inside, Souda reached for the light switch and turned them one. The inside of the building brightened to reveal the living room. The area was very much quiet and it looked like no one had interacted here for a while.

"Grandma?! Are you here?" the Ultimate Mechanic shouted. He looked around the house to find her. Checking the bottom floor of the house to the top floor, going into her room. But once he finished his search, Souda came to the realization, letting out a sigh. "She's not here. Should have expected that."

Knowing this, Kazuichi pulled out his phone as he made his way to the kitchen. Going through his contacts, he pressed onto his grandma's number to call her. He waited for a couple seconds, hearing the ringing sound, until she finally picked.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey grandma, it's me."

_'Ah Souda, my young man! It's been so long since we talked. How are you doing?'_

Kazuichi made his way towards the refrigerator and opened, looking for whatever food was available.

"I'm doing fine, grandma. I wanted to check up on you and see where you were."

_'Oh sweetie, I'm still currently on my trip on the cruise. We're about to head to Singapore.'_

"Oh right, nearly forgot. Anyway, I'm calling you to let you know that I'm at the house right now," Souda told her as he grabbed a can of soda out and some food before closing the fridge.

_'At the house? Why are you there? Did you get in trouble with the school, young man?'_

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm not sure if you heard the news, but my school was under attack. A lot of damage was caused there so everyone was sent home until they refix everything."

_'Oh my lord. Are you alright?! Did anything happen to you?!'_

"Whoa, grandma calm down! I'm fine! I was in town when my school got attacked. I stayed in a restaurant until the whole event was dealt with," the teen reassured his guardian as he began to eat his food at the table.

_'Sigh… I'm glad to hear that, sweetie. I don't know how I would be able to handle hearing you get hurt.'_

"I know, grandma."

' _Anyway, how long will you be staying at the house?'_

"For about 2 weeks at best. Once I get informed that the school is reopened, I'll head back."

_'Sounds good then. Do you want me to send you any money? For food and necessities?'_

"You don't have to. I still have some leftover money from my side job."

_'As much as I'm glad that you're earning yourself some money, I'll send in more to you just in case.'_

"Alright then, I'm fine with that."

_'Okay Souda, I better get going. There's an event that's being put up for us seniors. And I've been dying to go.'_

"That's fine, grandma. Make sure you have fun."

_'Oh I will. Now take good care of yourself and can you be a dear and give the house a good spring cleaning? I can already tell that it's been getting dusty there.'_

"Oh yeah, it definitely has. I'll see what I can do."

_'Perfect. Goodbye Souda. Call me if you need anything and I love you.'_

"I love you too. Bye."

With that, Kazuichi hung up from the phone as the silence took over once more. He sat there, looking at his phone while still eating. Remembering his strange relationship with his grandma. After moving in with her, things felt like good things were going to happen to him. Especially seeing as he was away from his dad. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

His grandmother tends to be neglectful in a way. She usually never talked to Kazuichi when it seemed like he had any problems. In fact, she pretty much let him do what he wanted so long as he didn't get into massive trouble. A part of him was glad that she didn't delve too deep into his personal life. But he also felt sorrow as it seemed that his grandma didn't want to get involved with his problems. That didn't mean he hated her though. Souda very much loved his grandmother as she gave him a real home and did her best to provide for him. He just wished that she made more of an effort to be there when he needed support.

"Well, at least I have the house to myself," Kazuichi said to himself before finishing all the soda left in his can.

Having finished his food, the mechanic proceeded to clean up after himself. Once done, Souda decided that he would go to his room and sleep in early. After all, he had just fought and defeated a Manhunter in the morning. So he felt like he deserved this.

But then, in a crazy change of events, the windows emitted a bright green light. Souda staggered back in fright by this sudden action and yelped in fright. Kazuichi processed all this as he could tell that whatever or whoever this is, they were outside of his house. And if his encounter with anything mysterious, the Manhunter, taught him anything, it's that there was trouble afoot. Knowing this, the mechanic quickly took out his ring and equipped it onto his finger.

"Okay, I don't know what this is or why they're here. But I'm not taking any chances," he said as he changed into his Green Lantern uniform. His ring emitting a green light as he was ready for battle.

"Calm yourself!"

Kazuichi stopped whatever he was planning on doing when he heard that. Wondering who the voice belonged to, the room around him is bathed in green due to the emerald light. Then three figures fazed through the walls of the house, entering the kitchen with their intangibility. As the green light settled down to the point that Souda could properly see, he was greeted with a crazy surprise.

In front of him were three aliens. All of them were wearing the same green and black uniform like him. They even had their own power ring. Needless to say, Kazuichi was certainly taken back by this. To be in the presence of what he can tell are other Green Lanterns.

"It seems that we have finally found you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that’s a wrap. Next time will be Souda’s journey to be properly trained to be an official Green Lantern. This will be the last fanfic to end on for this year. Before I go, I will say that I hope all of you are alright. This year, 2020, has been a crazy one. What with the Coronavirus, the massive quarantine, so many places closed, the many deaths this year, the list goes on. This truly was an insane year. Though indoor hermits(like me) don’t care much since they get to stay at home comfortably. Besides that, I hope all of you are doing well, keeping yourself safe and healthy during all this. Still being able to have some fun and happy moments even through the hardships of this year. And I hope that, despite not uploading a lot, that my fanfics have been keeping you guys entertained. At least make you smile and distract you from all this craziness. If I can do just that, then I did my job as a writer. So I hope you all have a great Christmas and enjoyed the other holidays this year. And let’s hope that 2021 will be better. 
> 
> Discord Server: Symbiote Lair
> 
> Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491
> 
> As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. I hope you guys this one as I had fun doing this.
> 
> Discord Server: Symbiote Lair
> 
> Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491
> 
> As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter.
> 
> Have a Happy New Year. See ya all in 2020.


End file.
